Negima Holiday Vault: The Best Christmas Wish
by heroes1202
Summary: The fourth of the "Negima Christmas" collection of stories. Negi and Class 2-A have invited Nekane to join them for the holidays this year. And as the holidays start, more old faces from Wales are sure to follow. Features faces from "Time of Celebration".
1. Ch 1: Negi's Cheerful Invite

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 1: Negi's Cheerful Invite_**

At Mahora Academy one evening, as the moon shines over the school and all the other students are asleep at the dormitories, Negi is quietly sitting at his desk with the small lamp turned on. He was looking over the pictures he had from the last Christmas memories he shared with Nekane and Class 2-A in Wales.

"Nekane..." he muttered. He shuffled through the photos until he found one with him, Nekane and Anya last holiday. Everyone was smiling brightly as Anya had a pack on her back. It was the day when Anya came to Mahora with Negi.

"It's almost the holiday season again. I wonder what Nekane is planning this year?" Negi thought. Just then, he heard a yawn and turned around, seeing Asuna rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. Asuna. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Negi asked. Asuna quietly stared at Negi before shaking her head.

"No. I couldn't sleep. How about you?" Asuna asked. Negi turned back to the desk and sighed. Asuna shortly got out of bed and came over to Negi, seeing the pictures on the desk.

"Thinking about Nekane again?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"It's all right Asuna. I guess I'm just getting...homesick again. I always have felt that way around the holidays." Negi said. Asuna lightly smiled.

"And then Nekane invites you home for Christmas and that always disappears in a flash...yeah. I know you like a book by now teach." Asuna said. Negi lightly chuckled, looking down at the photos. He saw one of the two of them with Nekane on their first trip to Wales for the holidays, each smiling brightly.

"Nekane always does so much for me. I feel like I never get the chance to return that kindness." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"Whaddya mean Negi? Nekane's got to be happy just to have a little twerp like you in her life. What else could she need?" Asuna asked. Negi shook his head.

"That's not quite what I mean. I'm talking about how she always invites us to join her in Wales for Christmas and we always go to her." Negi said.

"Hey. Yeah. Now I get it. I always thought we seem to take advantage of Nekane's kindness." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Well, this year, I want to do something different for Nekane for the holidays. But...I'm stumped on what or how." Negi said. Asuna paused for a moment, lightly tapping her chin. Almost in an instant, an idea hit her. She noticed one of the pictures Negi had before him. It was of Nekane standing outside the academy with Negi.

"Duh. Here's your answer! Invite Nekane over to spend Christmas with US before she can beat you to the punch!" Asuna chuckled. Negi glanced at the photo.

"Really? Y...You think so Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked and winked.

"Trust me. I'm PRETTY sure this would show Nekane you appreciate everything she does." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"You're right Asuna. That's what I'll do." Negi said. Asuna chuckled and patted Negi's head. Negi then shuffled the photos together and turned off the light before going to bed with Asuna. The next morning, it was November 28th and the girls of Class 2-A were on their way to school. The grounds of the school was lightly coated by a blanket of snow as everyone went to school in their winter garments.

"Morning Asuna! You sleep well?" Konoka asked. Asuna smirked.

"Yep. I'm fine." Asuna said. Up ahead, Konoka saw Setsuna and stopped to chat. Anya kept up by Negi and Asuna's sides.

"Konoka! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Anya called. But suddenly, Anya did not see where she was running and crashed into someone. Anya looked up and, with a fearful glare, saw she ran right into Evangeline.

"Watch where you're going you little pipsqueak." Evangeline said.

"Good morning Professor Negi, Asuna, Anya." Chachamaru said. Just then, they heard someone else chuckle nearby.

"Well, that made my morning. It's always a laugh to see you all hurrying to class like this." a voice said. They turned and saw Gregor leaning against a tree.

"Just because you don't have to worry about school Gregor...don't go teasing us." Asuna said. Gregor scoffed.

"Sure. Whatever. By the way, shouldn't you guys be going right about now?" Gregor asked, pointing at the clock. Asuna looked at the time and gasped.

"Oh man! Come on Negi! We better hurry! Konoka! Setsuna! Come on! You too Anya!" Asuna called, grabbing Anya's arm and pulling her along from behind.

"A...Asuna! I can walk for myself! Stop pulling!" Anya called. Everyone rushed into the school as the bell to start the day began to ring. Negi and Asuna made it to the classroom and arrived with most of the other students. As everyone took their seats, Chamo came popping out of Negi's coat pocket and scurried to his neck.

"Heh. I KNEW taking the "Coat Express" was a lot easier than trying to cling to you during rush hour." Chamo chuckled. Just then, Negi heard someone snoring and looked, seeing Kotaro taking a nap the instant he sat down.

"Kotaro? Please wake up. Class is not a place to be sleeping." Negi said, approaching Kotaro's seat. Kotaro snorted and glared up at Negi with his eye half open.

"Oh...d...don't get on my case Negi. Haven't had...decent sleep...lately." Kotaro yawned.

"Ummmm...Negi? If the classroom isn't a place to sleep, why haven't you told Evangeline that yet?" Shade asked. When Negi asked what exactly she meant, he heard another LOUDER snoring. He looked and saw Evangeline snoring against Chachamaru's side.

"Oh Evangeline..." he sighed "Can't she ever pay attention in class?" Some of the other girls lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Come on Negster! Hurry up and tell everyone the big news!" Chamo exclaimed, waving his paws frantically from Negi's desk. Negi turned back to Chamo and quickly gave a nod.

"Ah. Yes. Girls? I have great news. I would like to say that this Christmas, we are going to have Nekane visiting us this year." Negi said. The girls cheered loudly, quickly waking Evangeline.

"Wow! That's so cool Professor!" Fuka cried.

"It is a nice change of pace. Now Nekane can see what it's like to have a Christmas in Japan." Kaede added. Nodoka chuckled.

"I bet Nekane can't wait." Nodoka said. Yue glanced to her.

"Yeah. I bet. But that means one thing for us. We'll still have school." Yue said. Nodoka and Haruna both looked at Yue as Haruna quickly caught on.

"Oh man! Yue's right! And I was so HOPING we'd be able to go to Wales again this year." Haruna groaned. Nodoka didn't know the big deal was, getting an ominous stare from Haruna.

"Hey Negi, I know it's kinda silly to ask. But does Nekane know about this at all?" Yuna asked teasingly.

"Yeah. It just sounds out of the blue a bit." Kazumi said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, I haven't exactly told Nekane yet. But I'm hoping to surprise her." Negi said. Just then, he saw someone waving their arm. It was Anya.

"Then if you haven't told Nekane, shouldn't you just get it over with? I know you Negi. You tend to forget things." Anya suggested. Negi stuttered.

"What? During class? But I can't..." Negi stuttered. But without a warning, Asuna tossed her cell to Negi.

"Anya's got a point Negi. Come on. Who's gonna know? I think by now you should know we wouldn't rat on our teach." Asuna said.

"A...Asuna! I thought I told you not to bring your phone to class!" Negi cried. Asuna scoffed.

"Don't worry about that now. Just go ahead and make the call." Asuna said "You can "punish" me later if you want." He heard everyone else giving Negi support as he looked at Asuna's phone.

"Well, all...all right." Negi said. He started to dial Nekane's number as the dean and Takahata were passing by the room. They had heard everything.

"Hmm. So Negi is inviting his sister Nekane to spend Christmas here instead. I was wondering how long it would've taken for Negi to think of this." Takahata said. The dean smiled.

"I have a funny feeling you're gonna let this slide." Takahta said, noticing the dean's smile. He chortled.

"Of course I am. Negi's such a good influence with this class. Who are we to deny him a "family visit" this holiday?" the dean asked. Back in the classroom, Negi had just put the phone to his ear and, in Wales, Nekane's phone began to ring. She put down her cocoa mug before answering.

"Hello? Oh. Negi. How are you dear?" Nekane asked.

"I'm fine sis. But I have something I'd like to ask you. You...You know how you always invite us to spend Christmas with you in Wales? Well..." Negi said. Nekane listened to every word Negi said and she grew a smile on her face as it went on.

"Oh Negi. You're such a sweetheart. Are you sure you won't mind?" Nekane asked.

"Of course not Nekane. You've done so much for us. Allow us to have you as our special guest this year." Negi said. Nekane chuckled.

"All right then. I'll take the soonest flight I can. I can't wait to see you and Anya again. And say "hi" to the other girls for me, won't you?" Nekane asked. Negi smiled.

"I will Nekane. Okay. Good bye." Negi said, hanging up shortly afterwards. He turned to his class with a smile on his face and nodded. The girls all cheered.

"Way to go Negi." Asuna thought. Negi handed Asuna's phone back to her and she slipped it back in her bag.

"This is so great! I can't wait for Nekane to come!" Konoka exclaimed. Setsuna chuckled.

"You can't expect Nekane to be here instantly you know Miss Konoka. You always get too excited." Setsuna said. Konoka giggled.

"It's the holidays Setsuna! Why else wouldn't I be excited?" she asked. Back in Wales, as Nekane had hung up, she turned to a family picture of her, Anya and Negi.

"Negi...I finally get to spend Christmas with you in your new life. I just know this is going to be the best Christmas ever." Nekane thought. She picked up her cocoa mug and walked outside, feeling the crisp air against her cheek. She smiled as she looked on at the snow around her home.

**____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: A Merry Meeting

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 2: A Merry Meeting_**

It was December 1st and on that morning, at the Mahora Airport, some of Class 2-A was anxiously awaiting the arrival of that special someone Negi had invited. They were, of course, speaking of Nekane Springfield. At the airport was Asuna, Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna, Konoka and Anya.

"This is gonna be one of the best Christmas ever. I can't wait for Nekane to get here." Asuna chuckled. Negi chuckled.

"You're right Asuna. I'm glad you gave me the idea." Negi said. Asuna suddenly glared at him.

"Hey wait. I gave YOU the idea? You probably wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for me." Asuna said. Negi nervously chuckled before Asuna patted his head.

"Just watch it. Okay?" she said. Negi sighed, fearing another noogie. Suddenly, they all heard an announcement coming up on the airport speakers.

"Attention. Attention. Flight 125 from Wales has just arrived." the voice said. Negi smiled.

"That's Nekane's plane. She's here!" Negi exclaimed. Asuna turned to Konoka, Setsuna and Kotaro.

"All right guys. Let's go welcome our friend here!" Asuna shouted. Konoka giggled and Setsuna nodded, quickly following after her and Negi as they dashed off. Meanwhile, at the gate was Nekane. She stepped out and quickly broke herself from the crowd.

"Phew. There were so many people on that plane." Nekane sighed. She then looked at the nearby clock and then looked for Negi.

"Hmm. Asuna and Negi did say they were going to meet me here. I wonder if they've come yet?" Nekane thought. She decided to have a seat, but quickly stopped when she saw Negi and the others.

"Oh! There she is!" Negi called. Nekane giggled.

"Negi! Is that really you?" Nekane called. Negi laughed and waved to Nekane, rushing over to her. The two met in a tight hug as Nekane dropped her bags. Asuna and the others watched.

"Welcome to Japan Nekane." Anya said "Thanks for letting us invite you for a change." Nekane smiled.

"I'm honored to be spending Christmas with you this time. To be frank, I was waiting for this to happen. I just never thought it would." Nekane chuckled. Negi and Asuna both chuckled as well.

"Well, just consider us your welcoming committee Nekane. Everyone else is back at the school." Kotaro said.

"Oh yes. Everyone is waiting to see you Nekane. Come. We can't keep them waiting anymore." Negi said. Nekane smiled.

"All right. Let's go then." Nekane said. She took Negi's hand as they all left the airport and stepped outside. Nekane looked at the snow covered sight before her and thought it was just beautiful. As they came outside, the others saw the twins and Kaede.

"As part of the Mahora Walking Club, allow us to escort you to Mahora Academy Miss Nekane." they said. Nekane giggled.

"Oh. Thank you very much." Nekane giggled. Joined by the walking club, the group walked back towards the academy. And meanwhile, at the academy, Ayaka was furiously making everyone work to prepare Nekane's welcoming in the cafeteria. She frantically pointed in every which way.

"Makie! I didn't want the snowflakes there! I said to put them over THERE! Yuna! No! No! Not there!" Ayaka exclaimed. She was being watched from afar by Haruna, who chuckled at the sight of her class representative freaking out.

"Sheesh. Even now, the class rep can't help but freak out. Classic." Haruna chuckled. Nearby, Yue and Nodoka were decorating the tables with small holiday figures such as a snowman and Santa. Nodoka held the box as Yue plucked some out.

"Hey Nodoka? How does this look?" Yue asked. Nodoka glanced down, shifting the box in her arms.

"I...I think it's nice." Nodoka said. When she asked why Yue asked, Yue glared over at Ayaka.

"Because our class representative has been issuing orders to the WRONG people lately. And I don't wanna get caught in the chaos." Yue said. Nodoka giggled.

"I'm sure we're fine." Nodoka said. Back in town, Nekane and the others had just arrived as she started to see the stores around her.

"Oh my. Everything looks wonderful." Nekane said. Anya chuckled.

"Speaking of wonderful, I did see a lovely dress in town that I thought would look beautiful on you. I even asked the store clerk to save it. Maybe we should get it before..." Anya suggested. But then, they heard a deep voice chuckling. Negi and Anya looked to see Nagi against a wall.

"Come now Anya. Don't go rushing Nekane. She just got here." Nagi smirked. Nekane smiled.

"Nagi, it's so good to see you." Nekane said. Nagi smiled and walked over to hug Nekane. As the two met, Nagi looked down at her.

"Good to see you Nekane." he said. Suddenly, Anya cut inbetween them.

"Come on! I reserved it for Nekane! We should get it NOW!" Anya shouted. Negi sighed.

"All right. Guys? Go tell Ayaka we'll be a bit late. We've got...uhhh...a "dress" to pick up." Asuna said. The two nodded and headed off before Asuna turned her attention to Anya.

"Well, shall we?" Nekane asked. Anya smiled.

"Okay then. If I remember well, it's over this way." Anya said, pointing down a street. Negi looked at the street sign before tapping Anya's shoulder.

"Uhhh...Anya? I don't think this is..." Negi said. But quickly as he spoke, Anya stopped him.

"Believe me Negi. I'm not lost. And I won't get us lost either. Now c'mon." Anya said. As they went on, Negi sighed and followed closely behind in the back with Asuna. Later that day, at the academy, Ayaka was given the news by Konoka.

"What? They...They're going to be a bit late? How can this be? I just got things in shape for their timely arrival! Now what?" Ayaka shouted. Konoka nervously chuckled.

"Relax Ayaka. I'm sure they'll be back quick. Anya knows where she's going." Konoka said. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes. I don't think she'd get lost." Setsuna added. However, Setsuna did not know how wrong she was when, checking back with the others, Anya was staring at a brick wall.

"ANOTHER dead end? Great." Anya groaned, giving a heavy sigh. Nearby, the others were resting after almost half an hour of walking.

"Anya, are you SURE you know where we're going?" Asuna asked. Anya groaned.

"Of course I do! I wrote the address of the store on this piece of paper in my coat pocket!" Anya shouted, pulling out the paper. But when she opened it, Anya had a hard time making out the writing. It appeared it was blurred out.

"Now if only I could read it..." Anya mumbled. Just then, Negi saw something and pointed.

"Say, is that it Anya? Over there?" Negi asked. Anya looked to the east and saw a store with a lit sign. Anya gasped.

"Yeah! That's it!" Anya called. Asuna sighed.

"Phew. Good. I bet Ayaka is losing her lid by now. C'mon Anya. Let's go see this "dress" of yours." Asuna said. Everyone followed Anya inside as she asked the clerk at the desk about the gift she asked to be held.

"Ah yes. You must be Anya. We still have it. Let me get it for you." she said. She went back and fetched it quickly, giving the others a short while to browse. Once Anya paid for it, she opened it from its box and showed it to Nekane. It was a lovely long sleeved sweater with a long dress pattern below the waist. On the front were rows of red orbs going across.

"What a lovely thought Anya. But I certainly hope this isn't my Christmas present from you. I was hoping to wait until Christmas for that." Nekane said. Anya smiled.

"Just consider this a "thanks" for letting me come to the academy with Negi." Anya said. Nekane gave a quick smile before Asuna looked at the clock.

"Well, we should probably get going. The girls are waiting." Asuna said. Nekane nodded and took Anya's gift with her. Just then, Negi realized that they seemed to have lost the walking club, who at the moment was strolling endlessly around the town square.

"Uhhh...Kaede? Where did the others go?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah. Where?" Fumika asked. Kaede just stood there with a stupified look on her face.

"I dunno about you girls. But I am totally lost." Kaede said. The twins groaned, but luckily, they saw the others coming a little while later and rejoined them. Back at the academy, Ayaka anxiously paced back and forth.

"Nnngh. Where ARE they?" Ayaka grumbled, looking at the window. Around her, the others were starting to get bored and sat patiently for Negi's group. Just entering was Gregor, wearing a jacket over a black shirt.

"So...they didn't show yet?" Gregor asked. Ayaka groaned and Gregor smirked.

"Just chill out. I'm sure they'll be back." Gregor chuckled. But suddenly, he saw Ayaka glaring directly at him.

"Don't tell me to CHILL! I've been waiting a LONG time for them to come and I can't take it anymore!" Ayaka exclaimed. When Gregor looked at the others, they just shrugged. Just then, they heard the dean's voice over the intercom.

"Attention Class 2-A. Your guest has arrived. She is here at my office and will be with you shortly." Konoe said. Ayaka sighed as Gregor smirked.

"See? What I tell you?" Gregor asked. But then, he saw Ayaka faint.

"Uhhhh...Ayaka?" Gregor asked. He waved his hand in her face, but no response. Luckily, Ayaka was awake by the time Asuna and the others arrived with Nekane. Also there with Class 2-A was Jennifer, Julie and Brianna.

"Hello Nekane! Welcome to Mahora Academy!" the girls cheered. Nekane suddenly started to blush.

"What a warm greeting. It's good to see all of you too." Nekane said. Brianna chuckled.

"We're glad you decided to join us for the holidays Nekane. We're gonna have a great time." Fuka said. Negi looked at Nekane and nodded.

"Now I know for sure. This will be the Christmas we ever had." Nekane said. Soon, everyone joined in a group laugh except for Gregor and Evangeline.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: Anya's Magic Touch

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 3: Anya's Magic Touch_**

The next day, Nekane had settled in nicely to her new room at the dormitories. As she awoke that morning, she yawned and stretched her arms out wide. She rubbed the sleepies from her eyes and climbed out of bed, slipping her feet into her slippers. Nearby, Anya was sleeping quietly.

"Morning already huh?" Nekane thought. She looked at Anya.

"It was rather nice of Anya to keep me company while I'm here. I guess it must be crowded in Negi's room." Nekane thought, smiling at Anya's sleeping face. She walked out in the hall for a little morning walk and to explore the dormitories more. When she returned, Anya awoke.

"Hmm? Nekane? Did...Did you go somewhere?" Anya asked. Nekane lightly smiled.

"Oh. I just went for a little stroll around the building. That's all. Come on. It's time for school Anya." Nekane said. Anya groaned.

"No. Five more minutes..." Anya muttered, hiding under her covers. Nekane sighed.

"Please Anya. Don't tell me this is how you've been acting since you came to the academy with Negi." Nekane said. But all Anya did was try to pretend she was asleep again, snoring loudly. She turned with a smirk.

"All right then. If you insist..." Nekane said. She lightly touched her earring and a quick burst of magic blew Anya out of bed and she fell to the floor.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm UP!" Anya exclaimed. Nekane chuckled.

"That's better." she said. Anya groaned, rubbing her head. She got dressed and went out to school with Asuna, Negi and Konoka. She yawned loudly.

"What's the matter Anya? Didn't get enough sleep?" Asuna teased. Anya groaned.

"Very cute Asuna. I thought I'd finally get some alone time with Nekane. But, of course, she makes me go to class. Sheesh." Anya said. Negi glanced at Anya.

"Anya...you wouldn't want to miss class. That's never good." Negi said. Anya huffed.

"But I'm already fluent in so much of the stuff you teach! You're too boring!" Anya exclaimed. Negi stuttered as Asuna sighed.

"Hey. That's school Anya. So just deal with it." Asuna said. Just then, they heard someone yell. Negi looked on and saw Nodoka about to fall from the stairs.

"GAH! Nodoka!" Negi exclaimed. He rushed to her and drew his staff. He casted a spell and caught Nodoka in an aura that slowly lowered her to the ground. Her books scattered around her.

"Huh? Oh. Th...Thank you Professor Negi." Nodoka stuttered. Anya sighed.

"Look at Negi. The first instant he sees someone in trouble, out comes his magic. It may be all right that the whole class knows this secret. But...sheesh. Does he have to use magic to help everyone ALL the time?" Anya asked. Asuna glanced at her.

"Huh. And YOU would need a reason to use magic to help people sometimes? Don't think all Negi does is use magic." Asuna said. Anya huffed.

"I've known Negi longer than you have Asuna. So don't talk to me like you understand him more than me. Got it?" Anya asked. Asuna turned away with a smirk.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Asuna said. After helping Nodoka, Negi and the others hurried onto class as quickly as they could. As Anya took her seat, she sighed.

"Somehow, I WISH that we had visited Nekane instead. Then I probably wouldn't be stuck in this stuffy classroom." Anya thought. The day went on as normal as Negi was teaching to his students. Kotaro casually interrupted the lesson when he was asking stupid questions.

"Excuse me you stray mutt, but unless you have some DECENT questions, I suggest you keep your arm down and your mouth SHUT." Ayaka said. Kotaro sneered.

"Oh yeah. Like I'm gonna listen to the "Negi-holic" over here!" Kotaro shouted. Ayaka scoffed.

"What? Why you...!" Ayaka shouted. Negi groaned.

"I can't tell if Kotaro sitting in class is a good thing or a BAD thing." Negi thought. After class, Anya walked by herself through the hallways with bag in hand and a stern expression on her face.

"Stupid Negi. He can never make class anymore fun, can he?" Anya asked. Just then, she heard something and looked up ahead, seeing some older high school students picking on a younger grade student. They held her bag high enough, out of her reach.

"Hey! Stop that! Give it back you guys!" the younger student called. But as she jumped for her bag, she fumbled and collided into the high school student holding her bag. Anya huffed.

"Just ignore it Anya. Let her handle this." Anya thought. She continued on, only stopping when she took another look at the student. She was soon up against a wall as another student was looking through her bag.

"What? Okay. Now that's just plain RUDE." Anya thought. She dropped her bag and rushed over.

"Don't worry little girl. I just wanna "borrow" something from you." she said.

"Yeah right! I know what you guys always want from me! You want my money since you're too lazy to bring any yourself!" the student cried. But suddenly, she was given an ominous look from the others.

"What was that? You dare call us high school girls lazy? Heh. Maybe you need to learn your PLACE junior high girl." she said. But suddenly, the high school student felt a small gust of wind blow across her face. She turned and saw Anya.

"Huh? Who are you?" the high school girl asked. Anya huffed.

"My name is Anya. And what, may I ask, are you doing with that girl's bag?" Anya asked. The high school students looked at one another.

"Huh? Wait. Anya? As in Class 2-A's Anya?" one student asked. Anya crossed her arms, secretly hiding her staff in her sleeve.

"I don't want any trouble. But I came to say that what you're doing is rude, especially for a high school student like you." Anya said. The girls let the middle school girl go and surrounded Anya.

"Excuse me? What was that? You've got some nerve saying that to someone twice your size. You may be a high school student too. But don't think we'll let you say that to us." one said. Anya huffed.

"I mean it. Leave her ALONE!" Anya shouted. As the girls rushed at Anya, Negi was passing by in the hall with Asuna before hearing the sound of their yells.

"Whuh? Was that...Anya?" Negi asked. They hurried to the hall and saw the high school students running in terror. Negi and Asuna looked again, seeing Anya helping the middle school student.

"Hey. Are you...okay?" Anya asked. The girl nodded.

"Y...Yeah. Thanks. Your name was...Anya, right?" she asked. Anya nodded.

"Thanks Anya. My...My name's Rita. Thanks again for saving my money." she said. Anya shook her head.

"No. It's all right. I never do like seeing younger people getting picked on. Where were you going?" Anya asked. Rita mentioned she was on her way to lunch. Suddenly, Anya put her arm around her and they walked on together.

"What a coincidence. I was about to do the same. Why don't we go together?" Anya asked. Asuna and Negi looked on in surprise.

"Hey Negi? Those high school girls we saw leaving before...do you think...?" Asuna muttered.

"Did Anya...use her magic to protect Rita?" Negi thought. At the cafeteria, Anya and Rita sat down at the same table. They were happily eating together, sharing stories with each other and jokes. One made Anya laugh so much that she almost choked on a piece of food. But as she and Rita kept eating, she thought back to her using a strong wind spell to scare the other students away from Rita.

"Why did I use my magic back there? I'm not like Negi. I don't use it EVERY time someone needs help." Anya thought "So why did I? I could've easily scared those other girls off." Just then, Anya felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked back and saw the other students from before.

"Hey shortie. That wasn't very cool what you did to us before. I wanna know what in the world you did to us!" one shouted. Anya huffed.

"Excuse me. But I'm eating right now. Go bug someone else." Anya said. The students growled.

"Why you...!" she shouted. But just as the girl grabbed Anya's shoulder, she whispered something and casted a spell, causing a gust of wind around her. Rita gasped and shielded herself. When it was over, Anya's spell had completely flustered the high school girls' hairs. They yelled.

"Gah! Wha..What did she do to our hair?" they shouted. Anya smirked, quietly laughing in a cocky tone. But just as they were back at Anya, Professor Takahata came by.

"Excuse me girls. But I believe you need to go back to your seats and leave these two alone." he said. The girls glanced between Anya and Takahata, groaning and stormed back to their table. Takahata leaned over to Anya.

"Negi told me about what he saw before. Good job Anya." Takahata whispered. He then strolled off. But as he did, Rita gasped. Anya's spell had somehow torn one of the straps on her bag clean in half. Anya looked at it.

"Oops. Must've used too much power." Anya thought.

"Oh man! And I don't have any extra straps at the dorms either! Oh. I should've guessed. All that rough housing they did must've tore away at the straps." Rita groaned. Anya lightly glanced at Rita.

"She really had no idea that I did that? Still, I guess I helped cause it. But...what can I do?" Anya thought. She remembered her staff and slowly reached for it. As she did, she thought of the help Negi gave his students with magic.

"Uhhh...Rita? Maybe I could take a look at it?" Anya asked. Rita glanced at Anya, asking how she could do that. Anya gave a light smirk.

"Just trust me. I have a magic touch when it comes to fixing things." Anya said. After lunch, Anya ducked into the bathroom with Rita outside. After making sure no one else was there, she used her magic and repaired the parts of her straps that ripped. But when she came out, Anya had wrapped the parts she repaired with bandage, hiding the fact she used magic.

"Oh. Anya...it...I...th...thank you. I...I don't know how I could repay you." Rita said. Anya smiled.

"Don't. I just wanted to help." Anya said. Suddenly, Rita took Anya's hand.

"Uhhh...s...say. Do you...wanna be friends or something?" Rita asked. Anya lightly gasped, unsure of what to say. But almost without thinking, Anya smiled.

"Sure." Anya said. Rita exclaimed with glee, suddenly taking out a small red marker from her bag. On the bandage that Anya put, she wrote her name and then asked Anya to write hers. When they finished, the bandage now had both their names.

"Oh. That's really cute." Anya said. The girls kept talking between each other, watched nearby by Negi and Asuna.

"And she said she needs a REASON to use magic to help people. Hmph. Now isn't that a bold face lie?" Asuna muttered.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: Asuna's Gift of Friendship

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 4: Asuna's Gift of Friendship_**

At Mahora Academy that same day, Asuna was starting to walk home with the others nearby. She heard the crunch of snow beneath her feet with each step. Chamo sat on Negi's head.

"Well, I guess you made a new friend Anya. Didn't ya?" Asuna asked. Anya glanced up at her.

"Hmm? You mean Rita? Yeah. She's a nice girl." Anya said. Asuna slyly leaned over to Anya, surprising her a bit.

"Wh...What? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!" Anya shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought it was kind of "nice" how you used magic to help her. Am I right?" Asuna asked. Anya gasped.

"If...If you're implying to what I said before...you...I...ge...d'oh!" Anya groaned. She turned away with her arms crossed. Negi and Asuna chuckled. Just then, Negi saw something on a nearby pole.

"Hey. Look at that." Negi said. They stopped and looked, seeing a paper taped to the pole.

"Huh. It says..."After Class Help Needed for Kindergarden Grade Students". I guess the teachers for the kindergarden kids need a little help." Asuna said. Negi glanced up at Asuna.

"Why don't you volunteer Asuna? I think you'd be great." Negi said.

"Huh? B...But I don't know if I have time. I mean, the holidays are coming and everything. Plus I've got the Art Club tomorrow and all." Asuna said. Anya leaned towards Asuna.

"What's the matter Asuna? Afraid of a few little kids?" Anya asked. Asuna groaned.

"You better watch it Anya." Asuna mumbled. Chamo chuckled.

"Why not toots? You sure are great with kids. I'm sure the kids ya met at Wales last time can vouch for it." Chamo said. Asuna glanced at Chamo.

"Well, you do make a point." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"Go for it Asuna. If you want, I'll stop by after class as well. Give you a little helping hand myself." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Negi." Asuna said. The next day, Asuna went over to the Kindergarden class straight after class. Negi was right there besides her as they went down the hall.

"Hey Negi? What kind of "help" exactly did they want?" Asuna asked. Negi scratched his head.

"I don't really know. I was meaning to ask Professor Takahata if he knew anything about that, but I never got the chance to. He's been busy all week." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll know when we get there." Asuna said. Asuna counted the doors as they walked down the hall, eventually finding the right door.

"Ah. So this is it. You know? I don't think I've ever been to this part of school before." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"That's probably because you never had to meet any of the kindergarden students. I heard they're very nice. Konoka says so." Asuna said. But just as she was opening the door, it flung open and struck Asuna in the face. Negi gasped.

"A...Asuna! Are you okay? Say something!" Negi screamed. Just then, Negi saw two young kids rushing by his legs, chasing each other.

"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!" one cried. They rushed back in as Asuna pried the door from her face. She groaned and rubbed her nose, growling shortly afterwards.

"Why those little...!" she snarled. But as Negi grabbed her jacket, keeping her at bay, one of the teachers came to the door.

"Oh hello there. What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Oh. Uhhh...well, I'm Professor Negi Springfield. And this..."ball of energy" is a student of mine who wants to help. Her name...is Asuna." Negi said, still holding Asuna back. The teacher smiled.

"Ah. I see. It's nice to see both of you. My name is Miss Kea. Thank you so much for coming." she said. Asuna soon snapped out of her rage and faced Miss Kea.

"Oh. Uhhh...no. No. The pleasure is ours." Asuna chuckled. Miss Kea smiled.

"I should probably tell you that some of the students can be a handful. But I sincerely thank you for the help." she said. As she welcomed them in and Negi looked around at the young girls attending kindergarden, Asuna asked what kind of help she exactly needed.

"Oh. Well, nothing too major. I just need a little extra hands to help the kids get through the day and what not." Miss Kea said. Asuna smirked.

"Really? Is that all?" Asuna asked. But as she continued to walk, she slipped on a toy car and fell flat on her face. Negi yelled.

"Asuna! Are you all right?" Negi gasped. Asuna growled, pushing herself up.

"Okay! Who did that?" Asuna yelled. She looked around the room, stopping when she saw a young girl with short black hair, partially covering her left eye. She wore mostly black and had small tan overalls.

"You." she snarled. The girl gave her a quick smirk and stuck her tongue out. Asuna growled.

"Take it easy Asuna. I'm sure the girls didn't mean it. Right?" Negi asked. Asuna huffed, still observing the girl in the corner.

"Yeah. You're right Negi." she said. But as she walked off with the teacher and Negi, Asuna gave the girl one last firm look before turning away. Miss Kea soon had Asuna sit down for story time as she was preparing snacks for the kids. She was reading a story to them.

"And as the princess hurried down the stairs, her prince was still behind her and..." Asuna read, stopped by a spitball shot at her head. Asuna groaned and looked, seeing the same girl from before. She stuck her tongue out. All Asuna did was quietly growl and turn back to the book.

"Sorry about that. Where was...dow!" Asuna said, struck again by a spitball. She looked and the girl was looking away. Later, when the kids had snacks, Asuna was asked to help a girl open her milk box. But when she arrived, she saw it was the girl from earlier.

"You?" Asuna asked. The girl giggled and gave her the milk box, purposely squirting at her with one strong squeeze.

"GAH! HEY! Cut it out!" Asuna yelled. As milk dripped down her face, the girl laughed teasingly and stuck her tongue out. Asuna snarled. It only continued as Asuna kept being the center of the young girl's teasings and jokes. By the time Asuna was halfway through helping out, she was ready to snap. When Negi and Miss Kea weren't looking, Asuna groaned and approached the young girl.

"Okay. Look you. I seriously don't know what you've got against me. But this...this has to stop. And I mean RIGHT NOW!" Asuna snarled. The girl looked on at Asuna. But suddenly, she found herself grabbed by the shirt by Asuna.

"That's what I never liked about kids. They're nothing but pains in the neck!" Asuna growled. The girl gasped, starting to sniffle and whine. Negi turned and gasped.

"Asuna! Stop!" Negi cried. Asuna turned to Negi.

"Back off Negi! You have no idea what she's been doing to me. First she shoots spitwads at me, she makes me trip over stuff, she squirts milk in my face...oh. And let's not forget that she ties my shoelaces together!" Asuna growled. The girl sniffled.

"Stop it! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" she cried. She broke from Asuna and rushed off. Miss Kea sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you about Kodo." she said. Negi and Asuna turned to Miss Kea.

"Hmm? Kodo? Is that her name?" Negi asked.

"Yes. You see, Kodo's parents are always arguing and she, well, feels like she gets caught in the center. And I've seen how they argue. Believe me." Miss Kea said "The only reason she ever does jokes like that is because she wants attention." Asuna gasped.

"Having parents who argue and other girls who seem uneasy around her, Kodo's very lonely." Miss Kea said. Asuna looked towards the far side of the room, seeing Kodo sitting in the corner, sniffling.

"Kodo..." she muttered. Asuna stood up and slowly approached Kodo. The minute Kodo saw her, she started to flee. But Asuna kneeled down and caught Kodo.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" she cried. But rather than seeing Asuna's rage, she felt Asuna pull her close and hug her.

"No. I'm sorry Kodo. I...I got angry at you when...all you really wanted was a friend. I heard about how your parents act." Asuna said. Kodo gasped, glancing at Asuna.

"Believe me. I know how hard it is when you see two people you love fighting. I sometimes see that between my friends too and it makes me feel hurt to see them fighting." Asuna said. Kodo was speechless. Asuna leaned back, facing Kodo directly.

"But hey. You don't have to do pranks like those to get attention. If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask for it." Asuna said. Kodo stuttered.

"R...Really? You don't mind?" Kodo asked. Asuna shook her head.

"Of course not. And...I'm still sorry about snapping earlier. I guess...I didn't know enough about you yet." Asuna said. Kodo sniffled.

"Asuna? I'm real sorry...for all that stuff." Kodo said. Asuna smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well, that's all water under the bridge now. Hey. If you want, I'll be your friend. How about it?" Asuna asked. Kodo looked on, blushing at Asuna.

"Y...You would?" she asked. Asuna nodded as Negi walked over.

"And...if you'll let me, I'll be your friend too. More friends makes things better." Negi said. Kodo stuttered, looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Th...Thank you." she sniffled. Asuna smiled, giving a little laugh. As she did, Kodo heard the sounds of her bells chime. She looked up at Asuna's bells.

"Those are real pretty." Kodo said. Asuna wondered what she meant before looking up at the bells in her hair.

"Oh. You mean these? Yeah. They're real special to me." Asuna said. Kodo asked if she could hear the chime again. Asuna looked at Negi and they both smiled. She leaned over and Negi shook the bells gently, making the same chime as before. Kodo giggled. But as Negi kept it up, Asuna started to get annoyed.

"Okay. Okay. We get it! You don't have to do it THAT much!" Asuna shouted. Negi chuckled.

"Sorry Asuna. I kind of lost track of what I was doing." Negi said. Asuna grinned menacingly at Negi, dropping it when she heard Kodo's laughter. They looked at each other and lightly chuckled. Miss Kea smiled.

"Kodo...this is the first time...I've ever seen you smile like this." she thought.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: The Lucky Scarf Made for Two

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 5: The Lucky Scarf Made for Two_**

The next day, it was the start of the weekend and the twins were just returning to the dorms after a time out with the Walking Club. Fuka sighed as she threw off her winter hat.

"Phew. I really feel toasty now. It was really cold today, huh?" Fuka asked. Fumika nodded, slipping off her jacket.

"Yeah. I'm really glad Kaede came with us today. It just feels so much more fun when the whole club gets together to walk." Fumika said. As she hung up her jacket, she looked around.

"Hmm? Hey Fuka! Did you see my lucky scarf?" Fumika called. Fuka came into the room, rubbing her forehead with a long light blue scarf. It was decorated with purple zig zag markings.

"Heh? Your lucky what? No. Not really." Fuka said "What's it look like?" Fumika gasped.

"Uhh...sis?" Fuka asked. Fumika suddenly grabbed the scarf around Fuka's neck and ripped it right off, sending her sister for a spin before crashing. Fuka groaned.

"Fumika! What was that for?" she yelled.

"Fuka! I can't believe you took my lucky scarf like that!" Fumika cried. Fuka groaned, rattling her head.

"Huh? It's this one? What makes it so lucky anyway? I never had much luck with it." Fuka said "And I've worn it several times. Trust me." Fumika shook her head.

"Really? How about the time you got that high score on the test Professor Negi gave us last winter? You were wearing THIS scarf. And how about the time you found a four leaf clover? It was still cold and you had my scarf on." Fumika asked. Fuka stopped to think back, figuring the scarf must've been lucky. Fumika smiled.

"So, what makes it so lucky to you?" Fuka asked.

"This was the scarf I was wearing when I first made Frosty. That's why. And thanks to the professor, I still get to see him." Fumika said, blushing a bit as she held the scarf in her hands.

"It's real important to me. So I don't ever wanna lose it." Fumika said. Fuka merely crossed her hands behind her head.

"Okay. Whatever you say Fumika." Fuka said, strolling off shortly after. Fumika neatly folded the scarf and set it aside on the side of the bed. Later that night, the twins went to bed. But before nodding off, Fumika stored her scarf in the drawers nearby the bed. However, the next morning, the scarf was gone.

"GAH! Wh...What? Where'd my lucky scarf go?" Fumika cried. The first person Fumika thought to go to was Fuka, betting more than anything that she took it. She rushed to find Fuka, seeing her out in the hallway eavesdropping with Kazumi. Fuka didn't see her sister coming and was yanked backwards by the ear.

"Oww! Hey! What gives?" Fuka cried.

"You took my scarf! My lucky scarf!" Fumika shouted. Fuka idly looked away.

"Wh...What do you mean sis? I didn't take your scarf. What would make you say that?" Fuka asked. Fumika growled, grabbing the scarf around Fuka's neck and showing it to her. Fuka saw that she was, indeed, wearing it.

"Whoa. How'd that get there? Heh heh." Fuka chuckled.

"Don't play dumb Fuka! You took it! You ALWAYS take my stuff!" Fumika cried.

"Come on! We're twins! We practically share everything." Fuka said. Fumika started to shed a few tears.

"Yeah. I know. But that scarf really means a lot to me. So please. Give it back. Please?" Fumika asked. Fuka looked on at her sniffling sister and sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Truth is...I guess I accidentally grabbed this scarf when I went out with Kazumi. Here." Fuka said. Fumika sighed and thanked Fuka. But suddenly, one of the kindergarden children came rushing by. She grabbed a hold of it just as Fuka gave the scarf to Fumika. The twins gasped.

"Wh...Wha..? Hey! You grubby little kid! Give it back!" Fuka cried. Suddenly, Miss Kea came racing by.

"Oh. Fuka and Fumika, is it? I'm so sorry. I was taking her to class when she got away from me." she said. Fuka and Fumika glanced up at the teacher.

"Oh. Are you the teacher Professor Negi told us about? You're one of the kindergarden teachers? Well, in any case, she just stole our lucky scarf!" Fuka shouted. Fumika groaned, eyeing her.

"I said it was MY lucky scarf Fuka!" Fumika cried. Fuka turned to her.

"What? I've had my fair share of luck. I only realized how right you were about that scarf being lucky last night." Fuka said. Fumika groaned, saying she was gonna go get her scarf back. Fuka gawked.

"Hey! That's OUR scarf! Stop sounding so greedy with lucky stuf sis!" Fuka cried. Miss Kea started to worry.

"This could be bad. I should get Professor Negi. Those are his students, maybe he can help." Miss Kea said, hurrying off. Meanwhile, all over the school grounds, Fuka and Fumika chased after the kindergarden student that took the scarf.

"Give it back! You bad girl!" Fumika cried.

"Stop! Thief!" Fuka shouted. The whole time, the little girl was laughing.

"Whee! Mine! Mine!" she laughed. Fuka and Fumika groaned, thinking this was all a game to the little girl.

"That's it! Gimme that!" Fuka cried, jumping for the scarf once they got outside. She reached out and managed to snag the scarf right out of the hands of the little girl. Fuka then fell flat on her face in the snow. Fumika hurried to Fuka's side and helped her up.

"Fuka! You okay?" she cried. Fuka spit snow from her mouth and dusted the bit off her head before looking at Fumika. She grinned as she showed her the scarf.

"Oh! You got it! Fuka! Thank you so much!" Fumika said. But just as she was going to take it, Fuka turned away.

"Hey. Not so fast! I wanna say something first. I'll give you back this IF you'll agree to share it with your sister too." Fuka said. Fumika gasped.

"What? Fuka! Come on! You've got a scarf too! Besides, this one is mine!" Fumika cried.

"Yeah. I know I do. But since you reminded me about how "lucky things" tend to happen when we wear this scarf, I wanna have sometime with it too." Fuka said. Fumika groaned.

"If you want "luck" to happen, go get your own lucky object!" Fumika cried. Fuka groaned, trying to wrestle back her sister. But Fumika slipped her hand through Fuka's arm and grabbed it.

"Aha! Got it!" Fumika cried. But Fuka growled, grabbing the other end of the scarf.

"I only said you could have it back when you shared it with me! Now cut it out!" Fuka cried. As the twins fought, Negi, Asuna and Miss Kea hurried to the scene. Negi gasped.

"Oh no! Girls! Wait! Stop!" Negi cried. The twins couldn't hear Negi, too busy fighting. Asuna groaned.

"Yo! Fuka! Fumika! STOP IT!" Asuna exclaimed, giving a loud whistle shortly after. Fuka and Fumika stopped and turned to Negi and Asuna.

"What's gotten into you two? Why are you fighting over a stupid thing like a scarf?" Asuna asked.

"Why? This scarf is lucky Asuna! And I've had it for a long time now. Now Fuka wants me to "share" it when she OBVIOUSLY has been taking my stuff without asking!" Fumika shouted. Fuka groaned.

"Only because you seem to be getting rather "greedy"!" Fuka cried. Fumika scoffed, telling her to take that back. They soon started to fight again. But as they were frantically tugging, the sewing was coming undone. One strong tug from both twins finally caused the scarf to rip in two, throwing both Fuka and Fumika to the ground.

"Uh oh." Asuna said. The twins looked at the torn sections of the scarf, both starting to sniffle.

"It...It..." Fuka sniffled.

"It ripped..." Fumika said. They both started to cry, watched by the others. Negi approached Fuka and Fumika.

"Girls. Please don't cry." Negi said. The twins turned to Negi.

"But professor...my lucky scarf. It...It ripped. Now what am I gonna do with it?" Fumika asked. Negi looked to Fuka.

"Yeah. And all I wanted to do was borrow it." Fuka sniffled. Negi sighed.

"Oh girls. I wish there was something I could do. But...oh wait. Maybe I could..." Negi said. Asuna gasped, figuring she knew what he was gonna do. She took Miss Kea by the arm.

"Uhhh...say! Miss Kea? Can I ask you...?" Asuna asked before looking back at Negi. He took each end of the scarf and walked off, leaving Asuna stumped.

"Uhhh...whuh?" Asuna mumbled. The twins and Asuna followed Negi to the room where Nekane was staying. She gladly took each half of the scarf and went to work. With a little extra knitting, she made each half of the scarf its own unique version. The half given to Fuka now had a section of pink with red zags and the one given to Fumika had a section of green with pink zags.

"There. That should give equal good luck to you both." Nekane said. The twins gasped in awe, looking on with smiles at the work Nekane had done.

"Thanks so much Nekane!" they exclaimed. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Oh. So THIS is what you were planning. And I thought you were gonna use magic again." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, please Asuna. You don't think I don't try and find other ways to fix things, do you?" Negi asked. Asuna smiled, rubbing Negi's head.

"Good job teach." Asuna said. Negi chuckled, seeing the twins turn to Negi.

"Thanks so much Professor Negi. Sorry about us arguing before." Fumika said. She then turned to Fuka, apologizing too.

"Uh...no. I'm sorry Fumika. I should've known how lucky that scarf was to you. But next time, I'll ask before I borrow. Okay?" Fuka asked. Fumika nodded.

"Okay. Thanks sis." Fumika said. Fuka smiled and the two hugged each other tight in their arms.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: Kazumi's Surprise Guest

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 6: Kazumi's Surprise Guest_**

As class was beginning the next day at Mahora Academy, all of Class 2-A were rushing to get to their seats. But as Negi sat down at his deck, he saw Ayaka and Asuna come charging into the doorway at the same time, getting stuck.

"Gah! Out of my way bells! I was here FIRST!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah right! Who says bubble butt? Now...move outta my way before ya squish me!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka growled.

"Who are YOU calling "bubble butt" now? Watch your tone Asuna!" Ayaka snarled. Both girls glared at each other, snarling. But they were suddenly shoved in by Kotaro, looking rather disgusted.

"Hey, you two shouldn't clutter the doorway like that. You wanna make us late or what?" Kotaro asked. Ayaka and Asuna groaned, laying face flat on the floor. He casually walked by until Asuna grabbed his leg.

"Hey! That wasn't nice Kotaro! Why'd ya shove me in like that?" Asuna shouted. Kotaro shrugged.

"I dunno. You were in the way maybe?" Kotaro asked. Asuna groaned, standing back up and hurrying to her seat alongside Ayaka. Negi lightly chuckled.

"All right then. Is everyone here?" Negi asked. The girls all waved to the professor, showing they were here. He smiled.

"Okay then. Before we begin class, I have an announcement to make." Negi said. Asuna groaned.

"Oh great. What now? Whenever there's an "announcement" about anything, it's usually boring." Asuna said. Konoka giggled.

"Not the ones Negi makes, right?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah. You're right." Asuna said, glancing at Konoka.

"Well, the announcement is that we will be having an exchange student spending time with us as apart of the holidays. So I hope everyone will treat her nicely." Negi said. The girls suddenly gasped and turned to each other, starting to chatter up a storm.

"Hmm. A new exchange student for the holidays? Now THAT is an odd treat. I wonder who?" Kazumi thought, growing a sly smile. Sayo smiled.

"I can't wait. Who is it? Who is it?" Sayo asked. Just then, Negi heard someone knocking at the door.

"Uhh...hello? I'm the new transfer student. May I come in?" a voice called from the hallway. Negi glanced at the door and smiled, believing this to be her now.

"Of course. Please, come in." Negi said. The door opened and everyone looked on with anticipation. And to everyone's joyful surprise, especially Kazumi, the "transfer student" was their friend, Tina from Wales.

"Hey. Isn't she...?" Chao asked.

"Tina? No way! Is that you?" Kazumi laughed. Tina gasped.

"K...Kazumi? And...you're all...Class 2-A! No way!" Tina exclaimed. She laughed as she saw everyone around her. The girls gave a wave and cheered as Tina smiled.

"Hey Tina! I never thought our "little visitor" was gonna be you!" Kazumi exclaimed. Tina giggled.

"Somehow...I had a feeling I'd see you Kazumi. It almost feels like there's not a single Christmas we miss together. Right?" Tina asked. Both girls chuckled as Sayo smiled as well.

"I wonder...did the dean do this?" Negi thought. Tina looked back at Negi and bowed.

"Hi Negi. It's been a while, huh?" Tina asked.

"Yes. So...who do we thank for this surprise?" Negi asked. Tina smiled, saying to thank the dean and her parents. Kazumi smiled, glad to hear Tina's family was doing great since last year.

"My family have really been doing great since last Christmas. My dad has a really good paying job and with the dean's help, I get to see what it's like to have the holidays in your home now." Tina said. Kazumi asked if that means her whole family was at Mahora too.

"Yeah. They are. We're still deciding where to stay though. A lot of the hotels in town are being filled up fast for the holidays." Tina said.

"Does this mean you'll be studying with us?" Sakurako asked. Tina nodded, at least until the end of the month. Evangeline sighed.

"Great. As if our class can't get any weirder, chock up another young girl student for us." Evangeline said. Tina looked for a seat, unable to find any. But luckily, Kazumi offered her a seat next to her. It was Sayo's seat, something Sayo was easily willing to give up.

"Oh. Thank you." Tina said. Negi chuckled, feeling that he would have to get another chair for Tina come next class. The class went on as usual, Tina getting her first taste of attending school at Mahora Academy. She also saw Asuna and Ayaka arguing with each other inbetween class.

"Uhhh...do they do this a lot?" Tina asked. Kazumi smirked.

"More than you'd know Tina. Trust me." she whispered. As the lunch bell rang, Tina left class with Kazumi close at her side.

"So, any ideas as to where your parents are now?" Kazumi asked. Tina paused to think.

"Well, I last saw them at the dean's office as he was giving them a introduction to the academy. So...I bet they're out exploring the town right now." Tina said. Kazumi smiled.

"Yeah. There's a lot at Mahora City for sure." Kazumi said. They approached the cafeteria, Kazumi seeing Tina begin to fish in her pocket.

"Hey. If you need any money for lunch, I can treat you." Kazumi said. Tina gasped.

"Whoa! No! No! You don't have to Kazumi!" Tina stuttered. Kazumi chuckled.

"Why not? Just consider it a "welcome to Japan" treat, huh?" Kazumi asked. Tina sighed, accepting Kazumi's offer. Meanwhile, in town, Tina's parents were enjoying the sights around town, stopping to chat with Nekane in the city plaza.

"I should've guessed we'd run into you Nekane. When you called us to say you were going to spend the holidays with Negi, Tina was so jealous." Tina's mom said. Nekane giggled.

"Oh really? I guess she really likes seeing Negi and his class for the holidays." Nekane said. Tina's father nodded, saying that thanks to the dean, Tina gets to attend school at Mahora this Christmas, treating it as an "early Christmas present". Nekane smiled.

"The school's full of a lot of nice girls. I bet Tina is going to have a lot of great stories to tell you after her first day's over." Nekane said. After lunch, Tina wiped her mouth.

"Wow. The food here is amazing." Tina said. Kazumi chuckled, saying lunch was "so-so" today. Tina glanced at Kazumi.

"So what else is there at the academy?" Tina asked. Kazumi glanced at her and smirked, telling her that there's a lot to see after school. After hearing that, Tina seemed very impatient about seeing what goes on after class. As the final bell rang and the girls returned home, Kazumi was leaving with Tina nearby. Sayo floated along behind her.

"What's on the agenda tonight Kazumi? Another big scoop to write about?" Sayo asked. Kazumi chuckled.

"Not tonight Sayo. I'd thought I give Tina a little tour of my own. A tour of around the school." Kazumi said. Tina smiled, saying she couldn't wait. Kazumi led Tina all around the grounds, introducing her to some of the other students around Mahora. She also gave her a grand tour of the dormitories, ending at her dorm room.

"Wow. This school is amazing! I wonder how my parents are?" Tina asked. Kazumi asked if she wanted to see. Tina nodded. They left the academy and headed out for the streets of Mahora City. Tina looked around at all the many sights and Christmas wonders around her.

"Whoa. This is where you LIVE?" Tina asked.

"Yep. It's not like the quiet town of Wales, huh? For me, I celebrate Christmas in the big city." Kazumi said. Tina stopped to ask Kazumi what kinds of things they did around Christmas at Mahora.

"Huh? What does our city do for the holidays? Hmm. Lemme think. Oh! We have a big class feast on Christmas Eve night at the school. It helps promote good nature and friendship between the classes at Mahora. And in town, they have bands that play and there's even a holiday parade that we get to watch." Kazumi said. All of these fun events had Tina filled with glee.

"Oh wow! This is gonna be the best Christmas EVER!" Tina cried. Kazumi chuckled. But then, she felt Tina hugging her side.

"Hmm? What the...?" Kazumi asked. Tina looked up at her.

"Thanks a lot Kazumi. You know something? I don't what I'd do...without a friend like you." Tina said. Kazumi blushed a bit, trying to hide it by rubbing her eyes before the tears came.

"Hey. No problem. That's why friends exist, right?" Kazumi asked. Tina and Kazumi looked at each other, laughing together as Tina's parents approached nearby. They didn't say a word as they watched the girls.

"Oh Tina. It always warms my heart...to see you so happy." Tina's mother thought.

**__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Ch 7: Natsumi's Yuletide Tale

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 7: Natsumi's Yuletide Tale_**

It was one night at the Mahora Theatre as Class 2-A was putting on a performance for the Mahora Middle School and Kindergarden students. It was a telling of the classic "Twas the Night Before Christmas" with Natsumi leading the story.

"All right Natsumi. No big deal. It's only the lower grade students. I don't see any high school students. So, as long as everyone sticks to their parts, things should go well." Natsumi thought, peeking out through the curtains. She suddenly felt someone patting her back. She jumped from fright, turning around to see Asuna.

"Oh. A...Asuna. Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Natsumi shouted. Asuna chuckled sarcastically.

"Sorry. Anyway, everyone's ready to go Natsumi. Just wanted to tell you." Asuna said.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks." Natsumi said. She looked back at the friends she gathered together to help her with the story. Negi and Anya played the children, Nekane was the mother and Kotaro was to play Santa Claus.

"Okay guys. I wanna say "thanks" again for helping me put on this show. I really do appreciate the help." Natsumi said. Kotaro chuckled, glaring off with a smirk.

"Yeah. Considering how "beserk" you went after you were offered the chance." Kotaro thought. He flashed back to the instant Natsumi came to everyone, practically on her hands and knees.

:::

_"Heh? What's that? The Theatre Club asked you to put on a show for the lower grade students?" Asuna asked. Natsumi nodded, slumping on her desk._

_"Yeah. And I really wasn't sure what to do." Natsumi said. Kotaro huffed._

_"Really Natsumi. If you wig out this much over such little things like that, you'll never gonna get anywhere." Kotaro said. Negi and Asuna glared at Kotaro before turning to Natsumi._

_"What do they want you to perform?" Negi asked. Natsumi looked up._

_"Just any kind of Christmas story. All I could think of was "The Night Before Christmas". That's it." Natsumi said. Negi smiled._

_"I don't see what the problem with that is. If you need any of us to help, we'd be glad to. Right Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded._

_"Yeah. You don't have to stress out over silly little things like Natsumi. We're all best friends." Konoka said. Natsumi smiled, shedding tears._

_"Thanks you guys." Natsumi said "Y...You're right. What was I getting worked up about?" Kotaro sighed, looking away. He preferred not to say anything that time._

:::

Natsumi took a seat behind the curtain and held the storybook in her hands. As Asuna and Konoka opened the curtain and the audience began to clap, Negi and Anya were sitting with Nekane by a fireplace background. Anya was hanging stockings on the fireplace as a Christmas tree shimmered nearby.

"Okay. Ahem." Natsumi thought, flipping to the first page.

"Come children. It's time for bed." Mother Nekane said. Anya and Negi sighed.

"But mother. Are you quite sure?" Anya asked. Nekane chuckled.

"Yes. Now come along now." she said, taking Anya's hand. She led Negi and Anya towards a bed off stage as Yue dimmed the light.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Natsumi read. Anya and Negi began to snuggle into bed.

"The children were nestled, all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their head." Natsumi read. But she stopped momentarily when she heard Anya beginning to snore. Negi glanced at Anya.

"Excuse me...Anya? Why are you snoring so loud?" Negi whispered.

"What? We're supposed to be asleep and that's what I'm trying to do." Anya said. The audience lightly laughed, hearing their voices.

"But we're not really supposed to be sleeping. And do you really snore like that?" Negi asked. Anya scoffed.

"Wh...What was that? You're the one who cuddles up with Asuna in bed you little perv!" Anya quietly groaned. Natsumi sighed.

"Oh you two." Natsumi thought. Asuna and Konoka looked on at the others on stage.

"Yeesh Anya. Why not tell the whole SCHOOL my little secret?" Asuna thought, blushing red. Natsumi tried to ignore their arguing and continued to read.

"And mamma in her kerchif and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap." Natsumi read. Nekane lightly smiled off stage.

"When out on the roof, there arose such a clatter..." Natsumi read, stopping when a loud thumping noise was heard. It was Makie and Yuna behind the background, banging on the floor with wooden reindeer legs.

"Hey. What was that?" Anya asked. She looked to Negi, who was now truly asleep.

"Negi? Negi?" Anya said, rattling Negi. He mumbled, lightly muttering in his sleep. Anya groaned.

"Great. He's asleep. What's wrong? Didn't he get enough sleep last night or something?" Anya thought. She sighed and tried to get out of bed, tripping on Negi and bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"Uhhh...I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." Natsumi read. Anya glared angrily at Negi, who awoke from the fall.

"Anya? Why did you push me out of bed?" Negi asked. Anya scoffed.

"Y...You dummy! Didn't you hear the noise just now?" Anya asked, trying to stay in character. The thumping before was heard again, catching Negi's ears. He remembered the play and rushed to the window with Anya.

"Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash." Natsumi read. Negi opened the fake window to see Kaede raining down fake snow by the window.

"The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below. When what to my wondering eyes should appear...but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeers." Natsumi read. Fuka moved behind Kaede, ringing bells as she moved.

"With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment, it must be Saint Nick." Natsumi read. Anya and Negi turned to each other with smiles.

"Anya! It...It's Santa Claus!" Negi exclaimed. Anya laughed.

"Yeah! I...I think it is!" she cried. They both looked out the window.

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name." Natsumi read. She turned to see Kotaro behind the chimney, dressed as Santa Claus. He gave a quick thumbs up.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and...and...Vinnex? No. Frank?" Kotaro shouted, easily forgetting the names. The audience laughed.

"D'oh! Don't tell me he forgot his line!" Natsumi thought.

"Uhh...it's something with a "V". Oh wait! On Vixen! Okay. Now the rest were...Comet and Cupid and Donner and...Blitzen?" Kotaro said. Asuna groaned.

"To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Asuna cried. Natsumi gasped, looking back at her. Kotaro groaned.

"Yeah. Thanks...for stealing my line." Kotaro grumbled. Natsumi sighed.

"Okay. Moving on..." she thought, turning the page. Negi and Anya continued to look out the window as the commotion went on.

"So up to the house-top his coursers they flew, with a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too. And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof." Natsumi read. Makie began lightly tapping the legs as Kotaro readied to climb in the door through the chimney.

"All right. Now I just gotta slip on stage...through some tiny little door?" Kotaro thought, seeing the door for himself. He looked at the bag of toys on his back, wondering how he'd fit.

"What's wrong Kotaro?" Yuna whispered. Kotaro groaned, deciding to climb down through the chimney top instead. The bag of toys got stuck in the door.

"As I drew in my head and was turning around..." Natsumi read. Negi and Anya turned to the fireplace, waiting to see Kotaro.

"Okay. Here I come!" Kotaro thought. He took a deep breath and dove down the chimney. But he got stuck half way, the bag of toys snagging in the chimney stack.

"Down the chimney St. Nicholas came in a...bound?" Natsumi read, seeing Kotaro stuck in the chimney. His kicking caused ashes to drift down the chimney.

"What?" Negi asked.

"Dagh! Stupid bag! Come down already!" Kotaro shouted. Anya and Negi sighed.

"Oh no. Don't tell me he got stuck!" Anya groaned. The audience started to laugh as Natsumi groaned.

"No. Kotaro..." Natsumi thought. Asuna groaned.

"I had a feeling that door would be too small. So now he's going diving down the chimney? That's it." Asuna said. She hurried across stage and went to the chimney, peeking in through the door and looking up at Kotaro.

"Asuna...? A little help here?" Kotaro asked. Asuna groaned, grabbing his boot.

"Come on and get loose Santa!" Asuna shouted. Kotaro yelled as Asuna feverishly tugged at his leg.

"Yow! Hey! Easy there! That's my leg you're trying to rip off!" Kotaro called. Konoka continued to watch before turning to see an extra box of Santa's costume. She got an idea and grabbed the box, hurrying to Asuna. She tapped Asuna's back, causing her to pop out.

"Huh? What is it Konoka?" Asuna asked. Without warning, Konoka hurried and got Asuna into the Santa costume.

"Hurry Asuna. They're expecting a Santa Claus. So just take Kotaro's place and go!" Konoka cried. With the costume put on, Asuna hurried into the doorway. Konoka was too impatient and shoved her through, making Asuna hit the floor with a "bounce" rather than a bound. Nekane hurried out onto the stage with Anya and Negi, seeing Asuna hit the floor.

"Uhh...Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound!" Natsumi exclaimed, reading on again. Asuna coughed, swatting the ashes from her face. Asuna gasped, realizing she didn't have a bag of toys. She was thrown a bag by Kaede off stage.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back and he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack." Natsumi read. Asuna dusted the ash from her costume.

"His eyes, how they twinkled, and his dimples how merry. His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry. His droll little mouth was all drawn up in a bow and the beard on his face was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath." Natsumi read. Asuna realized she had no pipe and tried to ignore it. But she wasn't too keen about looking old at all with the beard on her face.

"He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly." Natsumi read. Anya started to snicker, hearing that line, but Asuna angrily glared at her. Asuna cleared her throat and made a deep "Ho! Ho! Ho!" laugh.

"And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself." Natsumi read. Anya started to laugh out loud. Asuna groaned.

"Oh yeah. Laugh now. I'll get you back for this "giggle-puss"." Asuna thought.

"A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word but went straight to work. He filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk." Natsumi read. Asuna fished around in the bag and put the stuffing within inside the stockings. She then went back in the chimney, still hearing Kotaro struggling.

"If I can just...ah! I think...!" Kotaro thought. Asuna put her finger to her nose.

"And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose." Natsumi read. But as Asuna prepared to climb back through the chimney door, Kotaro finally came free and crashed onto Asuna. They both groaned in the base of the chimney.

"D'oh! Guess Kotaro got loose after all." Konoka said. Asuna growled, forcing Kotaro through the door of the chimney. She then followed.

"I can't believe you stole my part Asuna! That was so not cool!" Kotaro cried. Asuna scoffed.

"Hey! If I didn't, we'd be still waiting for you!" Asuna shouted. Natsumi lightly groaned, deciding to wrap it all up.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight..." Natsumi read. Kotaro hurried to the window and decided to finish with his line.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Kotaro shouted, butted in by Asuna.

"And to all a good night!" she cried.

"Why you!" Kotaro snarled. The two Santa grabbed at each other and tackled into the set. But before it came crashing down, the curtain was pulled shut. The audience clapped as Natsumi observed the remains.

"Well, that went well." Natsumi thought.

**__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: The Great Second Snowball Fight

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 8: The Second Great Snowball Fight_**

It was December 8th at Mahora Academy as Negi's class was just finishing. Negi was writing the lesson on the wall with aide from a step stool when he heard the bell ring.

"Oh. Is class over? Okay. That's all girls. You're free to go." Negi said. The girls all stood up.

"See you tomorrow Professor Negi!" the girls called. As the others left, Asuna and Anya walked up to Negi's desk.

"Okay Negi. You ready?" Asuna asked. Negi looked on confused.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Negi asked. Asuna sighed.

"For what?" Uhh...to go gift shopping. Remember? We talked about it yesterday? We were gonna take time after class to go Christmas shopping for the others? Do you want to give Nekane a present this year or what?" Anya asked. Negi gasped, chuckling shortly after.

"Oh. Yes. That. I'm sorry. It must've slipped my mind." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry. I had a feeling you would. So that's why I remembered." Asuna said, tapping her head. Giving a wink, Negi followed Asuna and Anya out of the room as Chamo popped out of Negi's pocket. He yawned loudly.

"So...is class over? I was getting bored and curled up for a nap. Thanks for wearing those pants with the bigger pockets Negster." Chamo said. Negi smiled, telling Chamo it was all right. Anya shuddered.

"Hmm? What is it Anya?" Negi asked.

"How could you be all right...knowing THAT was in your pocket?" Anya asked, referring to Chamo "No way would I let some filthy rodent sleep in MY pockets!" Asuna chuckled, reminding Anya she never really wears any pants with any pockets.

"What was that? You'd better watch it Kagurazaka!" Anya shouted. Asuna and Negi lightly chuckled, hoping Anya would just ignore it, which she did. As they exited the school and walked out into the courtyard, Asuna saw something that made her stop.

"Huh? Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna was looking on at a bunch of middle school kids throwing snowballs at each other, having a snowball fight.

"You know something? Looking at them, I've just remembered something." Asuna said. Negi and Anya turned to Asuna.

"Really? What?" Anya asked. Asuna glanced at them.

"Remember that first year we went to spend Christmas with Nekane? I was just wondering about that big snowball fight between Ayaka and I. Didn't that end in a tie?" Asuna asked. Negi and Anya lightly gasped.

"Now that you bring it up, I really can't remember myself. That was so long ago." Negi said. Anya nodded.

"Hmm. Maybe Kazumi would remember?" Asuna thought. They noticed Kazumi passing by with Tina before Asuna stopped to ask her.

"What? You wanna know if I remembered that snowball fight? From the first time we had Christmas at Wales? Hmm. I think it was a tie. That's what Yue said anyway." Kazumi said. Asuna nodded.

"I had a feeling. If it WAS a tie, I think we need to have a re-match as soon as possible." Asuna said. Kazumi asked how she was going to coax Ayaka to have another snowball fight. Asuna said she would find a way, just noticing Ayaka walking past with Makie and Chizuru close by. She snickered and bent over, forming a snowball in her hands. Negi saw Ayaka and gasped.

"Oh no. Asuna...please don't." Negi said. Asuna ignored Negi's words, aiming the snowball for Ayaka.

"Hey class rep! CATCH!" Asuna shouted. She threw the snowball with great force and speed. But Makie was first to see it.

"Uhhh...Ayaka?" Makie asked. Ayaka turned to Makie until she could hear the snowball whistle towards her, striking Ayaka in the head. She yelped and fell face first in the snow. But as quickly as she was knocked over, Ayaka stood back up and spit the snow from her mouth. Her eyes slowly glared back.

"ASUNA..." she growled in a deep tone. She turned to Asuna, seeing her stick her tongue out.

"Hey Ayaka! I just remembered that snowball fight from way back! We never got to have our re-match! So how about it? Think you can take ME?" Asuna cried. Ayaka growled, her eyes burning brightly.

"What are you talking about Asuna? Are you TRYING to make me angry? If you want a snowball fight, you got it! But prepare for a snowball WAR!" Ayaka shouted. Suddenly, all of Class 2-A started to gather around. Gregor and Brianna were among them.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Kazumi said. Nodoka and Yue rushed over.

"What's going on?" Nodoka asked.

"A re-match. Remember that first snowball fight Ayaka and Asuna had on our first trip to Wales? Heh. Now it's round two." Kazumi said, winking to Nodoka. Nodoka gasped.

"Uhh...Asuna DOES remember what started the first one, right?" Yue asked. Gregor huffed.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna go and get myself in some stupid thing like this. I'm outta here." Gregor said. But Asuna had suddenly pointed to him and Brianna.

"Not so fast! You two are apart of Team Kagurazaka! So get over here!" Asuna called. Gregor groaned.

"Too late." Brianna chuckled. In no time at all, Asuna and Ayaka quickly formed their new teams for this re-match snowball fight. Each side had exactly ten members. Asuna's team was comprised of herself, Haruna, Lingshen, Kaede, Konoka, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Gregor and Brianna. On Ayaka's team, it was comprised of herself, Chizuru, Fei Ku, Sakurako, Kakizaki, Madoka, Natsumi, Satomi, Misora and Makie.

"Be careful Miss Konoka." Setsuna thought, watching from the sidelines with Negi, Yue and Nodoka. Kazumi readied to take pictures with her camera, Sayo and Tina watching from behind. Negi then noticed Kotaro approaching, sipping from a juice box.

"Hey. What's going on Negi?" Kotaro asked.

"Asuna and Ayaka are having another snowball fight." Negi sighed. Kotaro glanced on, seeing the looks on their faces. Yue raised her hand in the air.

"Ready...set...go." Yue said, rather dull in her tone. Everyone soon started to form snowballs and they were sent flying everywhere.

"Remember the rules guys! You get hit by an opposing team, you're out!" Asuna shouted. She targeted Ayaka and launched a fast pitch at her. But Ayaka ducked, letting it zoom overhead.

"Hey! You could've taken my head off with that one!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna chuckled, but quickly dodged a throw from Ayaka. Nearby, Evangeline and Chachamaru were passing by.

"Look master. I believe Asuna and the class representative are finally getting even from the first snowball royale." Chachamaru said. Evangeline huffed.

"Bunch of giddy loons. They'll tire themselves out like they did last time. Come Chachamaru." Evangeline said. But as they continued, Jennifer and Julie stood to watch. Evangeline only stopped when she was hit in the head by a snowball.

"Dagh! What the...? All right. Which of you brats threw that?" Evangeline asked, turning to Jennifer. But she gasped when she saw Nagi, lightly tossing a snowball in his hand.

"What's the matter Evangeline? Too old for a friendly snowball fight are you?" Nagi asked. Evangeline huffed.

"You dare to challenge me? I practically am a master of ice magic. So who's to say I can't beat YOU at snowballs?" Evangeline sneered. As she threw one back at him, on the field, Asuna and Ayaka's sides were throwing snowballs left and right.

"C'mon girls! Show class rep that we aim to WIN this time!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Ladies! Teach this pompous fool why I am the true Queen of Snowballs!" Ayaka cried. Suddenly, Ayaka was struck in the back of her head by a snowball. She turned and saw Makie.

"Oops. Heh. Sorry class rep. Your head was in the way." Makie chuckled. As Ayaka growled, Fuka and Fumika had just teamed up to strike down Fei Ku.

"All right!" they cried. But suddenly, Fumika was hit from the side by Sakurako. Madoka then leaped out from behind Fuka, armed with a snowball.

"I gotcha now!" Madoka called. But just as she was about to throw, Kakizaki pitched a snowball herself, unfortunately striking Madoka.

"D'oh! Sorry!" she called. Anya was being chased from behind by Chizuru.

"Hey. Where are you going Anya? Come back. I want to give you something." Chizuru said. Anya hurried and ducked behind a tree, avoiding Chizuru's throw. But as quickly as Chizuru sighed from missing, she was quickly pelted by Anya, emerging from the tree with a barrage of snowballs.

"Take that! No one can outsmart the Great Anya as easily as that!" Anya boasted, before hit from a snowball. Off the battlefield, Kotaro kept sipping his juice before a misfire from Ayaka knocked it from his hand.

"What the...? HEY! Watch where you're throwing that snowball blondie!" Kotaro shouted. He growled and formed a snowball by his feet.

"Uhh...now Kotaro...please take it easy." Negi said. But Kotaro roared and threw the snowball, getting a clean shot at Ayaka. She gasped before the snowball blinded her with a direct hit to her face. Konoka was suddenly hit by a snowball, causing Setsuna to gasp.

"All right! Who DARES to hit Miss Konoka like that?" Setsuna cried. She looked and saw Natsumi nearby.

"Uh oh. Did...I do something wrong?" Natsumi asked. Soon, Natsumi was running around screaming as an angry Setsuna gave chase with snowballs. With the fight raging on, Asuna and Ayaka were down to their last two players. It was Ayaka and Satomi against Asuna and Gregor.

"Now...you two...are finished!" Ayaka called. She turned to Satomi, handing her a snowball. Gregor passed one to Asuna.

"Strangely, this is kinda fun. Let her have it good Asuna." Gregor said. Asuna chuckled, making sure she would. Each prepared to throw as the rest of the class watched. They threw with all their might, causing the snowballs to soar. Each seemed to hit the other directly in the face. But as Ayaka, Satomi and Gregor were leaning back from the hit, Negi looked at Asuna.

"Hey! Look!" Haruna gasped. Everyone quickly looked at Asuna, seeing the snowball had completely zoomed over her, only nicking the tip of her nose. She had leaned back in time to avoid Ayaka's throw. As she wiped the snow from her face, she laughed and rose her arms in the air.

"I WIN!" Asuna exclaimed. Her team cheered loudly, leaving Ayaka flat in the snow.

"How? I...I can't lose. Not to...to Asuna." Ayaka groaned. Just then, she saw Asuna approach her with hand extended.

"Hey. Good fight class rep. You've really gotten better." Asuna said. Ayaka gasped, quickly getting herself up. She dusted the snow from her jacket, gave a huff and said the same to Asuna. Negi sighed.

"Finally, I think we can put this behind us. Right?" Negi asked.

"Yep. And I got some killer shots too." Kazumi said, giving a wink. Everyone started to head back towards the dorms before another lone snowball hit Asuna in the back.

"Dow!" Asuna exclaimed. She turned, looking at Negi.

"Negi?" she growled. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Sorry Asuna. I guess...I just wanted to have a little fun too?" Negi asked. But little would he see that Asuna laughed wickedly, forming her own snowball.

"Okay. Here teach! Catch!" Asuna yelled. She threw it, but Negi ducked down and it went soaring like a missile, striking the far away Evangeline from behind.

"Duh..." she gasped. Nearby, Nagi laughed.

"Nice shot Asuna. Now THAT'S a bullseye." Nagi chuckled. Evangeline grumbled, face down in the snow.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: Unity of Kwanzaa

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 9: Unity of Kwanzaa_**

As the first bell rang the following day, Class 2-A began to gather in the classroom. As everyone was taking their seats, Nekane was seen entering with Anya.

"What? Nekane? Why are you here?" Negi asked. Nekane chuckled.

"I actually wanted to sit in on class today Negi. Today was something special. Or didn't you know?" Nekane asked. Negi wondered what she meant before noticing the dean entering.

"Oh. Good morning dean." Negi said.

"Good morning dean." Class 2-A shouted, all except for Konoka who called him "grandpa". Konoe chuckled.

"Good morning girls. Good morning." he said.

"Ugh. What does the old man want?" Evangeline thought, watching from the back. Chachamaru quietly glanced at her as Kotaro snored nearby.

"I won't be here long. I just want to let everyone know about a special event going on for the next two days. You all are preparing to celebrate Christmas, are you not?" the dean asked. The girls nodded.

"Yeah. Why? Something we should know?" Asuna asked.

"Well, for today and tomorrow, I have brought in two guest speakers to speak to you all about the other important holidays that fall in December." the dean said. Some of the girls were surprised, talking to each other.

"What? There's another holiday besides Christmas? Well, there IS New Years. But we know what that is...right?" Kazumi said. Asuna thought back, remembering she had heard about Hannukah from Catherine and Ariella.

"Hey dean. Is one of them named "Hannukah" by any chance? I remember hearing something about that from someone in Wales last time." Asuna asked. The dean smiled and nodded.

"Yes Asuna. That is indeed one. But for today, I have invited a special guest speaker to teach you all about Kwanzaa." the dean said. The word itself stupified some of the girls.

"What? Kwanzaa? What's that?" Sakurako asked. But before she was answered, there was a knock at the door. Stepping in through the door was a large dark skinned woman wearing a multi-colored tribal dress, covered by a large green sash. She laughed, appearing slightly African American, while carrying a box under her right arm.

"Hello there! Would this be Class 2-A by any chance?" she asked. The dean nodded, welcoming her in. The girls looked on in shock.

"Whoa. Who is she? And what's with those cool clothes?" Kakizaki asked. The dean introduced the guest to the class.

"Good morning everyone. For all of you, my name is Wenonah. And I'll be your guide to understand everything Kwanzaa." she said, waving her hand. Yue sipped from her juice box.

"All right Wenonah. Shall I leave you to your teachings now?" the dean asked. Wenonah chuckled, telling the dean it was all right. He then left without a word, telling the class to listen well. After he left, Wenonah set her box on Negi's desk.

"So...Miss Wenonah...was it?" Akira asked. Wenonah smiled.

"It's all right dear. You can all just call me "Wenonah" now that the dean is gone." she said. Akira nodded.

"Okay then...Wenonah. Exactly...what IS Kwanzaa?" Akira asked. Wenonah chuckled.

"That's what I like to see. A student eager to learn. Well, allow me to explain then." Wenonah said. From her box, she took out a small wooden candle holder, several small Indian statues and a long woven cloth. She set them all on the edge of Negi's desk.

"Well, to begin, Kwanzaa is a holiday mostly for those of African American descent, such as myself. We have Kwanzaa on the last week after Christmas and it lasts for seven days." she explained. Anya gasped.

"Wh...What? A holiday that lasts for SEVEN days? That's...That's not possible!" Anya thought. Nekane saw the surprised face on Anya and giggled.

"We celebrate Kwanzaa to honor universal heritage and culture between one another, signified by our "Seven Principles of Kwanzaa". We give gifts, sing songs, feast and light candles on the kinara." Wenonah continued, showing the small wood candle holder.

"For each of the seven days, we light one candle. And each candle represents one of the seven principles of the holiday spirit. They are Umoja, Kujichagulia, Uijima, Ujamaa, Nia, Kuumba and Imani." Wenonah said. Little would she realize that the seven principles had them confused.

"Wait. So...what do each of those mean?" Yuna asked. Makie groaned, saying she didn't understand a word. Wenonah chuckled.

"I'll translate. They mean "Unity", "Self-Determination", "Work and Responsibility", "Cooperative Economics", "Purpose", "Creativity" and "Faith". Those are the seven principles of Kwanzaa." Wenonah explained.

"Ah. I see. So they're all about unity between each other, right?" Negi asked. Wenonah smiled.

"Yes. You got it little Negi." she said. Asuna sighed, relieved that ONE of the two understood what she meant. Wenonah planted one candle in each hole in the holder, restating the seven principles as she did. Mana and Zazie watched curiously.

"If you girls have any problems understanding any of the seven principles, just compare some of them to your everyday activities. You're sure to get them. But now, I'd like to share with you...the lighting of the Menorah." Wenonah said. She took a long match from the box and lit it, asking anyone if they'd like to light the first candle.

"Uhh...I guess I will." Asuna said, raising her hand. Wenonah smiled and called Asuna forward. As she was handed the match, Wenonah whispered some words into her ear, telling her to say them as she lit the candle.

"Okay. Let's see...Umoja! Unity! To strive for and maintain unity between family, community, our nation and race!" Asuna exclaimed, lighting the first candle. Wenonah chuckled, asking someone to light the next. Following Asuna was Konoka. She took the match and was whispered a new bunch of words by Wenonah.

"Kujichagulia! Self Determination! To define, name, create for and to speak for ourselves!" Konoka cried, lighting the second candle. She giggled before passing the match back to Wenonah. As each girl took their turn, Wenonah was whispering the seven principles to each of them for them to speak.

"Uijima! Work and Responsibility! To build and maintain our community together and to make other's problems our problems! Solving them together!" Ayaka exclaimed, lighting the third.

"Ujamaa! Cooperative Economics! To build and maintain our own stores, shops and businesses and to profit together!" Yotsuba shouted, lighting the fourth.

"Nia. Purpose. To make our collective vocation the building and developing of our community to restore our people to their traditional greatness." Mana said, lighting the fifth candle.

"K...Kuumba! Creativity! To do the most we can, in our own way, to make our community more beautiful than when we inherited it!" Natsumi cried, lighting the sixth candle. Wenonah smiled as she handed the match to Negi after Natsumi.

"And the seventh, Imani. Faith. To believe with all our heart in our people, our parents, teachers, leaders and the righteousness and victory of our struggle." Negi said, lighting the last candle. Nekane lightly clapped.

"Hmph. Why should Negi get to light the last candle? What about me?" Anya thought. Wenonah blew out the match, leaving the candles burning.

"Now...after seeing your fellow students lighting the candles and speaking the seven principles, are they easier to understand?" Wenonah asked. The girls nodded.

"Yeah. It actually makes sense now." Yue said.

"Right. It's mostly to keep unity between ourselves as a whole. Right?" Nodoka added. Kaede nodded.

"Okay then. As my next teaching of Kwanzaa, I'd like you all to stand up and to make some space please." Wenonah said. The girls were a bit surprised at first, but did what she asked. They moved the desks back enough so that there was some space on the floor. With that done, Wenonah took out a small music player and started to play African inspired music. Kotaro was awoken by the music as it seemed to excite Shade's ears. Brianna smiled a bit too.

"Come now girls. Dance with me! Dance together as your own community!" Wenonah called. The girls looked at each other.

"Wh...Whuh? She wants US to DANCE?" Misora asked.

"Uhh...I dunno. I'm...I'm not really a dancing type." Anya stuttered. Asuna turned to the others.

"What? Come on. Be glad we're not doing schoolwork right now! Heck! I'm willing to go out there!" Asuna cried. And that's exactly what she did. She came out onto the floor with Wenonah and started to dance. She then saw Negi, extending her arm and grabbing him by his sleeve.

"Come on Negi! Get out here!" she yelled. Negi gasped as he was pulled close to her. Ayaka gasped.

"Asuna! Get your hands off Professor Negi!" Ayaka cried. Konoka quickly grabbed Setsuna's arm.

"Uhhh...Miss Konoka?" Setsuna asked.

"Come on Setsuna. When was the last time we ever got to dance together? Don't you remember the festivals back home?" Konoka asked. She giggled as she pulled Setsuna out. Eventually, the rest of the class grew the nerve to step out and joined Wenonah in dancing together, except Evangeline, Chisame and Gregor.

"That's so stupid. No way am I gonna dance like an idiot. Not like the holidays matter to me anyway." Gregor said. Evangeline nodded, asking Gregor if he felt like stepping out. But just as they got up, Asuna blocked them at the door.

"Not so fast you two. You're both apart of our class too. That means you're in this "big family" of ours too. So come on. Just a little jig?" Asuna asked. Evangeline scoffed.

"Surely you jest." Evangeline said. But she heard someone laughing and looked, seeing Nagi enter from the other door.

"I couldn't help but hear a party going on in here. And...I happened to hear a certain vampire acting rather stuck up again." Nagi said, winking to Evangeline. Evangeline started stuttering.

"What's wrong Evangeline? Don't think you can dance?" Nagi asked, approaching her. Without warning, he grabbed Evangeline by the hand and led her to the others. Asuna smirked as she looked at Gregor. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine." he groaned, following Asuna. With the new additions, Wenonah was smiling bigger than she was before. But she couldn't help but see the lonely Chisame.

"Chisame! Come on! You too!" Fuka cried. Chisame looked away.

"Uhhh...n...no thanks." Chisame said, trying to hide behind her laptop. But suddenly, Asuna closed it shut.

"Chisame? Do I need to remind you that YOU'RE apart of our "family" too. Come on." she said. Chisame glanced up at Asuna and then to her classmates. She sighed.

"All...All right. But just make it quick." Chisame said. Asuna smirked and walked back with Chisame. At the door, Jennifer and Julie came in as well.

"Uhh...guys? The dean wanted us to see you about something and...WHOA!" Jennifer gasped "You guys are having a party! No fair!" Julie exclaimed that she wanted to join too. Asuna chuckled.

"Come on in guys! You're apart of this crazy class anyway!" Asuna cried. The girls laughed and hurried in. Wenonah looked between all the smiles and laughs between the girls.

"This class...they're a true community." she thought.

**__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: Miracle of Hanukkah

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 10: Miracle of Hanukkah_**

It was the following day after Wenonah had came to visit Class 2-A and teach them about the joys of Kwanzaa. As Asuna and Negi hurried to class the next day, they were sure that today the dean would introduce their "teacher" about Hanukkah to the class.

"If Wenonah was teaching us about Kwanzaa, I just wonder WHO is going to be showing everyone Hanukkah?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. We only had a small taste last we were with Ariella." Negi said. Asuna pondered for a moment, putting her hand to her chin.

"You know? I actually wonder how Ariella's been. She was an orphan after all." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"I'm sure she's very well. Who knows? Maybe she's found a family to adopt her by now." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi, giving a light smile.

"Yeah. You're right Negi. She's happy, I just know it." Asuna said. As the two continued to glance at one another, Konoka caught their attention.

"Uhh...Asuna? Negi? Do you remember her? She looks kinda familiar." Konoka asked. The two turned to Konoka.

"Huh? Remember who?" Asuna asked.

"Negi? Asuna!" a voice called. The two gasped.

"That voice...could it...?" Negi gasped. Asuna slowly looked ahead of her.

"No way. It...It couldn't be..." Asuna muttered. But when Asuna looked to where the voice came from, she smiled and quickly turned Negi's attention to her. Negi gasped as well.

"It is! Ariella!" Negi exclaimed. Sure enough, the girl calling to Negi and Asuna was indeed Ariella. She had a red jacket covering her as she held a man's hand. She giggled and waved.

"Hey! Ariella! Long time no see!" Asuna laughed.

"I know. I'm so glad to see you too." Ariella said. Negi asked Ariella what brought her to Mahora and she turned to the man next to her.

"I am actually. The dean asked me to come. So, you're Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka huh? She's told me a lot about you." the man said. Negi glanced at the man, appearing middle aged and wearing a big black coat over a light blue undershirt. He had sleek silver hair and beared similar facial features to Professor Takahata. He also carried a small box in his other arm.

"So...who are you?" Asuna asked.

"His name is Mister Jerrah. He's my new daddy." Ariella said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Now Ariella, I told you that you can call me "dad" you know." Jerrah said. Asuna lightly smiled.

"You were right Negi. She DOES have a family." Asuna muttered. Negi lightly smiled. He then noticed something around Jerrah's neck, appearing as a small pendant in the shape of a dreidel.

"If I might ask Mister Jerrah, what is that around your neck?" Negi asked. Jerrah glanced to his neck and pointed to the pendant.

"Oh. This was a gift from Ariella. It was the first Hanukkah we had together and she made it for me." Jerrah said, glancing at it. Ariella chuckled.

"So...are you the "special guest" my grandpa invited to teach our class about Hanukkah?" Konoka asked. Jerrah smiled.

"If you're really from Class 2-A, then yes I am. Would you be kind enough to help us find your classroom? This place is so big." Jerrah asked. Negi, Asuna and Konoka glanced at each other and lightly chuckled.

"Sure. Just follow us." Asuna said. They led Jerrah and Ariella to the classroom, surprising Ariella when she saw Tina with Kazumi.

"Huh? Tina?" Ariella asked.

"Ariella? Hey! What are you doing here?" Tina laughed. Kazumi glanced at her, asking if they knew one another. Tina nodded, saying they met last Christmas. Negi introduced Jerrah to the class and they all greeted him. Nekane sat in class again, across from Anya.

"It's very nice to meet you all too. From what I heard from Wenonah earlier, I guess you all had fun learning about Kwanzaa. Well, today, I'm here to help you understand some of the fundamentals of Hanukkah. And here to help me...is my adoptive daughter Ariella." Jerrah said. Ariella waved.

"Well then Mr. Jerrah, you're free to use the chalkboard if you need to." Negi said. Jerrah thanked Negi and walked over, picking up a piece of chalk.

"Perhaps I should begin with the history of the holiday. It all started way back in the days of old, during the rule of a man called King Anitochus the Fourth. He was desecrating the sacred Temple in Jerusalem, to which is now called the Holy Temple." Jerrah said, drawing a menorah on the board.

"Because of that, the eternal flame inside the temple was facing extinction. There would only be enough oil to last for one day. But even with that small bit of oil, a real miracle happened. The oil lasted enough to keep the fire going for eight straight days!" Ariella exclaimed. Jerrah chuckled, agreeing with Ariella.

"And in celebration, every first eight days of December, those who celebrate Hanukkah light a candle on their menorah. On each day, we also give gifts to one another to celebrate that miracle." Jerrah said. He showed his menorah to the girls in the class.

"Hey, haven't we seen something like that before?" Nodoka asked.

"It probably was from when you visited the girl at the orphanage in Wales. Back when Kagurazaka FORCED me into working." Evangeline said, glaring at Asuna. She simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"We do a lot for Hanukkah besides giving gifts and lighting the menorah. We also play Dreidel and eat great food together." Jerrah said. Yotsuba's interests peeked after hearing those words.

"Like what kind of food? Anything we could make?" Yotsuba asked. Jerrah nodded.

"Yes. Some of the things we make are Sufganiyah, or special doughnuts filled with jelly and toped with powdered sugar. Those are my favorites." Jerrah said, chuckling afterwards. Ariella smiled.

"My favorite are the potato pancakes. That's when you take flattened potatos and fry them with oil. They're really delicious!" Ariella said, licking her lips. Asuna chuckled.

"Hey. The Mahora Feast is actually coming up in a while from now. Maybe you guys could make some for the feast?" Kakizaki asked. Jerrah asked what the "Mahora Feast" was, as did Tina.

"It's like I told you before Tina. It's a big event for all the students at Mahora. We sit down together and celebrate the previous year with a big feast." Kazumi said.

"Oh. That's right." Tina chuckled. Negi chuckled, saying he never really got a chance to truly enjoy the Mahora Feast due to schoolwork.

"Really? Hmm. I can think of a few other "magical induced incidents" as well kid." Asuna thought, glaring at Negi.

"That sounds like fun. If the dean will let us, Ariella and I would love to be apart of your party." Jerrah said. Ariella turned to Jerrah, asking if she could show the others about the dreidel.

"All right Ariella. Go ahead." he said. Ariella smiled and fished in the box before finding her dreidel.

"Huh? What's with the rinky dink top?" Kakizaki asked.

"THAT'S a dreidel. It's part of a game that's played on Hanukkah, right Ariella?" Asuna nodded. Ariella nodded.

"Wow. I guess she learned a lot about Hanukkah last time we went to Wales." Natsumi said. Chizuru quietly nodded.

"Would anyone like to play a game? I can show you how better that way." Ariella asked. Some of the girls automatically raised their arms, agreeing to the idea completely. Soon enough, there were groups of girls playing Dreidel between each other. Ariella was playing a game herself, sitting with Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue and Negi.

"This is kinda fun." Konoka chuckled. Asuna glanced at Ariella.

"So Ariella...can I ask something?" Asuna asked.

"What?" Ariella asked.

"Your new dad...does...he come with a "mommy" too?" Asuna asked. Ariella nodded.

"Yeah. My new mom is actually exploring town right now. You should meet her. She's nice." Ariella said. Asuna smiled.

"That's good. Just asking." Asuna said. As Negi ended his turn, the driedel was passed to Asuna.

"Okay Asuna. It's your turn now." Yue said. Asuna took the dreidel and spun it. It swirved around and around before landing on "hei". Asuna snickered.

"Oh yeah. I am having GOOD LUCK today!" Asuna snickered. Nearby, she heard Ayaka groan in disgust, losing the pot to Natsumi.

"Wow. I hardly win anything!" Natsumi exclaimed. Ayaka groaned.

"I swear...this dreidel must be defective or something." Ayaka said, glaring at it in her hand. Asuna snickered quietly.

**__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**  



	11. Ch 11: The Mahora Feast : Part 1

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 11: The Mahora Feast - Part 1_**

The day after the special lesson from Mister Jerrah and Ariella, another big event was happening at Mahora Academy. Students were decorating tables in the cafeteria as Class 2-A was also amidst the working students.

"Hey. Anyone seen that extra table cloth? I was sure we had an extra." Asuna asked.

"Yeah. It's right over here." a high school student said. Asuna thanked her as the cloth was tossed to her. At the doorway, Negi entered with Kotaro at his side and Chamo on his shoulder.

"Huh. Here she is. I wonder what Asuna is doing here?" Negi asked. Kotaro crossed his arms.

"I dunno. Even Chizuru and Natsumi were gone when I woke up this morning." Kotaro said. Chamo gave Negi an eerie look.

"Dude, you DO realize that you wake up later than the other girls? Heck, they'd be out the door by the time you wake up for class." Chamo said. Kotaro glared at him.

"You trying to make a point ferret?" Kotaro asked. Asuna noticed Negi and gave him a wave.

"Hey! Negi! Great timing! Can you come over here a second?" Asuna called. Negi looked around, seeing some of the students setting up placemats and candles on the tables after the table clothes were thrown on.

"So...what's going on? Is this that "Mahora Feast" thing again?" Kotaro asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. All of us are putting in a little effort to get things ready in time." Asuna said. Nearby, Negi saw Anya setting plates all around, one on each placemat.

"Oh. I didn't know it was this soon." Negi said. Asuna said it was mostly once every four years, exactly the difference today since Negi came to Mahora.

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask Mister Jerrah if he and Ariella could help out. After all, we did invite them to join us. I didn't expect it to be so soon though." Negi said. Nearby, Negi heard someone whistle. He turned to see Fei Ku, pointing towards the kitchen.

"We already know Negi." a voice said. Negi glanced at the kitchen door and saw Jerrah with Ariella.

"I guess you know then." Negi chuckled. He then felt another tap at his shoulder. This time, it was Nekane.

"Nekane? What is it?" Negi asked. Nekane chuckled and asked if he could follow her for a moment. As she walked out, Negi glanced at Asuna, who shrugged to him before he left. He followed Nekane outside towards the front of the school grounds.

"Was there something you wanted me to see?" Negi asked. Nekane chuckled.

"Not something. SomeONE." Nekane said. Negi glared on, more confused than before. But then, he heard a young voice call out to him. He looked down the stairs to see, hurrying up as fast as she could, Carol.

"Carol? Is...Is that really you?" Negi gasped. Carol waved to Negi, hurrying up the stairs and meeting Negi in a hug.

"Negi! It's me! I finally made it!" Carol laughed. As Negi looked on at her, his gaze soon turned to Nekane.

"Well, you invited ME to come spend Christmas with you. So...I decided to invite Carol to come too. But I planned it differently so it would be a "surprise" this way." Nekane chuckled. Negi lightly smiled.

"That is you after all Nekane. You did like to surprise people." Negi said. Nekane smiled, thanking Carol for coming out. Carol smiled.

"No problem Nekane. You know me. When have I had a Christmas without my cousin Negi?" Carol asked.

"Well, you came at the perfect time of the school year Carol. Tonight is the Mahora Feast, a big special party for all the students of the school. From what I saw, it's going to be fantastic." Negi said. Carol awed with excitement, saying she couldn't wait. Back inside, Gregor was moving around tables. Ayaka was judging their placement from afar.

"No. Not there. A bit more to the right." Ayaka said, watching Gregor move the table "Actually...it looked better over there. Could you...ugh. Not that table. THAT one!" Gregor growled softly.

"You know...never forget that I can take my sword here and chop that blabbermouth head of yours clear off!" Gregor snarled. Nearby, Nina and Shade watched, trying to calm and encourage Gregor into keeping his cool.

"I really can't wait for the feast. I have to say that this could be the best Christmas ever." Shade said. Nina smiled.

"I know! And especially since we're "family", you, Gregor and me, this will be great!" Nina chuckled. Gregor eyed the girls from nearby.

"Hey. How come I'M moving tables around and they're sitting over there gossiping like secretaries on a coffee break? I'm a high model battle android, not some robotic maid." Gregor thought. In the kitchen, Yotsuba and Lingshen were helping to prepare different dishes for the feast with Jerrah and Ariella close by, making their own Hanukkah treats to add.

"I doubt any of the students have tried any of our favorites, huh Ariella?" Jerrah asked. Ariella nodded. She mashed potatos to make into potato pancakes as Jerrah fried them. Just then, Wenonah came in with a large apron around her waist and a great big smile on her face.

"Ha ha! Now this is what I like to see! Different communities coming together to make a great feast!" Wenonah chuckled. Professor Takahata grinned.

"I know. I hope the girls are ready for a little "exotic foods" this year." Takahata said. But nearby, he could feel the cold stare from Evangeline.

"Just as long as they AREN'T named by you, Takahata, or are any kind of rancid noodles such as your "World Delicacies"." Evangeline said. Takahata quietly smirked.

"Yes Evangeline. I'm sure I learned that lesson LAST time." he thought. Just then, Ariella noticed something by Evangeline's legs. It was Richie, now a full grown dog in his early years.

"Oh! Is that Richie? He really grew!" Ariella laughed. Evangeline glanced down at the dog.

"Yes. He's been growing. But I'm making sure he's of some "use"...such as a guard dog that keeps nosy Springfields away." Evangeline thought. Out on the kitchen floor, a middle school student was busy sweeping when another high school student, also sweeping, jabbed her in the side with her broom.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it Mindy!" the middle schooler cried. Mindy, the same girl who bullied Rita and Anya, glared at her. Mindy wore a Mahora Academy high school jacket, flashing off her pink hair in a large ponytail.

"Excuse me? What did I ever do to you?" Mindy asked.

"What did you do? You purposely poked me with that broom again!" the student cried. Mindy huffed, saying that was an accident.

"Oh really? How about earlier this week when you "accidentally" tripped me when I was carrying plates to Professor Takahata? We had to get completely brand new ones!" she shouted. She also mentioned the times that Mindy shoved her around, "accidentally" hitting her in gym class and all the annoyances she caused her during lunch.

"To be frank, I dunno WHAT you're talking about." Mindy said. The middle school student growled as Anya came in with Rita.

"You know something? I hate higher grade students like you. You think you're SO top dog!" she cried. Rita gasped.

"Oh no. What's she doing now?" Rita asked. Anya hurried over with Rita, seeing Mindy gathering together with other high school students. Anya asked if Rita knew that girl.

"Yeah. She's from my homeroom class. Her name's Yokiko." Rita said.

"Excuse me? Exactly WHAT did you just say about our grade...twerp?" Mindy asked.

"You heard me! You're a bunch of bullies that think you can just get whatever you want! There's never an end to you! You're rude, lazy and...and...just plain old hags!" Yokiko cried. The high school students scoffed.

"Old hags? At least we're not grubby little trolls that expect things to be handed to them on a silver platter! We WORK for what we have!" Mindy shouted. Yokiko growled, saying that the only thing they ever "worked for" was getting as ugly as they were now. That caused Mindy to snap, grabbing Yokiko by the jacket collar.

"Oh. That's it. I've heard trash before. But YOU. What YOU said REALLY crosses the line! Prepare for a world of hurt you little trash talking troll!" Mindy growled. But as she leaned back to punch her, Asuna stepped in and grabbed Mindy's hand.

"Butt out Asuna!" Mindy shouted.

"Cut it out Mindy! What exactly are you doing? She's a freakin' middle school student for crying out loud!" Asuna shouted. Mindy growled, telling Asuna exactly what Mindy said about her. Unfortunately, other middle school students gathered nearby Yokiko, supporting her as she backed away from Mindy.

"Ugh. I should've known you side with them. Once a middle school student, ALWAYS a middle schooler. You've even got the brains to match one Kagurazaka." Mindy said. Asuna growled, her hair waving with rage in the air.

"What was that you pink haired donkey?" Asuna exclaimed. Negi hurried to step in, trying to settle the arguement. But he was accidentally shoved down by Asuna. When she realized it, Asuna gasped and apologized.

"Oh man! Negi! I'm so sorry! You okay?" Asuna asked. Just as soon as Negi got back up, they both saw a sign of anger burning between the middle and high school students. Each was agreeing with what Mindy and Yokiko said about the other, arguing with each other. But nearby, the rest of Class 2-A looked on.

"Uh oh. This is bad." Madoka muttered. Sakurako and Kakizaki nodded.

"Don't let what I think is gonna happen happen." Fuka said. Fumika nodded.

"Girls, please, calm down. Let's talk this over." Negi said. But suddenly, Setsuna stopped him.

"Setsuna...what are you...?" Asuna asked.

"Sorry professor. But now is NOT the time to butt in. I can tell. Words aren't going to work this time. You'd only get hurt." Setsuna said. Konoka looked on, riddled with fear, as did Makie.

"You know what? I think there should be a rule! Only HIGH SCHOOL students are allowed to attend the Mahora Feast! Vermin like you can go eat alone at the dorms!" Mindy cried. Yokiko snarled.

"Why? You gonna make pigs of yourselves?" Yokiko shouted. Both sides were snarling, flashing sparks of rage between each other. Negi was utterly speechless, totally powerless to stop this fight.

"We don't wanna see YOU anywhere NEAR the feast tonight! Or you're gonna get it!" the students shouted. Mindy and Yokiko then turned to Asuna.

"Uhh...what?" Asuna asked.

"If you side with them, you're a traitor! Got it Asuna? Remind me that I trust YOU to stand up for us!" they both yelled. Asuna gasped. Wenonah and Jerrah watched from the doorway, Ariella trembling behind Wenonah.

"Oh dear. A storm is brewing. And it's name is "hate"." she said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	12. Ch 12: The Mahora Feast : Part 2

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 12: The Mahora Feast - Part 2_**

In their dorm room, Asuna groaned and paced back and forth across the room. Konoka, Anya and Negi watched Asuna slowly losing her cool.

"Oh man! Why did this have to happen? It's the first Mahora Feast I get to spend as a high school student and now THIS happens! I can't believe it. Does Mindy LIKE starting fights?" Asuna asked herself. Negi sighed, feeling that he should've done something sooner. Asuna suddenly stopped.

"Negi? Don't start feeling like this is your fault. Like Setsuna said, I doubt there was anything you could've said that would've calmed down two feuding grade levels like that." Asuna said, not even looking at him. Konoka patted Negi's shoulder.

"It's okay. I bet we'll find a way to fix this. I'm sure we will. After all, look at all the miracles you've accomplished." Konoka said. Anya nodded. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Negi went to answer, finding Carol standing with Rita.

"Hey...uhhh...Professor Negi? I'm REALLY sorry about what Yokiko caused. She just can't get over all the bullying Mindy has done. Please don't blaim her for this mess." Rita said. Negi lightly shook his head.

"No. Of course not Rita. I'm not holding anyone responsible. But still...I hope we can find some way to fix things. I really wanted this to be a special event for all students." Negi said, sighing at the end. Carol glanced away.

"I was talking with Mister Takahata. He's doing his best to solve this. But if he can't, he said the dean can easily just cancel the whole thing." Carol said. Asuna gasped.

"What? NO WAY! This is supposed to be the first Mahora Feast that Negi's been apart of. No way am I gonna just let that happen. Negi deserves it...after all the time he's been with us." Asuna said, approaching the doorway.

"But what are we going to do Asuna? We've got almost ALL the middle school and high school students gunning for each other!" Anya shouted. Asuna stopped to think, tapping her chin. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"I think I know what to do." Asuna said. But when she arrived at the cafeteria with Negi and the others, they heard from Wenonah and Jerrah that they've already tried to excite the students about forgetting their differences and coming together.

"Oh man. And that was MY idea." Asuna thought. Wenonah sighed.

"Sorry Asuna. But I don't think I ever saw such a feuding force like those two." Wenonah said "I hoped, prayed even, that they would be as excited as you were when I taught you about what Kwanzaa meant." Negi sighed.

"At this rate, the feast may have to be cancelled." Negi said. Ariella glanced at Negi and then to Jerrah.

"Daddy, isn't there something we can do? I don't want to see everyone fighting. These are the holidays, time for sharing. Right?" Ariella asked. Jerrah nodded.

"Then...this might sound brash, but here's a new idea I just came up with." Asuna said. Everyone looked on, listening closely to what Asuna had to say. Later that evening, as preparations for the feast were finished and the students were gathering together at the cafeteria, the feuding sides were in for a rude awakening. The high school and middle school students were approaching from opposite sides of the hallway before stopping at the sight of each other.

"What? Why are YOU here?" Yokiko asked, leading the other middle schoolers. Mindy huffed, narrowing her gaze.

"I was about to ask the same thing to YOU squirt." Mindy said. Mindy and Yokiko turned away from each other, not even taking so much as a glance at each other as they continued. But when they were about to enter the cafeteria, two figures stepped in and blocked the entrace.

"Whuh? HEY!" Yokiko gasped.

"What are you two doing? Out of the way!" Mindy cried. The two blocking them from continuing were Gregor and Kotaro, each wearing black jackets over white shirts. They each wore black sunglasses.

"Sorry. But we've been giving strict orders to not let ANY feuding students, high school or otherwise, enter this cafeteria." Kotaro said. Mindy and Yokiko peeked around Kotaro and Gregor, gawking at the sight of the kindergarden students and Class 2-A being the only ones lining up for food.

"What? Hey! No fair!" Yokiko cried "Asuna! I understand you're not letting Mindy's kind in. But what about US? You stand up for us middle school students!" Asuna merely glanced at her.

"Yeah. I know. But sometimes you've gotta do things yourself. This'll teach BOTH of you to get along. So until you can befriend one another, WE'LL be the only ones eating this year." Asuna said. Mindy and Yokiko gawked in shock.

"Asuna...are you sure about this?" Negi whispered. Asuna nodded.

"Sometimes you've got to let fights settle themselves. That's all I could come up with." Asuna muttered, not trying to be heard. Kotaro and Gregor's arms stuck out, showing they meant it. Mindy huffed.

"Look. I dunno who you two are kidding, but this isn't funny. Now move." Mindy said. But suddenly, Gregor was seen reaching for the sword by his waist. The sight of it scared Mindy back.

"Or...we can wait. After all, I don't think any of us wanna lose our heads. Right?" Mindy asked, nervously chuckling. Gregor smirked, withdrawing his sword. So as Class 2-A began getting their plates, the others sat out in the hall, hearing their stomachs growl.

"Well, we'll just have to let things play out now. If Asuna's plan works, then we may just have a "true" Mahora Feast." Setsuna said, standing in line with Konoka. Rita looked over at Yokiko in the hall, feeling bad about all this.

"Yokiko...please try and get along with Mindy. That's the only way you can eat." Rita thought. Ariella took her own plate and snuck a few potato pancakes onto it. But Jerrah was quick to see her.

"Oh. What's this? Is a little someone trying to sneak off with some of the treats she made?" Jerrah asked. Ariella grinned, giggling a bit as she looked up at him. Jerrah smiled and rubbed her head, letting her go. She hurried to sit with Tina and Kazumi.

"Wait until you guys try these. They are really tasty. I helped make them." Ariella said, giving one to each of them. Asuna and Negi had just sat down when Asuna checked on Mindy and Yokiko, glancing from the corner of her eye. She also saw Evangeline nearby, giving her a wink.

"Hmm. All right then." Evangeline thought when she saw the wink. She started to lean back, making sure Mindy and Yokiko saw her. Evangeline started to taunt them by eating in front of them.

"Not bad food. I must say that this must be the most DELICIOUS food I've ever eaten." Evangeline mocked. Mindy and Yokiko gulped.

"Hey! Don't tease us like that Evangeline! It ain't cool." Mindy said. Evangeline scoffed.

"You'd eat already if you'd stop this pathetic feud of yours." Evangeline said, taking another bite. Mindy scoffed, glaring at Yokiko. Yokiko did the same.

"I'd rather eat in a ditch than with HER!" they shouted. Evangeline sighed.

"Fine then. But the more you wait and watch, the hungrier you'll get. Be careful or your stomach may very well eat ITSELF." Evangeline said. As she continued eating, Jennifer peeked over at Yokiko. She was sitting next to Evangeline alongside Julie.

"Come on you two. Lighten up. It's the holidays for pete sakes. And Asuna seems to mean a lot to both of you." Jennifer said. Mindy crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Of course she is." Yokiko said "Asuna stands up for the middle school students when we're facing problems caused by the likes of them." Mindy huffed.

"Oh really? That's nothing when you consider how grateful Asuna is to us when it comes to homework and tutoring for tests." Mindy said. She looked away, thinking back to the first time Asuna tried to help tutor her.

_:::_

_"Are you sure about this Asuna? I highly doubt YOU'RE the best person for a tutor." Mindy said. Asuna scoffed._

_"Hey! Did you forget that I'm freakin' roommates with one of the teachers around here? Negi? He's tutored me. Now I get to tutor someone else for a change. Seriously. I'm not THAT stupid." Asuna said. Mindy sighed._

_"Yeah. I guess. But...ugh! This stuff is just too hard!" Mindy groaned, crumpling the paper in front of her. As she set it back down, Asuna patted Mindy's shoulder._

_"Perhaps if you spent less time acting bossy and getting your answers out of the middle school kids, you'd learn something. I now it's hard the way you live." Asuna said, reminding her that she had a jerkish brother who did the same to her. Mindy nodded._

_"Well, that's the only way I know how to get help: bullying it out of others. I don't wanna try it any other way. For as far as the rest care, I'm just a bully." Mindy said. Asuna crossed her arms._

_"Whatever. You know? Living with Negi has made me realize a point. And that's that no one has to face everything by themselves by getting into situations they can't handle. You understand? Don't be afraid to ASK for help. If you can't do that, you're a stupid little kid." Asuna said. Mindy glanced at her._

_"Oh. You learned that from living with a kid whose at least four years younger than you?" Mindy asked. Asuna nodded._

_:::_

Yokiko gasped, almost recalling a similar scenario with her and Asuna when she tried to hurry and finish a project that she kept forgetting about. When they realized that, Mindy and Yokiko looked at one another.

"I guess we have something in common. We're both friends with Asuna, the kind of girl who really makes an example of herself." Yokiko said. Mindy nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, just thinking back to that, it kind of makes me wish that I wasn't such a bossy cow all the time." Mindy said. Hearing that almost made Yokiko laugh, trying to stop herself. Asuna quietly watched.

"Finally. They're getting it." Asuna thought.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I guess the frantic work we did putting this feast together got under our skins." Yokiko said. Mindy nodded, lightly chuckling.

"Yeah. Maybe." Mindy said. Kotaro and Gregor looked at each other, nodded and stepped aside.

"Hey. If you guys wanna eat, you'd better hurry. I think its getting cold." Kotaro said. Mindy and Yokiko gasped, watching as the other students finally entered. They were the last to rush inside. Kotaro lifted his shades and winked at Gregor.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta eat too." Kotaro snickered. Gregor huffed, leaning against the doorway as everyone else hurried to get their food. The dean and Takahata, sitting at their own table with Shizune, watched it all.

"Well, I guess we can chalk up another successful miracle accomplished by Asuna." Takahata said. The dean chuckled.

"It just goes to show, this is one class that can really make a good impression on others." Shizune said. Soon, the cafeteria was filling up with noise of chatter, holiday cheer and friends laughing. During the feast, Negi watched a special performance by Ariella, doing a dance where she spun like a dreidel. Another special performance was from Wenonah, treating everyone to Kwanzaa music. This was truly a feast to remember.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	13. Ch 13: Jennifer and Julie's Jolly Tale

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 13: Jennifer and Julie's Jolly Tale_**

After the Mahora Feast finished, it was late that evening as Evangeline was preparing to go to sleep. She gave a great big yawn, stretching her arms out over her head.

"Chachamaru? I'm going to bed. Make sure it stays quiet. We both KNOW how noisy those two little girls get." Evangeline muttered.

"Yes master. Pleasant dreams." Chachamaru said. Evangeline yawned again and headed upstairs, hurrying to slip into her pajamas. Just as she did, she turned to her bed with a smile.

"Ah. Time for my beauty rest. After today, I need it." Evangeline said. She climbed into bed and tucked herself in. But just as she was about to turn out, she heard her name being called.

"Evangeline!" Jennifer and Julie cried. Evangeline's eyes bulged open, glaring back at the stairs as the girls rushed upstairs.

"Ugh. The two little headaches appear." Evangeline thought, swatting herself in the face. She turned behind her, glaring at the two in their pajamas.

"What do YOU two want? Can't you see I'm going to sleep?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer and Julie glanced at one another, smiling as Jennifer hid something behind her back. Evangeline quickly noticed.

"All right. What do you have?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer chuckled, showing a small paper book in her hands. Evangeline tried to read it, but couldn't from where she was. Jennifer and Julie suddenly jumped into the bed with her.

"It was something that Julie and I wrote during our study halls. We then got to type it on the library computers and...voila!" Jennifer said, passing it to Evangeline. She got a better look at the cover. It was called "The Grinch and the Two Who-lings". Evangeline glanced at Jennifer with an eerie look.

"Why do I have a funny feeling about this?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if you'll be willing to take a little time and...maybe read it?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline glanced between the two girls.

"And you're not going to let me sleep until I read it. Right?" Evangeline asked. Julie shrugged.

"If it's not too much trouble Evangeline. We just want to see what you think of it." Jennifer said. Evangeline sighed.

"Very well. Let's get this over with." she said with a sigh. She opened the book as the two girls snuggled close to her. As she begins to read, we flash back to the land of Whoville, returning again to the cave on the hill where the Grinch was. And, just as before, Evangeline portrayed the Grinch.

"According to stories of new and old, Evangeline was once the only one in all Who-Ville who totally despised the holiday of Christmas. But that last Christmas had somehow changed a part of Evangeline that no one would ever expect to happen." the narrator said. Evangeline stepped outside, sweeping the snow from her front door. A new "Welcome" sign laid at the doorway.

"Since that day, the grinchy Evangeline now had a heart that was twice the size it ever was. And today, Evangeline welcomes all Whos to her door." the narrator continued. Evangeline glanced up at the sky.

"Hmm. I should've guessed I would be hearing YOU again." Evangeline said. The narrator chuckled, telling Evangeline it was "nice" to see her too. At her feet, her dog Max, now portrayed by Richie, scurried to her side with his tail wagging.

"Christmas is coming little Max. It's almost here." Evangeline said. As she continued to sweep, she heard a faint sound that sounded like feet crunching in the snow.

"Hmm? What's that?" Evangeline asked. She and Richie crept towards the edge of her cliffside estate to see a pair of Who-Girls, Jennifer and Julie, resting on the edge of a rock.

"Sister! I wanna go home!" Julie cried.

"And go back to that spiteful woman? Are you forgetting the reason we left home to begin with? It's because of her that life with that family was so hurtful." Jennifer said. Evangeline wondered who the two girls were.

"Hey! Young Who's! What are you doing down there?" Evangeline called, her voice echoing the canyons. The two girls gasped and looked up.

"Evangeline!" they cried. Evangeline helped the two girls up to her cave side home, giving them warm drinks and blankets to warm up from the freezing snow.

"Why are two little Who's like you this far from Who-Ville? Isn't Christmas coming?" Evangeline asked.

"Evangeline stood and listened to the young Who's story, telling how their spiteful mother, believed to have "rightfully" taken the place of the once "grinchy" Evangeline, was running their happiness into the ground. She was a mean old woman who..." the narrator read, stopping when Evangeline glanced up at him.

"Uhhh...they DO have mouths you know!" Evangeline called.

"Well, it's as he says. Our new mother is simply the worst Miss Evangeline. Christmas...just isn't that fun with her around." Jennifer said. Evangeline crossed her arms and stroked her chin. She glanced at Richie, who merely whinned in confusion.

"What does your mother look like?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer described her as a miserable old miser, a grouch whose bossy attitude knew no end. Evangeline figured the best to do was to go down and see this wicked woman herself. But when she came down to Who-Ville with Jennifer and Julie, she soon found that the "wicked woman" Jennifer was describing was portrayed by none other than Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Ah! There you two are. I should've known. You'd come home to mommy eventually." Ayaka said. The two girls stepped back, standing by Evangeline's side.

"Hmm? What are you two doing? Hurry and come home." Ayaka said. Evangeline looked at their faces, seeing they weren't too keen about their mother.

"If I might ask, exactly what does she do that's so wicked?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer scoffed, saying she mostly used them to do her work for her. She was treating them the way a stingy boss treats his workers. She hardly ever gives them praise or kindness, saying they'd had to earn it.

"Hmm. That IS wicked." Evangeline said. She looked on at Ayaka.

"Come now. Don't tell me you'll believe me. I do no such things. I should thank you for finding them. But if you may please return them to me now." Ayaka said. But without a word, Evangeline put her hands on Jennifer and Julie's shoulders before walking off with them.

"Wh...What? Hey! Excuse me! Where are you going?" she asked. Evangeline took an idle glance at Ayaka before turning away again without another word. Ayaka was completely stunned. Evangeline had decided to take the two Who's to her home for a better Christmas.

"Wait. Y...You are?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline nodded.

"Christmas means being with family who loves and cherishes you..." Evangeline said. But suddenly, that's where the story abruptly ended. Evangeline looked at the back of the book, returning now to her bedroom.

"What? There's no more?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer looked at the back page and gulped.

"J...Julie! Either we forgot to end the story...or you forgot to print the last page to the story!" Jennifer cried. Julie gasped.

"Oh man! I'm really sorry! I thought we finished it!" Julie cried. Evangeline set the book on her bed before glancing at the two. She asked how the story was meant to end.

"Well, it was supposed to end with the Grinch giving the two Who children the best Christmas they had. It was...It was supposed to represent how much Julie and I..." Jennifer stuttered "...are happy that you let us join your family Evangeline." Evangeline raised a brow.

"Is that right?" she asked. The two girls nodded, apologizing for not finishing the story. But without a word, Evangeline took the book and set it on the table next to her bed.

"Then...you should finish that book soon. Because I did like it." Evangeline said. The girls gasped.

"What? You did? But...But I thought you would think we'd be teasing you." Julie said. Evangeline patted her head.

"Somehow...I guess I think of you two as family as well. And that means a lot coming from a lonely vampire like me. Don't ask me why though." Evangeline said. Jennifer and Julie both smiled, giving Evangeline a quick hug.

"Thanks Evangeline. You don't know how happy that makes us." Jennifer sniffled. Evangeline smirked and patted their heads.

"Now...if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now." Evangeline said. She lightly pushed them from bed and yawned, plopping back into bed. The girls smiled, thanked Evangeline and started to creep downstairs. But soon after, a loud clatter was heard, making Evangeline wake up.

"Sorry!" Jennifer cried. Evangeline sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sounded so "kind hearted" before." Evangeline muttered.

**__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	14. Ch 14: Nekane's Generosity

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 14: Nekane's Generosity_**

The next morning, Nekane awoke bright and early, nudging Anya shortly afterwards. She went to open the window and saw the snow resting on the window sill. Anya still sat in bed, yawning and stretching her arms out wide.

"It's such a gorgeous day. I think I'd fancy myself a little stroll around town today." Nekane said. Anya gasped.

"Really? Oh Nekane! PLEASE! Take me with you!" Anya begged "I deserve a day off from school! It's a nightmare trying to stay focused when Negi's that boring!" Nekane glanced back at her and giggled.

"Why Anya, I do believe you don't appreciate what Negi is doing for you. Sure you're a student of his class, but you two get to be together again like you did at Wales." Nekane said. Anya was a bit stumped at first, but quickly shook her head.

"What? No. No! Of course I appreciate the kindness Negi gives me! But I just want ONE day off from school! Please Nekane!" Anya begged. Nekane turned to Anya, lightly chuckling.

"All right then. I suppose you can come with me this time." Nekane said. Anya smiled, stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Oh thank you Nekane! Your kindness knows no limits." Anya said, almost seeming like she was crying. Nekane smiled.

"But of course Anya. But did you forget today is the weekend?" Nekane asked. Anya suddenly looked up, feeling stupid and swatting herself in the face. Nekane giggled.

"NOW you tell me!" Anya groaned.

"Oh you..." Nekane giggled. Nekane and Anya quickly got dressed and grabbed their bags. But as they started to leave, Nekane turned towards Negi and Asuna's dorm room.

"Uhhh...Nekane? Why are you going to Negi's?" Anya asked.

"Well, surely Negi would like to spend a day out with us. And perhaps Asuna would like to as well." Nekane said. They strolled down the hall until they stood outside the door to the room. With a light knock, Negi was quick to answer.

"Yes? Oh hello Nekane. Hello Anya. What can I do for you?" Negi asked. Nekane chuckled.

"Oh. We just wanted to know if you'd like to come with us for a little "family time" Negi. We are family, are we not?" Nekane chuckled. Negi looked at the nearby clock.

"Well, I suppose I could." Negi said. Asuna was also called, sitting on Konoka's bed reading at the time, and was invited by Nekane.

"Huh? Me too? Ehh...sure. I guess so." Asuna said, setting her book down. She quickly grabbed and threw on her coat before joining Negi, Nekane and Anya in going downtown. They passed through the school grounds and arrived in downtown.

"So...what exactly do you have to do Nekane?" Asuna asked.

"Oh. Just a little trip. That's all. Sometimes I like to get out and explore new things." Nekane said. Negi chuckled, saying that he should've guessed.

"Well, thanks anyway for letting me come. With Konoka and Setsuna out, I didn't have much else to do." Asuna said. Nekane chuckled, telling Asuna that she was always welcomed on their family walks. Anya glanced back at Asuna.

"That's not implying about that "future" I heard of with the two of them, would it Nekane?" Anya asked. Nekane shook her head, but those words made Asuna blush bright red. Steam fummed out from her ears.

"Uhh...Asuna? Are you all right?" Negi asked. Without a word, however, Asuna fainted into the snow. Negi yelled and hurried to get her back up. Nekane glanced back at Asuna.

"It's all right Asuna. You'll get used to it someday. I know because I believe you'll be a fine young lady yourself." Nekane thought. But suddenly, as Nekane was passing by an alley, a man in a large coat jumped out with what appeared to be a gun sticking from his coat.

"H...Hold it right there! You wanna get by me? Then gimm...gimme all your money!" he cried. Anya gasped, about to whip her wand out before Nekane extended her arm.

"Whuh? Nekane?" Anya asked. Nekane quietly pointed to the man's legs, seeing them quivering in place. She also could see that the arm holding the "gun" was inside his coat pocket.

"Honestly...are you trying to scare me or not? Because I'm not amused." Nekane said. The man seemed confused by Nekane's words, trying to enforce the fact he had a gun. But Nekane swatted him, causing his hand to emerge from his coat and stumble into the snow. It proved he had no gun.

"See? I knew it. Your gun was really your hand." Nekane said. The man groaned.

"Dang! I thought that would work for sure!" he groaned. But suddenly, he saw Nekane extend her hand and help him onto his feet.

"So...tell me what the point of all that was? You certainly don't look like the kind of person that would rob a defenseless woman like me." Nekane said. The man gasped, looking away. Anya curiously looked on, wondering what exactly Nekane was trying to get at. The man sighed.

"S...Sorry lady. But...life hasn't been too keen for me. No food, no money...heck. No home!" he groaned. Nekane saw the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Hmm. Sounds like a common thief to me." Anya thought. She then looked up at Nekane, wondering what Nekane was doing. She dusted the snow from his jacket.

"Well, that's certainly not a life for someone like you. Come on. Let's see if we can't turn this luck of yours around." Nekane said. She reached into her bag and fished around for something. The man and Anya were both stunned. She suddenly turned to the man and gave him a few candies and a few loose bills sitting in her bag.

"Ne...Nekane!" Anya gasped. The man was shocked, not able to believe what Nekane was doing.

"There. See to it your luck changes now." Nekane said. The man started to weep as he held Nekane's gifts in his hand. She then continued off with Anya as the man waved to her, thanking her.

"Nekane! What were you thinking?" Anya whispered. Nekane glanced at her.

"What do you mean Anya?" Nekane asked. Anya scoffed.

"Don't play that card with me! That was YOUR money and yet you gave it to that petty thief! Why?" Anya shouted, flailing her arms. Nekane glanced back at the man, watching him walk away.

"I guess...I just don't like seeing people suffering. Call it "Christmas generosity" Anya." Nekane said. Anya was completely speechless, still walking by Nekane's side. Far behind, Asuna and Negi were up again.

"Phew. Sorry Negi. I swear...everytime someone brings up our future selves...I just...loose it." Asuna said. Negi sighed.

"It's all right Asuna. It's hard to get used to as well. But...if they're happy, then so am I." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi, blushing a bit and clenching her hands.

"Sheesh Negi. Somehow that doesn't seem to make you uneasy at all. It's our future selves for pete sakes. I'm still having doubts about all of this." Asuna thought "But...how is it you don't? Do you...Do you really like me like THAT?" Negi glanced at her.

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Negi asked. Asuna gawked, turning beat red.

"N...Nothing! What are you talking about? Ha ha ha! Stupid Negi!" Asuna laughed, bashing Negi in the head unintentionally. Meanwhile, Anya was sitting with Nekane in the city square. She still could not figure out what Nekane was thinking with all the generosity she was doing that day.

"I don't get it. First she gives money and food to a stranger who tries to rob her, then she buys a toy for a child who lost his and now...she's doing THIS." Anya thought, watching Nekane show a boy how to make a snowball. After he finally got it, Nekane waved to him and returned to Anya's side.

"All right Nekane. Tell me why. Why are you so generous to complete strangers? I understand your kindness to Negi, Asuna and I. But WHY strange people?" Anya asked. Nekane glanced at her.

"Do I need a reason to help those who need it? What's wrong with what I'm doing?" Nekane asked. Anya huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, here's a starter. That man you gave money to tried to ROB you first of all!" Anya cried. Nekane looked at the burning anger on Anya's face before looking up at the sky.

"If you put it that way...I guess...after all the things we've been through, I just want to be as generous a person I can to everyone else...so no one has to suffer like us." Nekane said. Anya gasped.

"Th...That's why?" Anya asked. Nekane nodded.

"Yes. And before you know it Anya, generosity you give to others...will return to you as well." Nekane said. Anya gasped, realizing she was right as she thought of her friendship with Rita.

"I just...feel so good giving help, any help I can offer, to others. And I know Negi feels the same." Nekane said. Anya lightly smiled.

"Nekane? You're a true saint, aren't you?" Anya asked. Nekane looked to Anya, giggling and giving a shrug.

"Oh. I'm a saint? I always imagined myself as a "Christmas angel" sometimes." Nekane said. Anya was a bit confused, straightened when Nekane said that is what she dreamed of sometimes.

"Oh...now I..." Anya said, starting to laugh. Nekane laughed as well, joining Anya in a group laugh.

**__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	15. Ch 15: Class 2A's Winter Rink Fest

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 15: Class 2-A's Winter Rink Fest_**

In the faculty lounge at Mahora Academy, Negi was sitting down with Professor Takahata. While the professor sipped from his coffee cup, Negi was sipping from a hot cocoa cup.

"Well Negi, how are things since Nekane came? Good I hope." Takahata asked. Negi chuckled.

"Of course Takahata. I think the girls are really enjoying having Nekane here." Negi said.

"That's good to hear. Say Negi, do you remember the last time your class went on a big trip?" Takahata asked. Negi looked on at Takahata, asking what he meant.

"Well, not to be nosy, but I've heard some of your students talking about how they think it "sucks" having class when Nekane is here when you used to visit her every year. Pretty funny, right?" Takahata chuckled. Negi seemed a bit surprised, but still lightly chuckled as well.

"Was he just joking with me? Or was he serious?" Negi thought. He put his hand to his chin, setting his cup on the table.

"Then again...my class has been putting in a hundred and twenty percent recently. Perhaps they would enjoy a day off." Negi thought. Takahata glanced at Negi.

"Hmm? Something I say Negi?" he asked.

"What? Oh. No, it's not that. But I've been thinking of giving my class a little "reward" for doing so well. Uhh...what would you suggest?" Negi asked. Takahata smirked.

"I knew it. He's thinking about what I just told him. Well, then again, he's Negi." Takahata thought. He glanced to the nearby window.

"Well, I heard that the ice rink downtown is open. Maybe take your class there as a little "class outing"? But you'd have to ask the dean." Takahata said. Negi looked out the window, watching snow drifting down from the sky.

"An ice skating party? Hmm. Yes. I think that would be good. After all, we did skate a lot when we visited Nekane. I'll make sure to mention it to the dean." Negi thought. The next day, it was December 15th as the class came to school. But as attendance was taken and students sat in their seats, Negi's surprise caught them off guard.

"Ice skating?" they asked.

"Yes. You've all been putting so much effort into class lately that I thought you deserved a reward. Think of it as a "day off" of sorts." Negi said. Konoka giggled.

"That's a wonderful idea Negi!" she cried. Anya sighed.

"FINALLY! A day without another BORING lecture." Anya thought, leaning back in her seat. Kotaro glanced at Anya, feeling the same way with a firm nod. Evangeline scoffed.

"Oh goody. So instead of doing same old classwork, we're going to embarrass ourselves on a big ice circle." Evangeline said. Chachamaru asked if her words was because Evangeline couldn't skate.

"Say that again and I'll PERSONALLY make sure you get a new voice box. I'd mostly prefer one in which you DON'T speak." Evangeline groaned. Asuna smirked.

"Well, guess we do get some time off this holiday." Asuna thought.

"I have speaken with the dean and he felt it was a wonderful idea. And as your teacher, I'll of course be your chaperone. So, anyone feel like a day outside for a change?" Negi asked. The girls started to smile and nod, looking at one another.

"Ugh. Finally. Wonder what made Negi decide to give us a fun day off?" Haruna asked. Yue merely shrugged.

"All right then. If you are all ready, grab your things and we'll be leaving shortly." Negi said. The class hurried to gather their things and all met up together again outside, where Professor Takahata was waiting inside a bus. He opened the doors and everyone stepped aboard. It took about a half hour drive for everyone to reach the rink. And when they did, everyone looked up at it in awe.

"Wow. I can't believe this old place was still running." Makie said. Asuna stood at Negi's side.

"Kind of reminds ya what we did in Wales, right?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, saying that was one of the reasons he picked this place. Takahata watched with a quiet smirk.

"Professor Negi, I can't help but say that this is one of the best moments this Christmas. I, Ayaka Yukihiro, will make sure that NOTHING can ruin this moment for either of us." Ayaka said, turning to Negi. Asuna glared at Ayaka.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't forget about US blondie." Asuna said, pushing her ahead as everyone else had already entered. They all entered to see the large ice rink before them. The ice was completely empty, the perfect moment for Class 2-A to skate. At the counter, Negi checked in the class.

"Ah. This is Class 2-A from Mahora Academy? Very well. Thanks for checking in. Have fun now." the cashier said. Negi chuckled.

"Thank you. We will." Negi said, collecting his skates. Out on the ice already was Konoka, holding onto Setsuna's hands.

"Now Miss Konoka...just take it easy if you feel like you're going to fall. I'll be here to...WHOA!" Setsuna cried, being pulled out by Konoka. Konoka wasn't the least bit scared, laughing out loud as she and Setsuna spun around. Fuka and Fumika skated near the edge of the rink as Yuna was slipping her skates on.

"Hey you guys! Don't forget about me!" Yuna cried. Evangeline sat on a bench, sipping a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She looked out at everyone skating and falling on the rink.

"Hmph. Go ahead and look like fools. All I need is a cup of hot chocolate and someplace cozy." Evangeline said. But just as she was taking a sip, two little surprises popped up and almost made her spill it. The two "surprises" were none other than Jennifer and Julie.

"Who? What? Who let YOU two here?" Evangeline asked. Chachamaru tapped her shoulder.

"Master, it was Professor Takahata. He told me he had invited them along, also saying they would give you "something to do"." Chachamaru said. Evangeline glared back at Takahata, waving to her from the ice side.

"Come on Evangeline! Skate with us!" Jennifer shouted.

"No thank you. If you don't mind, I'd rather keep my dignity. Thank you." Evangeline said. Out by the ice, Asuna held Negi's hand. She was pulling him out onto the ice even though he struggled against her.

"Come on Negi. Let's skate." Asuna said.

"A...Asuna! Please! Don't pull so hard! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Negi cried. Asuna chuckled.

"Whaddya mean? I'm hardly doing a thing. You're the one fighting it. Now hurry up!" Asuna teased. Negi was finally brought onto the ice, skidding right into Asuna and knocking them both over.

"Ah! Professor Negi!" Ayaka cried. Asuna and Negi groaned.

"Ouf. That could've gone better." Asuna groaned. Without time to act, Ayaka hurried over and pulled Negi back onto his feet before Asuna managed to regain her balance.

"Asuna! How could you? Professor Negi wasn't ready! You could've hurt him!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna scoffed, putting her hand on Ayaka's forehead. Ayaka simply stared.

"Mind your own business Ayaka. The kid's fine. Now if you'll excuse US." Asuna said, pushing Ayaka back. She gasped as Asuna's push caused her to skate backwards and over the rails. Haruna snickered.

"That Asuna. Always a crowd pleaser." Haruna thought. Negi dusted himself off before seeing someone else coming to the ice. It was Nekane and Carol, each skating themselves.

"Nekane? Carol?" Negi asked. Nekane giggled.

"Don't be surprised Negi. Takahata DID invite us you know." Nekane called. Carol giggled as she locked hands with Nekane. Anya watched with excitement.

"Oh! Nekane! Wait up! Let me join you!" Anya cried, hurrying to skate over. Asuna merely chuckled and shook her head, but the sudden sight of Gregor skating like a professional skater had her gawking.

"WHOA! Look at Gregor go! No way!" Kakizaki cried.

"I know! How can he be that good?" Sakurako cried. Satomi chuckled, adjusting her glasses with a strange remote in her other hand.

"It's all thanks to my new inventions. The Air-Blade Skates. With these, no more embarrassing tumbles and spills on any icy surface. I'm just glad Gregor agreed to test them." Satomi said. Gregor laughed.

"What's wrong girls? Too embarrassed to say that I've totally outclassed you? It's only natural though." Gregor said. But without a sound, Asuna had quickly stuck her leg out and Gregor tripped over it, tumbling and crashing into the rink edge.

"So much for "tumble proof" if someone puts their foot out, right?" Asuna sneered. Gregor groaned, rubbing his head. With that out of the way, Asuna suddenly took Negi's hands as they started to skate.

"Asuna? Are you all right? You've been acting strange since our trip with Nekane. Is something bothering you?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced at him.

"No. I'm...I'm okay Negi." she said.

"But Asuna...really...if something is troubling you, then just tell me. Perhaps I can help." Negi said. Asuna sighed, shaking her head as she remained eye to eye with Negi.

"Should I say it? What's the kid gonna think? No. Just...keep it to yourself for now Asuna. Wait until the time's right." Asuna thought. Suddenly, Negi came to a stop while he was still holding Asuna's hands.

"Asuna...please. I can tell something is wrong. Just tell me." Negi said. But rather than say anything, Asuna quickly gave Negi a hug.

"Whu...Whuh? Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Some other time Negi...some other time." she muttered. She then skated back, leaving Negi alone. Kotaro skated over, keeping his arms behind his head.

"Hey Negi. Everything okay?" Kotaro asked. Negi continued to keep his eyes on Asuna.

"I...really don't know...what happened." Negi said. Kotaro shrugged and skated off.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	16. Ch 16: Konoka's Cheerful Whim

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 16: Konoka's Cheerful Whim_**

One evening, Konoka was sitting at the table writing something on a sheet of paper. Asuna had already went to bed and was snoring lightly in her bunk. Konoka took a glance up at her.

"Well, Asuna's asleep again. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She still has her paper route this year." Konoka thought, chuckling quietly after. Just then, Konoka noticed the door open, seeing Negi at the door.

"Oh. Welcome back Negi." Konoka said.

"Hello to you too Konoka. Did Asuna go to bed already?" Negi asked, looking up at Asuna's bunk. Chamo scurried up on Negi's shoulder.

"Yep. She's been asleep for a while now. She just went to bed a little while ago." Chamo said. Negi lightly sighed, unknowingly catching Chamo's attenion.

"Heh? Hey Negster. What's the matter? You feel okay?" Chamo asked. Negi still thought of Asuna hugging him at the ice rink.

"Hello? Neg? You in there?" Chamo shouted. Konoka looked on at Negi.

"That was the exact same face I saw Asuna make when she came back earlier." Konoka thought. She set her pencil down before beginning to think something strange was going on between Negi and Asuna, feeling it was her duty to know what.

"If something IS up, I'd better figure out the best way to ask one of them. After all, Negi doesn't like to make us worry. And Asuna? Well, she's not easy to talk about her feelings." Konoka thought. Just then, she got an idea.

"Wait! I've got it!" she cried. The next day, as class was ending for the day and Asuna was preparing to leave, Konoka decided to put her idea in motion.

"All right. Well, there's another school day out of the way. Now then...what was I gonna do today?" Asuna thought. She then felt her sleeve tugged at by Konoka.

"Huh? Oh. What is it Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Asuna? I wanted to know if you've got some free time today." Konoka asked. Asuna seemed a bit surprised.

"Uhhh...yeah. I've got some. Why?" Asuna asked. Setsuna stepped over.

"Miss Konoka, is something the matter? Today was when we were supposed to do our Christmas shopping. Wasn't it?" Setsuna asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Lemme guess. You want me to come along so you can help pick something out for Negi, right?" Asuna asked. Konoka was a bit worried about Setsuna pretty much blowing her cover, but she giggled as usual and nodded.

"Sure. I was gonna do something like that anyway. Let's go together." Asuna said. Konoka sighed.

"Phew. That was TOO close." Konoka thought. By the doorway, Gregor stood with his hands in his pocket, waiting for Shade to get out. But instead of seeing Shade first, he saw Asuna emerge with the others.

"Huh? What's up Gregor?" Asuna asked "You don't really come to this class." Gregor huffed, saying he was waiting for his "sister" Shade.

"Sheesh. What's with you all of a sudden? You're grumpier than usual." Asuna asked.

"It's Christmas. I mean, what is the big FREAKIN' deal with a holiday that has everyone like a hyperactive four year old every year? Even Shade's hung up on it." Gregor said. Asuna snickered as she slyly eyed Gregor.

"Hmm. Maybe its because someone was only born a few months later. Perhaps THAT'S why you can't afford to like Christmas...because you're really, technically, the "baby brother" of the family." Asuna said. Gregor's eyes flashed open, starting to blush a bit. He snarled and eyed Asuna with anger in his eyes.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Asuna laughed, walking off with the others. Gregor groaned and turned away, crossing his arms. Asuna glanced back at Gregor.

"Man. I never get tired of picking on that guy." Asuna said.

"Careful Asuna. Remember what he did when he was our enemy. All that teasing could make him flip and turn back into who he used to be." Setsuna said, wagging her finger. Konoka glanced between her two friends before stopping on Asuna.

"Okay. Time to see exactly what you're hiding Asuna." she thought. Meanwhile, Negi was just picking his things up when there was a light knock at the door. Negi looked and saw Nekane.

"Huh? Nekane? What is it?" Negi asked.

"Negi...I'm worried. Yesterday, Anya told me that you seemed a bit "unsure" of yourself after you had that day off with your class. So I came to see how you were doing." Nekane said.

"What? Unsure of myself? Why would...? Oh." Negi asked, stopping when he remembered Asuna's hug.

"Well, yes. I guess I am. It's...It's kind of like this Nekane..." Negi said. Nekane leaned against the door and listened to Negi as Konoka had brought her two friends to the Mahora Mall. There were many people browsing around and doing their own holiday shopping.

"Okay Setsuna. You can go ahead and do your own shopping now." Konoka said. Setsuna gasped.

"What? But Miss Konoka, why?" Setsuna asked. Konoka glared at her.

"Do you think I want you nearby when I buy you your Christmas gift? That'll totally spoil it!" Konoka said. Setsuna quickly understood and nodded, going off in her own direction. Asuna chuckled, saying that's always her way of keeping surprises from Setsuna. But suddenly, Konoka turned to Asuna.

"Huh? Konoka?" Asuna asked. She saw a determined look in Konoka's eyes.

"Okay Asuna. Just tell me. What is up with you lately?" Konoka asked. Asuna seemed a bit confused, raising a brow at Konoka.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Asuna asked. Konoka reminded her of how she acted when they came back from the skating party. Asuna gasped, automatically remembering her hug and blushing bright red.

"Well, I...that is to say I...uhhh...w...why don't we talk about something else?" Asuna nervously chuckled. But Konoka was firmly glaring at her.

"Please Asuna! I wanna know!" Konoka exclaimed. Asuna slowly stepped back, freaked out by Konoka's stare.

"Wh...Whoa. Hold on. Is the only reason you invited me was because of THAT?" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka nodded, causing Asuna to sigh.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll talk. But...don't you DARE mention any of this to anyone else, you've got me?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded, diverting all her attention to Asuna. The two friends sat down by the mall fountain as Asuna told everything to Konoka.

"So...that's it." Konoka muttered. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. I just don't get it. How is Negi so calm and cheerful about that future? I mean...does he actually like me THAT much? He and I...we're just so different." Asuna said. Konoka paused for a moment.

"Well, maybe he does. You two have been the best of friends since you met. And you probably just never imagined it would ever be like this." Konoka said. Asuna sighed.

"If I could have one thing for Christmas, I wish to know exactly what Negi thinks of me. That's all." Asuna said.

"Come on. Like I said, you and Negi are like two peas in a pod! It's no question that he cares very deeply about you. I mean...you were the first to become his partner and look how far you two came." Konoka said. At the same time, Nekane was speaking to Negi about the same thing.

"If you truly care about Asuna, that's all right. Don't let it get you down Negi." Nekane said. Negi looked up at her.

"What do you mean? To top it off, Asuna and I are..." Negi said, stopping when Nekane patted his head.

"Are the best of friends. You two have done things that probably no one else could ever do. You two are heroes. Without one of you supporting the other, the other can't be themself." Nekane said.

"Nekane..." Negi muttered. Nekane lightly chuckled, as did Konoka.

"You think I could ever tell Negi that?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded.

"Yep! Now come on! Buck up and be the Asuna we all know and love!" Konoka cried, clenching her fist and nudging Asuna. A smile came to Asuna's face.

"Y...Yeah. Thanks Konoka. I guess I just needed a pep talk." Asuna said. Konoka giggled, watching Asuna stand up. At the same time, Negi looked towards a nearby window, seeing snow drifting down outside.

"I'll tell him/her...come Christmas Day." they both thought.

**__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	17. Ch 17: Evangeline's Family Visit

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 17: Evangeline's Family Visit_**

Evangeline sighed as she sat outside her estate, yawning loudly and stretching her arms. She held a cup of coffee in her hands, watching Richie as she had a coat around her shoulders. The dog was sniffing nearby trees.

"Ugh. I swear that I keep telling Chachamaru that SHE is responsible for taking this flea bag out in the morning. I'm very cranky in the morning." Evangeline mumbled, still half asleep. But she instantly woke when she tasted how hot her coffee was.

"EEK! That's hot!" Evangeline cried. She noticed Chachamaru nearby, feeding a bird with seed in the palm of her hand.

"Oh yes master. Do be careful. The coffee is very hot." Chachamaru said. Evangeline snarled, causing the mug to start cracking in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I took a sip? Honestly! Your brain moves slower than your big mouth Chachamaru! And I swear that you are starting to...!" Evangeline growled. But as she raised her mug to throw it, she gasped and froze.

"Wait. That magical aura...is it...?" Evangeline muttered.

"Master? What is...?" Chachamaru asked, silenced by Evangeline. Jennifer and Julie stepped outside, each wearing their winter jackets.

"Hey Evangeline? Have you seen my hair comb?" Jennifer asked, rubbing the sleepies from her eyes. But without an answer, Evangeline continued looking to the sky.

"Ehh...Evangeline? Chachamaru, what is up with her?" Julie asked. Suddenly, Jennifer gasped.

"Look! Up there!" she cried. Evangeline growled, standing up with eyes locked on the sky. In the faint distance, she could see something flying her way. It appeared to be a young long silver haired woman flying at her at break neck speeds. She wore a dark purple robe top with long sleeves, adorned with a skull buckle around her neck, and thick black leggings under her robe. Her bright green eyes were locked firmly on Evangeline.

"She's here...Karula." Evangeline muttered. As the woman neared closer and closer, Evangeline's words were seen to be true. The mysterious visitor was indeed Karula McDowell, the Karula of her current time period.

"Wait. Is...Isn't that...Karula?" Jennifer asked, quietly shaking. Julie gulped.

"I...t...t...think so!" Julie shuddered. Evangeline groaned, glancing back at Chachamaru. She told her to take Jennifer and Julie inside and to stay out of sight. Chachamaru nodded and hurried back in with the two girls. Evangeline stood alone as Karula came in for a landing, stopping a few feet from Evangeline. Richie saw her and seemed surprised.

"Hello...Karula." Evangeline muttered. Karula smirked.

"Hello to you too...baby sis." Karula said, giving a sly and dark smirk on her face. Evangeline growled, as did Richie as he slowly approached. But one cold stare from Karula froze the dog in his tracks.

"Don't you even THINK about it mutt." Karula muttered. Richie whined and hurried to the door. Evangeline glared at Karula, who took a look to the sight of Chachamaru and the others hiding nearby. She could see the top of Chachamaru's head.

"Hmm. So this is what the great Evangeline, who they called the "Queen of Evil" in her days, is up to now. Reduced to a petty "school girl" with her own family. How cute..." Karula said. Evangeline growled as Chachamaru stood, aware that she was seen.

"Well, what brings YOU by sister? I haven't heard from you." Evangeline said. Karula smirked.

"What? I need a reason to visit my baby sister? You should be glad I even found you." Karula said, brushing her hair with her hand. Evangeline looked back at Chachamaru, only giving a head nod. Chachamaru nodded.

"Well, since you came to all this trouble of visiting, why not come inside for a drink? You must be parched." Evangeline said. Karula grinned.

"Thank you. That's mighty "hospitable" of you." Karula said, following Evangeline inside her estate. Back at the school, Negi was starting to take roll call of the students in class.

"Okay girls. Now let me just take roll call and we can...what?" Negi said, stopping when he saw Evangeline and Chachamaru's seats empty.

"Uhh...has anyone seen Evangeline or Chachamaru?" Negi asked. Asuna and Konoka glanced over at their desks.

"Heh. I didn't notice they were gone. They're so quiet that you never think they're here anyway." Konoka said. Asuna nodded. Negi sighed.

"I certainly hope Evangeline is not sick or something." Negi said. Kotaro yawned, telling Negi not to worry about the two of them. But back at the estate, all was pretty quiet as Evangeline and Karula sat together at the table. Jennifer and Julie stood away, fearing Karula.

"Hey Julie? D...Do you think Karula is any different...than the "nicer one" we met?" Jennifer asked. Julie gulped.

"I hope so. She's...already scary enough!" Julie shuddered. Karula quietly glanced at them, causing the two of them to freeze. Chachamaru started to prepare tea for the two vampire sisters.

"So...you said you wanted to come and "see" me. Is that it?" Evangeline asked. Karula smirked.

"Yes. That's what I said. What? Can't I? It IS the holidays after all." Karula said. Evangeline narrowed her gaze.

"Well, I was just wondering. I thought after that day, you'd never show your ugly face around me again." Evangeline said. Karula sneered.

"Heh. That's a little sister for you. You can't admit I'm pretty, can you?" Karula asked, resting her chin in her palm. Evangeline growled, both watched by Jennifer and Julie. But instead of blowing her lid, Evangeline calmly smiled and folded her arms on the table.

"What can I say? It's what a little sister does. At least I don't LOOK like an old woman though. I've still got my charming childish looks...while you're stuck looking like this." Evangeline said, referring to Karula. Karula huffed, showing small signs of taking that last statement as an insult.

"I happen to think silver colored hair makes one seem more vibrant and noticable. But I have to say that I never expected your body to start aging again." Karula said. Evangeline smirked.

"Thank the little boy Negi and his friends. It's because of them that time is catching up with me." Evangeline said. Chachamaru set the tea cups on the table.

"If time DID catch up with you, you'd truly be an old woman by now." Karula said. Chachamaru started to pour, observing the facial expressions on both girls.

"Be careful Chachamaru. Those two look ready to blow." Jennifer whispered. The girls continued to talk, throwing insults at each other each chance they had. Suddenly, Jennifer was gazed at by Karula, freezing at the sight of her eyes.

"So Evangeline...what's the deal with her anyway? I've heard that after you and your robot butler here found her, she's had a BIG influence on you forever after. How's that?" Karula asked. Evangeline growled.

"Don't think for a minute that this little "family" of mine, as they call it, makes me any weaker than you." Evangeline said. Karula nodded.

"But still, this is your "family", is it not? Why aren't I included?" Karula asked. Evangeline huffed, reminding her what the reasons were. Jennifer gulped as Julie looked on in fear.

"I see. Well then, I think they deserve a little "something" for staying with a grouch like you for so long." Karula said, reaching into her cloak. Jennifer gasped.

"Oh no! Don't tell me she's gonna...!" Jennifer thought, shivering in place. Suddenly, Karula threw something directly at her and Evangeline gasped.

"Jennifer! Get down!" Evangeline cried. Jennifer screamed and ducked. But when she heard the thrown object hit the wall behind her, it didn't sound particulary dangerous. In fact, she looked back to see a small present wrapped in green paper.

"What the...?" Jennifer muttered. Evangeline was a bit surprised, wondering what in the world was going on. Suddenly, Evangeline turned back to Karula and saw something shocking. Her older sister was shedding a smile and starting to snicker.

"Heh?" Evangeline asked. Karula laughed out loud.

"Wow! You haven't changed a bit Evangeline. Still a grump as always." Karula said. Evangeline gawked in shock, as did Jennifer and Julie, at the sight of the now happy Karula.

"What? You didn't think I was going to kill you guys, did you?" Karula asked. Evangeline leaned close to Chachamaru, asking what the heck was going on.

"Master, it appears that our earlier confrontation with Gragon has had a slight change in the Karula of today. Perhaps since she is no longer under his influence as the future self, she's returned to her true self again." Chachamaru said. Evangeline groaned.

"I understand. But still...why didn't she just come out and say it? I was about ready to blast her, thinking she hadn't changed." Evangeline said. Karula lightly chuckled.

"So...what did she throw at you anyway sis?" Julie asked. Jennifer scratched her head, asking if she could open it. Karula nodded. Jennifer hurried to tear it open, seeing a box under the wrapping paper. And inside was a box full of Santa Claus hats.

"Whoa! No way. They're...all a bunch of Santa hats?" Jennifer asked. Karula nodded.

"I've heard that's how families show their bonds on Christmas. Who doesn't love wearing one of those?" Karula asked.

"So wait a minute. Are you saying that you're NOT here to try and kill any of us? Because the old you..." Evangeline said. Karula sighed.

"The old me doesn't exist anymore. I really came out here to see how you were. I also was wondering if you had changed. That's why I kept my previous personality going before. Ha! I still can't believe you fell for that." Karula said. Evangeline groaned.

"Honestly, you...!" Evangeline scowled. But suddenly, the door opened and in came Negi and Asuna.

"Hey! Evangeline! You in? Negi's been worried about you. Why aren't ya coming to class?" Asuna asked. But they stopped when they saw Karula.

"W...Wait. Aren't you...?" Asuna asked.

"Karula McDowell?" Negi finished. Karula nodded, lightly chuckling and waving. Evangeline groaned.

"This family of mine?" A bunch of weird people if you ask me." Evangeline muttered.

**__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	18. Ch 18: The Caroling Chaos

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 18: The Caroling Chaos_**

That afternoon, as class was starting to end for Class 2-A, Evangeline and Chachamaru sat in towards the end to explain to everyone about Karula's sudden appearance. It would appear that Karula, like Nekane, came to Mahora in order to spend the holidays with Evangeline and to make amends with her for all her past aggressions.

"Oh. Okay then. I think I get it." Yuna said.

"Yeah. That's okay with us Evangeline. We almost got worried that you were sick or something." Ako said. Evangeline huffed.

"Please...I never get sick." Evangeline said. Asuna chuckled, adding that the only thing Evangeline could ever get "sick" from was how much she would miss the class if she left. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Ugh. I swear...they're all a bunch of ninnies." Evangeline thought. Chizuru glanced at Natsumi.

"Say Natsumi, do you remember what tomorrow night is?" Chizuru asked. Natsumi stopped to think, tapping her chin.

"Oh! Don't tell me Chizuru! I'm trying to remember! Oh! What is it?" Natsumi groaned.

"Tomorrow night? Uhhh...hey. Isn't that when the Theatre Club is putting on their special holiday carol performance?" Asuna asked. Natsumi groaned, telling Asuna that she didn't want to be told the answer. Chizuru nodded.

"Yep. AND look what little Natsumi had in her bag the whole time!" Chizuru exclaimed. Natsumi gasped, seeing Chizuru pull a piece of paper out of nowhere. She tried to grab it away from her, but her classmates got it before she could. Negi glanced at it.

"Oh. This looks like some kind of invite." Negi said.

"Yeah. And it's from the Theatre Club. Wait a second. No way. Natsumi! Why didn't you tell us the Theatre Club wants to invite other classes to perform with them and WE were chosen?" Asuna exclaimed. Natsumi started quivering.

"I'm sorry! But I wasn't sure what to say to them! I knew that if I told you guys, you would love to join. But I...I just don't wanna sing! It's too embarrassing!" Natsumi exclaimed. The others looked on in confusion.

"Well, who ever said you had to sing Natsumi?" Setsuna asked. Natsumi pointed towards the top, showing that it was addressed to "Natsumi and the rest of Class 2-A".

"Oh. That's who said it." Setsuna said. Natsumi groaned.

"I didn't want you guys to know since that would mean I'd have to too." Natsumi said. Negi took another look at the letter before walking over towards Natsumi.

"Natsumi? If you want, maybe we can figure out a way for you to be able to sing with the others. No one said you would have to sing a carol all alone. It'll be fun with more of us." Negi said. Natsumi looked up at Negi.

"Whuh? You mean it?" Natsumi asked. Negi nodded.

"Yeah! Come on. Just because you're invited along with us...it doesn't mean you have to sing alone. Like Negi said, caroling's a lot more fun as a group." Konoka giggled. Natsumi smiled.

"Thanks. That...That makes me feel a bit better." Natsumi said. The others smiled as Kotaro merely glanced and looked away.

"Heh. No way they getting me to sing." Kotaro thought. Shortly after the news was passed out to Class 2-A, the girls all started to practice. They sang along to their own favorite holiday songs, trying to improve their voices by tomorrow night.

"Everyone is practicing so hard. I hope we do well tomorrow." Negi said. Chamo scurried onto Negi's shoulder.

"You kidding Negster? We'll be FINE." Chamo said, patting Negi's head. Asuna agreed, especially with all the effort everyone was putting in. Even Natsumi felt like they could do it.

"Whoa. This is great. It might not be so bad after all." Natsumi thought, looking around at everyone else. The hours soon started to dwidle away, eventually bringing us to the night of the performance. Many of the other classes had also accepted their invites from the Theatre Club. Natsumi had looked out at the crowd of people in the seats.

"Wow. We've got a full house tonight." Asuna said, peeking out with Natsumi.

"No k...k...kidding! It makes me anxious just thinking about it!" Natsumi shuddered. She pulled back, hiding behind the curtain as Asuna closed it.

"So...you think you'll be okay?" Asuna asked. Natsumi gulped, giving a nod.

"Okay then. Just keep thinking positive and what could go wrong? We've got your back Natsumi." Asuna said. On stage, a member of the Theatre Club stepped out to thank everyone for coming out to tonight's show. Meanwhile, Chizuru tapped Natsumi's shoulder.

"Hey Natsumi. How about we sing our duet together? That'll sure to be a hit." Chizuru said, giggling shortly after. But Natsumi seemed disturbed.

"Uh...not this time Chizuru. No offense. But I heard you sing earlier and you don't keep in sync with me." Natsumi said, looking away. Strangely, Chizuru merely sighed and turned away as well.

"Oh. She WILL pay." Chizuru thought. On stage, students from the other classes were going first. Asuna sat down with Natsumi, asking exactly what song she wanted to sing.

"Ehh...I don't know. I haven't decided on one yet. I've been so busy watching all of you practicing so...I don't think I even practiced!" Natsumi gasped. Asuna sighed.

"Well, just take it easy. We'll think of something." Asuna said. The night continued on, as the classes one by one went. The next pair to go on was Konoka, Nodoka, Yue and Setsuna.

"Okay girls. Have fun." Negi said. Konoka giggled.

"Will do Negi." Konoka said, giving a wink. The four went out on stage and the music began to play, playing to the tune of "Holly Jolly Christmas". Negi was quickly called over by Asuna, relaying Natsumi's words.

"What? She hasn't decided on a song? But I thought she would practice for sure." Negi said. Asuna sighed, saying she thought the same thing. She glanced at Konoka and the others on stage already.

"Each class gets two performances each and our second one isn't going to be until the end of the show." Asuna said "That means we've got time left to get Natsumi something to sing." She looked around and found a stack of music sheets on a table behind her. She grabbed them and rushed for Natsumi.

"Hey Natsumi. Tell me if any of these sound like good songs to you." Asuna said. Negi turned back to the stage, watching the girls continue singing. Nekane and Nagi sat in the crowd.

"They're all such great singers. It makes me wish I was up there. I love caroling." Nekane said. Nagi chuckled.

"Well, its for the students really. And I think you're too old to be a student." Nagi said. Nekane glanced at him before turning away with a cocky smirk. In the back, Karula sat with Richie at her feet. Evangeline was by her side.

"Just because I didn't want to sing...what makes it seem like I would WANT to sit in and hear these annoying songs?" Evangeline cried. She was quickly shushed by Karula, covering her mouth. Evangeline growled. The performances went on, with songs like "Holy Night", "Jingle Bells" and "Do You Hear What I Hear". The last group just finished, performing "Christmas Time is Here", when it was time for Class 2-A's final performance.

"Oh geez! We're out of time!" Asuna thought. Natsumi gasped.

"Oh no! Did time fly by THAT fast? H...How am I Asuna? Am I ready?" Natsumi asked. Asuna looked at her and firmly nodded.

"Just...get out there and break a leg Natsumi!" Asuna shouted, trying to encourage her with a shove, but accidentally shoved her over.

"Oops. Sorry." she gasped. Natsumi sighed and got up, dusting her uniform before slowly stepping to the stage. Even with the crowd clapping for her, Natsumi was trembling in her shoes. The music started to play, but Natsumi couldn't mutter a word. Her song was to the tune of "Keep Christmas With You".

"Whuh? What's wrong with Natsumi?" Konoka asked. Asuna groaned.

"Jeez. Don't tell me she's got stage fright." Asuna said. Natsumi started to, in a squeaky tone, sing the first few lyrics of the song. The crowd was a bit confused about what Natsumi was doing.

"Is...she okay? Or is that her singing voice?" Nagi asked.

"Come on Natsumi. I know you can do it." Nekane thought. Natsumi stopped to gulp, still quivering. But suddenly, Natsumi heard someone approaching her. She looked and saw Asuna. She started to sing where she left off. Natsumi gasped.

"A...Asuna?" Natsumi thought. Next, she saw Konoka come out on stage and sing along with Asuna. Natsumi watched as her classmates were one by one coming out, joining in the chorus. They continued to sing as Natsumi watched. She suddenly gasped when she noticed Asuna stopped singing and extended her arm.

"Come on Natsumi. We're missing you." Asuna muttered. Natsumi started to sniffle, balling tears in her eyes. She hurried to Asuna's side and she now started to sing in a much more bold tone. Nekane saw the look on Natsumi's face.

"That's more like it." she thought. The song continued on with all of the students of Class 2-A smiling as they sang. Natsumi kept her smile up the whole time.

"You guys...are the best." Natsumi thought. Soon as the song ends, the audience started to clap. Negi clapped as well, watching from behind the curtain.

"Good job girls." Negi thought. The girl from the Theatre Club then came on stage.

"Well everyone! That's our show for you! We hope you enjoyed yourself and wish you a Happy Holidays!" she cried "Good night!" The audience started to scatter, leaving the auditorium with satisfied looks on their faces. The Theatre Club student turned to Natsumi.

"Not bad Natsumi. Great way to finish it." she said. Natsumi smiled.

"Oh...th...thanks." she said. She looked to her class as they wished her good night and left. But as the crowd broke up, Natsumi saw Kotaro hiding amongst them.

"K...KOTARO?" she gasped. He froze in his tracks, trying to sneak away before he was seen. He turned to Natsumi.

"W...Well, ehh...I just...ugh. I didn't wanna see you screw up. Okay?" Kotaro asked, dashing off before she could ask anything else. Natsumi chuckled.

"And he said he doesn't like singing. What else are you lying about Kotaro?" Natsumi thought, crossing her arms.

**__****__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	19. Ch 19: Keep Home In Your Heart

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 19: Keep Home In Your Heart_**

As the days to Christmas were slowly winding down, Negi sat alone in the classroom after the girls left. On his desk were a few photos of their previous Christmas adventures in Wales. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Somehow, it...feels a little funny...not celebrating today...at home." Negi muttered. Out in the halls, Asuna and Konoka were walking together. Anya stood nearby with her arms crossed.

"Hey...have you seen Negi?" Konoka asked. Asuna shook her head.

"No. Not really. I haven't seen him since class ended. He said he had something he was going to check over before heading back to the dorms. But I haven't heard peep from him since." Asuna said. Anya huffed.

"If I know that crybaby, he's probably gone off to Nekane's again. He's been peeking in on us lately and it gets kinda annoying after a while." Anya said. Asuna and Konoka quietly eyed Anya, both a little surprised by Anya's words.

"Hmm? WHAT? It's the truth!" Anya shouted.

"You know Anya? Sometimes you need to learn to watch your mouth." Asuna said. Konoka glanced at Asuna.

"I hope he's okay. Wow. Now I'm starting to worry more." Konoka said. Asuna looked back in the direction of the classroom.

"Maybe I should go check on him. He could be still in the classroom." Asuna said. She told Konoka she'd see her back at the dorms and walked off. Anya curiously watched Asuna walking away.

"I'm telling her he's probably with Nekane. So why doesn't she believe me?" Anya thought. Back in the classroom, Negi sighed. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Huh? O...Oh! Who...Who's there?" he gasped. The door opened and there stood Professor Takahata.

"Hey Negi. What are you still doing in here? All your students went home. So why not you?" Takahata asked. Negi sighed.

"Sorry Takahata. I guess...I lost track of time while engaging in...another activity." Negi said. Takahata stopped when he saw the pictures scattered all over his desk. He took a firm look at them.

"Home sick?" Takahata asked. Negi looked away, blushing a bit. But Takahata could see a few tears in his eyes. He lightly chuckled.

"Oh come now Negi. That's not like you at all." Takahata said.

"Well, it's a little bit hard to get used to. I always spent the holidays with Nekane in Wales. This year just feels weird to me." Negi said. Takahata rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Negi. I know the feeling is hard, but you've got Nekane and Anya here with you at Mahora this year. You've also got all your students with you. So...how could you feel homesick?" Takahata asked. Negi looked at a picture on his desk.

"I guess...I miss the beautiful scenery from around Wales this time of year." Negi said. Takahata looked at the photo Negi was holding, showing a lovely snow landscape from around Wales. He then turned to Negi.

"Maybe what you need is someone to hang out with. I've got a few errands to run and...well...feel like coming along? It's been a long time since it was just the two of us." Takahata asked. Negi looked up at him.

"Well...all right I suppose." Negi said. Takahata smiled and told Negi he should order the photos before they left. Negi nodded and hurried to do so. But as they left the room and turned the lights off, a few minutes later, Asuna arrived.

"Negi? Hello?" Asuna asked. The classroom was dead empty, especially since Sayo started to "haunt" Kazumi more and more.

"Huh. Guess he's not here." she muttered. But just as she was about to leave, she noticed the photos stacked neatly on the desk. She looked through them before seeing how they all were related. She stopped on the last photo, a picture of the two of them with Anya and Nekane, from that first Christmas.

"Oh man. Poor kid must be homesick. All of these are from our holidays at Wales. I guess with Nekane here with us for a change, all he wanted was to see his hometown on Christmas." Asuna thought. She set the pictures down and walked out, closing the door. Meanwhile, Anya returned to the dorms and talked with Nekane.

"What? Whaddya mean Negi hasn't come by yet?" Anya asked "He ALWAYS pops in once or twice a day." Nekane shook her head.

"Sorry Anya. But it's the truth. I was going to ask if you've seen him." Nekane said.

"Not since class." Anya said. Outside, Gregor strolled past the University labratories after a check up from Satomi. He then noticed a nearby door. It read "Professor Nim R. Od" in black letters.

"Hmm. This must be the doc's new classroom. Ehh...well, maybe a peek wouldn't hurt." Gregor said. He knocked on the door, coming in to see Nim at a computer, giving a heavy sigh.

"Heh? Hey Nim. You all right?" Gregor asked.

"Heh? Oh. Hello. I didn't notice you come in." Nim said. Gregor approached Nim's desk and peered at the computer screen. Even though he heard Nim's mouse click, he was clicking nothing.

"All right. What's wrong with you?" Gregor asked. Nim didn't reply. It wasn't until Gregor started fiddling with him, waving his hand and knocking on his metal plating, that Nim finally faced him.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Geesh. I'm just asking what's up with you. Would ya answer PLEASE?" Gregor asked. Nim fell silent before giving a heavy sigh.

"Well, if you wanna know, I feel a bit nostalgic." Nim said. But Gregor didn't understand, raising a brow from stupidity.

"You're WHAT now?" Gregor asked. Nim groaned.

"I'm homesick. That dumb it down at all?" he asked. Gregor groaned and turned away, saying he wasn't THAT dumb.

"Really? Could've fooled me. You wouldn't understand android. My home planet is no more. I'm a nobody now, washed up fortunately at this academy thanks to sheer dumb luck." Nim said. Gregor glanced at Nim over his shoulder.

"So...miss your family then?" Gregor asked. Nim stopped and glanced at him.

"Not really. I highly doubt my father would feel the same right now. He'd probably be happier that I was gone." Nim said. Gregor sighed.

"Guess that makes us two of a kind, huh?" Gregor asked. Now Nim was the one confused, asking Gregor what he meant. Gregor turned to Nim.

"I'm talking about us. You've had a dad that couldn't appreciate your genius. And I had a family and a "creator" that saw me as nothing more than a "wasteful prototype". We've been through similar things. But...I don't care about that anymore." Gregor said "Somehow, I don't feel as "nostalgic" as you do now." Nim groaned.

"I still don't see where you're coming from with this." Nim said. Gregor glanced at him.

"For someone who could make his own robot army, you're slow. Don't think about the past or those who wouldn't give squat for you if you were alive. Just think of those who DO care. After all, I've got Shade and Nina. Who do YOU have?" Gregor asked. Nim gasped, looking away. Gregor glanced back at Nim.

"S...Sorry if that sounded harsh. But...really...be thankful that Negi and Asuna forgave you. After all, Asuna forgave all the trouble I caused her...and...I guess I feel more "at home" now." Gregor said, walking away. Meanwhile, Professor Takahata was out with Negi at a nearby cafe, sharing a drink together. Negi sipped from his cocoa mug.

"Thanks Takahata. I think it's just what I needed." Negi said. Takahata smiled.

"That's good. I'd hate to see Mahora's favorite kid teacher upset. It's not really you Negi." Takahata said. Negi looked down at his cocoa, seeing his reflection.

"But still...I miss Wales around the holidays. I'm glad Nekane is here...but I miss all the others we used to see at Wales as well. They must miss me too." Negi said. Takahata sighed.

"Listen Negi. Don't worry about stuff like that. It may be the holidays, but your whole family is here with you. And I'm not just talking about Class 2-A either." Takahata said. Just then, they both heard another voice say "He's right" close by. Negi looked and saw Nagi.

"F...Father?" Negi asked.

"Believe me Negi. Sometimes, around this time of year, the person I miss the most...is your mother. I bet you do too." Nagi said. Negi gasped, looking away. Takahata glanced at him.

"But...you know what helps ease that pain? Knowing you're still here." Nagi said "Knowing that my son is still happy and healthy is good for me. I bet your mom would say the same." Nagi said. Negi started to leak tears, wiping them from his eyes. Nagi lightly smiled.

"Hey. Buck up. Like Takahata says, your family is here. And believe me...it's a BIG family. You've got me, Nekane, Anya and your friends from class. They're all your family, as you've said so yourself. Or am I mistaken?" Nagi asked. Negi looked at his father, still wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Y...You're right. Heh. What would Asuna say if she saw me like this?" Negi chuckled. But suddenly, she felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly looked and saw Asuna. Nekane was next to her.

"WAH! Asuna! Nekane?" Negi exclaimed.

"What would I say? Hmm. I'd say "What is wrong with you Negi?" Don't start crying over something petty like being homesick. You ARE home." Asuna said. Negi lightly chuckled, as did Nekane.

"I'm serious. Everyone in class is really glad you came Negi. Would you want them to feel bad if they saw you crying?" Asuna asked. Negi fell silent.

"No. And...I'm feeling better now. So...please don't worry Asuna." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"How can I not?" Asuna thought.

"So Asuna, how'd you find us?" Takahata asked. Asuna turned to Takahata, saying that she ran into Shizune and she told her. Nagi chuckled.

"Never forget about women gossip Takahata. They can't keep secrets." Nagi said. But as he started laughing, Asuna growled and clutched her fists. Nekane couldn't help but laugh.

"And just what does THAT mean smart aleck?" Asuna shouted. Negi nervously chuckled, waving his hands. Anya suddenly peeked her head in through the doors.

"Nekane? Is he here or not? Oh. Uhh...he is." Anya said, walking over. Negi soon noticed Anya.

"Uhhh...well ladies? Would you like to join us?" Nagi asked, hoping to change the subject. Asuna glanced at Negi before smirking and nodding. She pulled up alongside Negi just as the waiter was coming by. Nekane and Anya sat nearby with Anya saying she would love a hot chocolate right now. Nekane giggled.

**__****__****__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	20. Ch 20: Cheers for the Holiday Season

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 20: Cheers for the Holiday Season_**

Out in the snow covered streets of Mahora City, Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were out for a stroll. And just as cheerful as ever, Sakurako immedietally let out a squeal of joy.

"Oh man! I just LOVE Christmas, don't you girls?" Sakurako cried.

"I know! I wish it would hurry up and get here already!" Kakizaki shouted. Madoka sighed, rubbing her hand across her face.

"Calm down you two. Sure, Christmas is a lot of fun. But don't forget about what people usually do to PREPARE for the holiday. Or what? Do you think someone else does it for you?" Madoka asked. She felt around in her pants pocket and glanced at her wallet.

"Remember, we came out to finish our Christmas shopping. And I don't have a lot of money. So don't come crying to me for anymore...got it?" Madoka asked. But the next time she looked, Sakurako and Kakizaki were glaring at beautiful Christmas dresses in a shop window. Madoka groaned and fell face first into a snow drift.

"You two are hopeless..." Madoka thought. She got up from the snow bank and wiped the snow from her face in angry defeat. She was suddenly approached by Sakurako.

"Hey Madoka. You wouldn't happen to have a little extra...?" Sakurako asked before Madoka shushed her. She quietly shook her head, making it clear she wasn't going to give her money.

"Forget it Sakurako. If you payed attention, you would see that I am not giving you two a cent." Madoka said. Sakurako nervously chuckled.

"Aw! Come on! I'll pay you back!" Sakurako cried. But nearby, they suddenly heard the sounds of a bell ringing. They looked to see a woman dressed in a thick winter coat and hat, sitting outside of a shop, ringing a bell and holding a pail.

"Hey. What's that? What's she doing?" Kakizaki asked.

"Asking for handouts?" Sakurako asked. Madoka groaned.

"Isn't it obvious? She's probably collecting money for a charity or something. They're common around Christmas." Madoka said. Sakurako and Kakizaki quietly glanced at each other, looking in their pockets before turning to Madoka again.

"Uhh...think we could borrow a TINY bit of cash for her? It's for a good cause." Kakizaki asked. Madoka groaned. The girls walked over and, with the courtesy of Madoka, dropped some money in the pail.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." she said. As she kept ringing her bell, Sakurako peeked inside the pail. There was not much money inside.

"Say...who are you collecting the money for? If you don't mind me asking." Sakurako asked. The girl glanced at Sakurako, ceasing her ringing.

"Well, it's for my grandpa's shop, the one we're standing outside right now. My grandpa has been running this shop for as long as I've known him. And lately, well, we've hit a few...budget issues. But I know this store has loyal patrons that would give anything to keep it from closing. Because if it did..." she said. Sakurako and the others looked on, suddenly intrigued.

"If it did...what?" Madoka asked. The girl looked up at them.

"If the store closed, my mean aunt Eliza would just buy it and turn it into something ridiculous. She says the shop is an ideal place to build a ritzy jewelry store, which she said would attract more customers." the girl continued. Sakurako and the others gasped.

"So...what kind of shop is your grandfather running anyway?" Kakizaki asked. But that answer was already answered when Madoka was looking in the nearby window. Inside were many old fashion toys, clothes and things as far as they could see.

"Wow. Look at all this stuff." Sakurako gasped.

"I haven't seen things like these in years." Kakizaki said. Just then, they saw a middle age woman emerge from the shop with a boastful look on her face. She had curly brown hair and wore a fur trimmed blue coat. She looked down at the girl, smugging cockily.

"Eliza...I didn't know you were here. What were you doing?" she asked. Eliza smirked.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just reminding your grandfather that today was the last day to pay the rent for this rickety shack. After all, I AM your landlord after all. This shop wouldn't be here if not for me." Eliza said "Face it Jeina. You tried your best. But I'm afraid luck was not on your side." Jeina groaned.

"You just won't stop until this shop is yours, will you?" Jeina asked. Eliza chuckled, giving a nod before walking off. Jeina groaned.

"Let me guess. That stuck up old granny was your aunt Eliza, right?" Kakizaki asked. Jeina nodded.

"Yeah. She's that kind of person who only believes in "money talking" and "money leads to successful lives"...if you catch my drift." Jeina said. The girls took a look at the sign hanging over the shop doors. Suddenly, Sakurako gasped.

"Hold on girls! I...just...remembered this place! It looked so familiar when I peeked inside. But now I remember. This is where I found a lot of cute clothes during my first years at Mahora." Sakurako said. Kakizaki gasped.

"No way. I had the same freaky feeling when I looked inside too. This is where I picked out a birthday present for my mom." Kakizaki said. They then looked to Madoka, saying she did find some pretty ornaments for their Christmas tree back home. Jeina looked on.

"So you've been here before? Well, you have to understand when I say that my aunt Eliza can't win. I hate seeing my grandpa so down." Jeina said. They all peeked in again, seeing an old man in the corner of the store sighing heavily.

"Poor old guy." Sakurako said "Wish there was something we could do to stop this." Suddenly, Kakizaki had an idea hit her.

"Hold on! Maybe we can!" Kakizaki cried. Everyone turned to her.

"Uhh...okay. We're listening." Madoka said. Kakizaki lured them close and muttered her idea to everyone, making Jeina smile a bit.

"You think it'll work?" Jeina asked. Kakizaki grinned from ear to ear.

"Trust me. I have a GOOD feeling about this!" Kakizaki smirked. With no time to lose, the girls hurried back to the dorms as fast as they could. When they returned, Jeina saw them carrying their instruments and now had Ako along as well.

"We're back!" Sakurako cried. Jeina looked on.

"Oh. Hi again. I didn't think you would be back so soon." Jeina said. Kakizaki chuckled.

"Yeah. Of course we'd come back. We can't let some cranky old lady like that aunt of yours to win. Get ready to see how we of Mahora Academy handle "fundraising"." Kakizaki said. They all started to set up their instruments and searched for people to draw in.

"I have to say...I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Ako said.

"Yeah. It's up to us now guys. That rotten ol' Eliza won't realize what's going on until it's too late." Madoka said. Soon, people started to see the girls just as they began to play.

"Hello citizens of Mahora City! Prepare to be rocked by the music of "Depokin Rocket"!" Sakurako exclaimed. As the girls played on, they were soon attracting attention quicker than expected. Jeina couldn't believe the turn out.

"Amazing..." she muttered. Kakizaki chuckled.

"See? I told you it would work." Kakizaki muttered. Jeina started to collect donations from the crowd, finding that they still cared for her grandfather's shop. Soon, the music started to attract the attention of Jeina's grandfather inside.

"Hmm? What's all the commotion?" he asked. He slowly came outside to see the crowd of people and the girls playing their instruments.

"Wh...What in the world?" he gasped. Jeina giggled, hurrying over to his side. He was shown the donations she was collecting. Thanks to the help of Sakurako and the others, the pail was now halfway full.

"Isn't this great grandpa? I only just met them but their kindness is going to save your shop!" Jeina laughed. He took another look before chuckling himself.

"You're right Jeina. And here I was about to close down because of what Eliza said earlier. Thank you Jeina. I appreciate all of this...both you and your friends help." he said. But nearby, Eliza had heard the music and was shocked by the turnout.

"Hmph. Those little school girls think they can ruin my chances of becoming wealthy? I don't think so. I think it's time to DOUSE their parade." she thought. She took out a water gun, loaded with freezing water. She then pointed it towards Sakurako.

"Hope you girls don't mind ice water." she sneered. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, something grabbed the end of the water gun and crushed it. She looked and saw Asuna.

"I don't think you will. Sakurako stopped to tell me about what they were doing. And as a friend of theirs, I really don't think you'll be ruining anyone's fun." Asuna said. Eliza groaned.

"Mind your own business school girl." she said "I'm not about to be beaten by a bunch of prissy girls like you." Eliza said. But without a word, Asuna hooked Eliza with a clean swift punch to her face. Eliza groaned and dropped to the ground, falling unconscious from the hit.

"Who you calling "sissy girl" granny?" Asuna sneered. The concert continued on without any further interruptions. And as the crowd soon dispersed, Sakurako and the others looked on at the money Jeina collected.

"Thank you so much you guys. Thanks to you, my grandpa's shop stays in business." Jeina said. They all giggled.

"Hey. No problem. All it took was a little Christmas cheer to fix things." Kakizaki said.

"Yeah. And we know a little thing about "spreading cheer" too." Sakurako said.

"Hmm. Now if only I knew where your aunt Eliza was. She's late for collecting the payment on our property." Jeina's grandfather said. Madoka glanced over across the street, seeing Eliza still unconscious in the snowbank.

"Whoa. What happened to HER?" Madoka thought.

**__****__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	21. Ch 21: Memories of Christmas

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 21: Memories of Christmas_**

Christmas is celebrated by all types of people, no matter where they are in the world. Whether in the past, present or future as well. And now, we bring you a tale of Negi and his friends far into the future, to when Asuna and Negi were Rose's adoptive parents.

"Rose? Can you pass me that?" Negi asked. Rose nodded, fishing in a nearby box of decorations. She handed Negi an ornament for him to put on the tree.

"Thank you." Negi replied. Rose smiled as she looked on at the family tree. It was beginning to grow more and more into a Christmas tree.

"Wow. Our tree. It's so pretty this year." Rose said. Asuna chuckled, patting Rose's head.

"Yeah. It really is, isn't it? I have a feeling this is going to be our best Christmas ever." Asuna said. Nearby, Kotaro was hanging the wreath on the outside door. Natsumi was holding the wreath until Kotaro had the hook on.

"Is it ready yet?" Natsumi asked.

"Almost. Just hold on." Kotaro said. After putting on the hook, Kotaro put his arm out behind him, accepting the wreath. But as he slipped it on and stepped back to examine it, the wreath popped off the hook.

"D'oh. Stupid wreath. Can't it work with me for ONE year?" Kotaro grumbled. Natsumi chuckled as Kotaro went to pick it up.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Kotaro asked.

"Nothing. It just...reminds me of what happened last year when you told Negi you'd put the lights on the house. Remember?" Natsumi asked. Kotaro groaned, swatting himself in the face.

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember." Kotaro groaned.

_:::_

_Flashing back to their last holiday, Kotaro was hanging up a stream of holiday lights across the house. He walked up a ladder with Natsumi holding onto the lights below._

_"Uhh...Kotaro. Are you sure you're going to be okay up there?" Natsumi asked. Kotaro looked down, giving a sly smirk._

_"Of course I'll be all right! Have a little faith in a guy, would ya?" Kotaro asked. Natsumi sighed and shook her head. She watched as Kotaro was lining the edges of the roof with lights. As he did, he didn't look on as part of the lights were wrapping around his right arm._

_"Okay Natsumi. Lemme have a few more...what the?" Kotaro asked, seeing the lights on his arm. He shook his arm to shake them off, but nothing worked. He grumbled._

_"Annoying lights. C'mon. Get off." he groaned. He continued to shake his arm, unknowingly making the ladder rock. _

_"Uhh...Kotaro!" Natsumi called. Kotaro soon felt the ladder shake and looked down._

_"Oh crud." he groaned. The ladder soon tipped over, with Kotaro yanking the lights clean off the roof and from Natsumi's hand, and throwing him in a snow pile nearby._

_"Kotaro! You okay?" Natsumi exclaimed, rushing over. Kotaro quickly emerged from the snow, spitting snow from his mouth and pulling the lights off him._

_"Natsumi? Remind me to tell Negi...to put the lights up himself next time." Kotaro grumbled. Natsumi lightly chuckled._

_:::  
_

Kotaro sighed as the flashback ended.

"Well, at least I know I can handle putting the wreath on the front door." Kotaro said, taking the wreath again. Inside, Evangeline was taking a nap in the back room. However, she was soon interrupted by someone shaking her side.

"Evangeline? Evangeline? Wake up please." a voice said. Unknown to Evangeline, the voice was of Jennifer, with Julie watching from afar. Richie laid by the edge of the couch Evangeline slept on. Jennifer sighed.

"Good grief. You'd think Evangeline was a sleeping senior citizen or something." Jennifer thought. She leaned over and came close to Evangeline's ear.

"Hey...Evangeline? WAKE UP!" Jennifer yelled. Evangeline awoke in a flash and fell to the floor. Evangeline looked up and stared at Jennifer.

"J...JENNIFER! What is the deal waking me up like that? You'd better show respect for me you little troll or else...!" Evangeline shouted, waving her hands.

"Yeah. I know. "Or you'll turn me into a warted frog or something." I've heard it before. But...come on Evangeline. You're nicer than back then now, right?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline huffed.

"Surely you jest. I'm meaner now than I EVER was as a child." Evangeline said. But she saw Jennifer growing a sly smirk.

"Really? Then allow me to remind you of the time last year when you agreed to play Miss Claus for Rose's school pageant. How about that?" Jennifer asked. But as the flashback was beginning, Evangeline stopped it.

"No! Don't you dare! We said we'd never speak of that again. Ugh. Everyone kept calling me "old woman" days after that pageant ended." Evangeline said "Anyway, what did you want?" Jennifer soon realized she had forgotten and chuckled.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Evangeline asked.

"Uhh...yeah. But I'm sure I was supposed to make sure you wake up. I mean, come on Evangeline. How much are you gonna sleep? You've almost made it a daily habit to have a ten hour nap." Jennifer said. Evangeline huffed and turned away. Meanwhile, Rose had heard the sounds of Holly crying upstairs.

"Uh oh. I think Holly needs someone." Rose said. Negi heard the crying and asked Asuna if she could check on Holly. He was busy finishing the tree.

"No problem. You just make sure we've gotten as many ornaments as we can hung up. Okay?" Asuna asked. As she left with Rose, Negi chuckled.

"Asuna...even after all the years you've grown up, I don't think that much of you has changed." Negi thought. Asuna hurried into Holly's room, seeing the young baby crying in her crib.

"What is it Holly? Something wrong sweetie?" Asuna asked, picking her up. Rose took a sniff and quickly clutched her nose.

"Eww! I think someone needs a diaper change." Rose groaned, holding her nose. Asuna chuckled, asking if she'd like to help.

"Uhh...no thanks mom. I mean...last time Holly had to have her diaper changed, the smell was too much, remember?" Rose asked. So instead, she slowly slipped out into the hall and closed the doors. She sighed with relief.

"Phew. Okay. It's not so much that I don't like Holly or anything, it's not that. But I just can't stand the smell of a "need diaper change baby". Ugh." Rose thought. She thought back to the time she did help her mother change Holly's diaper.

_:::_

_Asuna and Rose stood side by side as Asuna was about to start. But as she did, Rose could smell the stench coming off her._

_"UGH! Mom! What is that...that stink?" Rose shouted._

_"What? I thought you would've dealt with that when you helped at the orphanage." Asuna asked. Rose shook her head._

_"No! The kids at the orphanage...were older than Holly. Whew!" Rose groaned. Asuna chuckled, but not before seeing Rose rushing out._

_"Don't worry Rose. I'm sure one day you'll be able to take it." Asuna thought._

_:::_

As Rose sighed again, she was called for downstairs by Negi.

"Rose? Can you come downstairs and tell me what you think of the tree?" Negi called.

"Huh? Okay. I'll be right down!" she called. Rose hurried down the stairs and rushed to the tree. As she came in, Negi was just finishing setting the tree skirt below. He stepped back with a smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Negi asked. Rose looked on in awe, seeing light sparkle from the ornaments. Negi could see the twinkle in Rose's eyes.

"Oh wow. It's...It's beautiful." Rose said. Negi smiled.

"You think so? I thought it was nice...just like our other trees." Negi said. Rose smiled.

"What do you mean? This one is more beautiful than the ones before. It really is." Rose said. Rose heard someone chuckling quietly behind. She turned and saw Nekane with an adult Anya by her side.

"It really is beautiful Negi." Nekane said. Anya looked away, saying she could've done better.

"Oh come now Anya. Haven't you grown out of this childish rivalry yet?" Nekane asked. Rose chuckled.

"Aunt Nekane! Aunt Anya! You're back!" Rose cried.

"Yep. We just had a few little errands to run. But I guess we were too late to finish the tree. Right?" Anya asked. Negi looked at the tree.

"I'm afraid so. All that was left to do was the tree topper. But...I wanted to save that for you Rose." Negi said. Rose gasped, seeing the tree's star topper nearby.

"Oh. Okay." Rose said. She took the star and, with Negi's help, was lifted towards the tree's top. She quickly put it on before coming back down.

"There. Now it's perfect." Negi said. Rose smiled. But just then, she looked outside and saw it beginning to snow lightly out the window.

"Oh. Look at that. It's snowing." Nekane said. Anya smiled.

"Well, after being out in that weather, I feel like a hot cocoa. Anyone else?" Anya asked.

"Sure. I'd love some! Come on dad." Rose said. She hurried into the kitchen with Anya. Negi watched Rose with a smile.

**__****_END OF CHAPTER_**


	22. Ch 22: Asuna's Bed Flu

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 22: Asuna's Bed Flu_**

Late one evening, Negi was just coming back to the dorms with a bag in his hands. Lucky for him, Asuna was already asleep and inside was a few Christmas gifts, including one for her. He saw Konoka awake watching television with Anya and Chamo.

"Welcome back Negi!" Konoka called. Negi smiled and waved, closing the door behind him. He looked up and saw Asuna in bed.

"Yeah. If you're wondering about bed head there, she went to sleep early. Something about feeling really tired and sleepy." Chamo said.

"Hmm. She must need the extra sleep from all the work she's been doing. With Christmas coming up, school work and her morning job, she has to be exhausted." Negi said. Konoka looked up towards Asuna's bed.

"No. I don't think that's it. Before she went to bed, Asuna looked red and she felt a bit warm. I hope she's not sick Negi." Konoka said. Negi gasped and looked up again at Asuna.

"Y...You think she's come down with something?" Negi asked. Chamo said he'd check as he scurried up the bed post and put his paw to her forehead. She grumbled and turned over. But Chamo got all he need from the simple head tap.

"Yep. She DOES feel warm. I'd estimate...she's getting herself a winter flu." Chamo said. Konoka sighed.

"Oh dear. What are we gonna do? Who's going to take care of her?" Konoka asked.

"If she's sick, then I'll just have to stay and care for her." Anya said. Chamo climbed back inbetween them.

"Don't think about it ponytails. You're a student, remember?" Chamo asked. Anya groaned, telling Chamo to shut it. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Well, perhaps I'll ask Nekane to watch Asuna if she's not feeling well tomorrow." Negi said. Later that evening, everyone got ready for bed and the lights were turned out.

"Night Negi." Konoka whispered.

"Good night girls." Negi muttered. Chamo curled up on Negi's covers and quietly slept with him. The next morning, Negi's eyes squirmed open and he looked to a clock nearby. It read 8:32 a.m.

"It's already past eight o'clock?" Negi mumbled, slowly closing his eyes. But suddenly, realizing the time, Negi sprang up and flung Chamo off him in the process.

"GAH! I'm late! I'm late!" Negi exclaimed. Chamo flew towards the far side and crashed into the wall. He groaned and woke in a daze.

"G...Geesh Negi. When you're gonna wake from something like that, give a guy a little heads up, would ya?" Chamo asked. Negi yelled as he hurried out of bed and hurried to get dressed. But before he was even in the bathroom, he saw Konoka casually watching television.

"K...Konoka? What...What are you doing? We're going to be late for school!" Negi cried.

"No we're not. I just got a call from grandpa and he says the school day is cancelled because of the snow we had last night. There's also a lot of ice outside." Konoka said. Negi soon looked on with a surprised stare.

"So...it's a snow day? Oh. Phew. Thank goodness." Negi sighed. But then, he heard a loud sneeze and it came from Asuna's bed. She was underneath her covers and shivering like a dog.

"Y...Yeah. Good for...u...us..." Asuna said, sneezing again. Negi hurried and climbed up the ladder on the bed and took a look at Asuna.

"Asuna? Are you feeling all right?" Negi asked. Chamo scurried up to Negi, but a sneeze from Asuna clearly blew him off again. But this time, he hit the door when Nekane had came in.

"Negi? Oh. You're awake. I was just wondering if you knew about class today. The dean said class was cancelled today." Nekane asked. She then saw Asuna.

"Nekane? I think Asuna's sick. She's burning up." Negi said, feeling Asuna's forehead. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her pajama sleeve.

"Trust me...Negi. I...I'm fine. Just a...sniffle..." Asuna said, sniffling again. But Nekane clicked her tongue and wagged her finger, approaching Asuna's bed.

"Now don't lie Asuna. I've cared for Negi long enough to tell when someone is sick. And YOU, my dear, are sick." Nekane said. She took a good look at Asuna, spotting the signs of a flu.

"And you've got a flu. Come now. You should probably change out of those filthy pajamas." Nekane said. She helped Asuna down from her bed and Konoka gave her some new clothes to change into. She wore a clear white shirt with long pink pants stretching to her heels. She was also able to fix her hair so it no longer hung out in a mess.

"There. Now do you feel any better?" Nekane asked. Asuna blew her nose.

"A...A bit. Thanks." Asuna said. She walked to the couch and sat down. Konoka put a blanket over her.

"There you go Asuna. This should keep you nice and toasty." Konoka said. Chamo climbed onto the couch.

"Wow Asuna. I never thought a tough chick like you would get sick. Guess you're human after all." Chamo said. Asuna glared at him, showing signs of anger. Chamo gasped.

"W...What? You saying...I'm a...a...freak?" Asuna asked before sneezing. Chamo lowered his guard slightly, dropping it entirely when Asuna started to cough.

"Phew. I think I'm safe. If Asuna is sick, then she can't strangle me like she usually does. Heh. That means...she can't stop me! Ha ha! See ya sucker!" Chamo cried, scurrying out the doorway. Negi and the others watched him rush out the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Anya asked. Negi thought for a moment.

"Wait. I know. Nekane? Didn't you say there was a magic spell that could heal someone?" Negi asked. Nekane paused, thinking of what Negi meant.

"Well, there is. But...I don't know if it worked." Nekane said. Negi grabbed his staff and walked over to Asuna's side.

"We should at least try it. Asuna's my partner and I want to make sure she gets better soon." Negi said. Asuna looked at Negi's staff, starting to fear whatever it was he was planning. He started to mutter a spell.

"W...Wait. Negi, don't." Asuna said. But she wasn't loud enough for him to hear and the spell was complete. However, instead of healing her, flowers sprouted out from her head.

"Wow. Pretty." Konoka clapped. Asuna growled quietly.

"Oops. Sorry. I must've said it wrong. Let me try again." Negi said. He muttered the spell again, but adding a different string of words at the end. It cleared the flowers, but soon caused firecrackers to pop out Asuna's ears.

"Whoa!" Anya cried.

"D'oh! I'm terribly sorry Asuna! I messed it up again!" Negi shouted. As the crackling ended, Asuna looked to Negi trying to say it again. But she stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"No. Don't bother Negi. Let me get better...the "natural" way. Okay?" Asuna asked "Trust your partner...when she says she'll get better soon." Negi nodded.

"All right then. With that done, I'll make Asuna something to eat. Perhaps a bowl of chicken soup?" Nekane asked. Outside the dorms, Chamo was creeping his way towards the dorm room of Ayaka and Chizuru.

"Heh. Without Asuna holding me back, I'm free to do as much "scouting" for Negi as I please." Chamo thought. He just arrived outside the door, but it was swat open at his face. He was sent flying down the hall by Ayaka stepping out. He crashed into the wall.

"GAH! Oh man. That's...really smarts!" Chamo groaned. Suddenly, he was stepped on by Kotaro.

"Huh? Oops! Sorry Chamo!" Kotaro gasped, getting off him quickly. Chamo groaned and scurried off.

"Too dangerous here! Have to...get back...before...!" Chamo thought. But he stopped when something stepped hard on his tail. It was Gregor, but he listened to music through a pair of headphones to hear him screaming for help.

"HEY! YEOWCH! MY TAIL! YOU'RE ON MY TAIL!" Chamo groaned. Kotaro hurried over and tapped Gregor's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Gregor asked. Kotaro pointed down and glanced down, seeing Chamo. He took a step back, freeing Chamo.

"OOH! My beautiful tail." Chamo moaned. Back in their dorm room, Asuna sipped her soup in a cup. The smell was enough to have Nekane make some for the others.

"Wow. This is...really good Nekane." Asuna said. Nekane chuckled.

"Thank you Asuna. This should make you warm inside. You'll feel better soon enough." Nekane said. The door knocked and in came Makie.

"Hey guys! I got your message about Asuna and wanted to bring her something." Makie said. She gave Asuna a bag of candies.

"Thanks Makie." Asuna sniffled. Makie smiled.

"I kept a few for when I had a craving for a little sweet, but I felt you should have some too. I think a little sugar can help get rid of that flu too." Makie chuckled. Soon after, some of the other girls from Class 2-A brought over special "get well" treats for Asuna.

"It really makes me smile when I see how much your class care for one another. Doesn't it make you feel happy to Negi?" Nekane asked. Negi nodded.

"What can I say? We're family...in a weird...way." Asuna chuckled, coughing shortly after. Anya poured Asuna a glass of orange juice, setting it on the table in front of her. Since then, it was mostly quiet around the dorms and by the time the sun set, Asuna was able to breath again.

"Hey. My nose feels cleared up." Asuna said. She took a deep inhale and they didn't hear any stuffage.

"Good for you Asuna. But...how is it you're feeling better so fast?" Konoka asked. Negi lightly chuckled, catching everyone's attention.

"Negi...what did you do?" Asuna asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, remember that cold pill I gave you in the water before?" Negi asked "I actually remembered that father showed me how to make a special magic pill that speeds recovery process and I...put it in the water." Asuna sighed, looking at Nekane. She felt her forehead.

"I guess it worked. Asuna feels normal." Nekane said. Asuna approached Negi and rubbed his head.

"Heh. Guess this time...magic worked out in the end. Thanks Negi." Asuna said, giving a wink. Negi chuckled.

"Your welcome Asuna." he said. Just then, the door opened and in came a wobbling Chamo. He was scuffed and bruised for some weird reason.

"Chamo? What in the world...?" Negi asked. But Chamo rose his paw.

"Don't...ask Negi. Today...was NOT a day for me." Chamo groaned, limping off alone. Everyone watched him limp across the room.

"Sheesh. What's wrong with him?" she asked.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	23. Ch 23: Winter Wishes

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 23: Winter Wishes_**

It was December 23rd at Mahora Academy, exactly two days before the big evening of Christmas. And all over the schoolyard and classrooms, students and teachers alike were preparing with everything they could to get ready for Christmas Day. The girls all came into class, ready than ever to get the day over with.

"Okay girls. Everyone take your seats and we'll begin class." Negi said. But just as he turned to the board, Asuna rose her hand.

"Hmm? Yes Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Hey Negi. I forgot to ask you this before we came here, but where did Professor Takahata and the dean say we would have our Christmas Eve party?" Asuna asked. Konoka gasped, realizing she forgot to ask her grandfather as well.

"Yeah. They haven't announced anything yet. Did they something yet or what?" Yuna asked. Soon, those words had gotten all of Class 2-A asking the same question between each other. Negi lightly waved his hands.

"Settle down everyone. Yes, the dean has told me where we will be having our Christmas Eve party this year. And he wanted me to inform you all that it will be held at the Shangri-La Hotel near the edge of town." Negi said. The girls suddenly gasped and started to exclaim with delight, all but the usual Evangeline and Chizuru.

"The Shangri-La? No way! That place is SUPER ritzy!" Sakurako cried.

"I know! To get a place there takes a load of money!" Kakizaki exclaimed. Asuna gawked from sheer shock, asking how in the world their school could afford their. Negi chuckled.

"Actually, the dean is a good friend of the hotel manager and he was able to let our school host their Christmas party in their lobby. Oh yes. And girls? Remember that doesn't mean we'll be sleeping in at the hotel that night. We'll have our party there after lunch, have dinner at the hotel and then return to the dorms. All right?" Negi asked. The girls all laughed and waved.

"All right with us Negi!" they cried. Negi smiled.

"Well, about time they picked a place of such high fancy to match someone as world class as me." Evangeline said. Chachamaru glanced at her, which Evangeline quickly took notice.

"And if you say anything, I'll tear out your voice box." Evangeline said. Chachamaru merely looked away after that. Shade glanced at Brianna and the two girls laughed.

"I can't wait to see this place. If it's really as ritzy as everyone says, it's got to be simply amazing!" Brianna laughed.

"Oh it is! We've seen photos of it a lot on the school's computers. It'll be PERFECT for our holiday party!" Fuka laughed.

"I can tell you're all very excited about the party. But come on girls. We should begin class now." Negi said. Everyone soon calmed down and took to their seats. Negi thanked everyone and turned to the chalk board, beginning to write. Asuna watched Negi with a sigh.

"What's up Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"It's nothing Konoka. I just...wonder if Negi's forgotten about what happened. I mean...look at him. Lately he's been grinning more than he usually does. It's like what I said to him when we went to the ice rink didn't happen, you know?" Asuna asked. Konoka glanced at Negi and then to Asuna, patting her head.

"Oh come on now Asuna. I bet Negi still cares about you. After all, your his first partner." Konoka said. Asuna sighed.

"I know. But...what am I gonna tell him tomorrow? I said myself that I'd tell him on Christmas. But...what if Negi already forgot?" Asuna asked. Konoka shook her head.

"Of course not. This is Negi you're talking about. He'd never forget anything so important." Konoka said. Asuna merely glanced at Konoka and smiled.

"Yeah. Y...You're right. Thanks Konoka." Asuna said. Konoka lightly giggled. Meanwhile, Setsuna was writing on a small bit of paper. Actually, she was drawing her own little picture. It was of herself and Konoka on Christmas morning.

"Oh. I hope Miss Konoka likes what I picked out for her. I wouldn't want to upset her. But what if she got me the perfect gift and I didn't?" Setsuna thought. She groaned, rubbing her head. Nearby, Ayaka was also drawing. But it was of something stranger, herself and Negi wearing Santa hats.

"I really hope you like my gift Professor Negi. I picked it out exactly for you." she thought, blushing shortly after. The class went on, just as it usually did for Class 2-A. There was a bit of a drag when Negi had to stop to wake the sleeping Anya.

"Anya? Can you wake up please?" Negi asked.

"Heh? Whuh? Is...Is class over yet?" Anya asked. She looked around and saw everyone still in their seat. She sighed.

"Nope." Anya muttered. Asuna sarcastically laughed.

"And they used to say that I slept a lot in class. Look at her." Asuna thought. Eventually, the class got through up to the final bell.

"All right everyone. That's the bell. You're all free to go now. Hope to see you at the holiday party tomorrow." Negi said. The girls waved goodbye and started to leave. Asuna had to stop to wake the snoring Anya.

"Okay Anya. Class is over. Let's go snore-zilla." Asuna said, shaking her. Outside, Nodoka was carrying a small pot in her hands. And planted inside was a small poinsettia plant. She was carrying it back towards class.

"Thanks again Professor Takahata for watching over this. I hope Negi will like it." Nodoka thought. She returned to the classroom, just in time to see Asuna walk out and drag a still snoring Anya behind her.

"Yeesh. Can't Anya ever wake up? She sleeps more than me and she says I snore." Asuna said. Konoka sighed, following behind the two of them with grief. Nodoka had just caught Negi picking up his things and was about to hurry after Asuna.

"Oh! Uhh...Professor Negi?" Nodoka asked. Negi stopped and turned to Nodoka, seeing the poinsettia in her hands.

"Wow. That's so beautiful Nodoka. An actual poinsettia flower." Negi said "I don't believe I've ever seen one in real life before." Nodoka blushed lightly.

"Well, actually professor, I wanted...to give this to you. Just consider it an "early" Christmas present." Nodoka said, handing Negi the plant. Negi smiled from ear to ear as he looked at the poinsettia's rich red leaves.

"It's absolutely beautiful Nodoka. Thank you." Negi said. Nodoka lightly giggled and hurried off. She met up with Yue and Haruna in the hall.

"Well? How'd it go?" Yue asked.

"I gave it to him. He...thought it was beautiful." Nodoka said. Haruna and Yue looked at one another before Haruna gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"All right then! By Christmas Eve's end, you'll have Negi as your "romantic" Santa in no time. Way to go bookworm!" Haruna chuckled. Nodoka gasped and blushed, looking away. Yue suddenly glanced at the others.

"Hey. Has anyone noticed that Asuna has been acting real quiet around Negi lately? It's kind of weird." Yue asked.

"Huh? Whaddya mean? Those two live in the same apartment. How should I know what goes on between those two? All I'm saying is that this is got to be the best opportunity for Nodoka to hit it big with Professor Negi." Haruna said. Yue looked away.

"Yeah. But have you ever stopped to wonder what ASUNA must be thinking about our professor? I mean...don't you remember the future we all saw?" Yue asked. Haruna scoffed.

"Futures aren't set in stone Yue. Besides, Asuna said she hated kids, remember? So it can't be anything serious." Haruna said. Yue groaned. But then, both noticed that Nodoka left.

"Uhhhh...where's Nodoka?" Haruna asked. Meanwhile, Asuna and the others finally returned to the dormitories and Anya was thrown into Konoka's bed. The impact finally woke her.

"Hey! What was that for? Huh? Why are we back at the dorms?" Anya asked.

"Heh. Whaddya know? She decides NOW of all time to wake up." Asuna said sarcastically. Anya huffed.

"Well, you could've told me class was over." Anya said. Asuna groaned. Just then, Negi stepped in carrying the poinsettia in his hands.

"Hello girls. Sorry I'm late." Negi said. Konoka was first to notice Negi's "gift".

"Oh wow Negi. That's real pretty. Who gave you that?" Konoka asked. Negi smiled.

"Nodoka actually gave this to me before I left class. What a nice gift, wouldn't you agree?" Negi asked. Asuna gasped and lightly turned away.

"Hmm? Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna said nothing and stood up.

"I forgot something at the classroom. I'll be right back." Asuna said dullfully. Without another word, Asuna grabbed her coat and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Asuna..." Konoka muttered. But in the same hallway that Asuna strolled down, she happened to come across Nodoka.

"Asuna? I...want to ask. Do...Do you like Negi?" Nodoka asked. Asuna merely glanced at her and said nothing, walking past without another look. Nodoka stuttered to get Asuna's attention, but she said nothing. She could faintly hear the bells in Asuna's hair chime.

"Asuna..." Nodoka muttered.

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	24. Ch 24: A Secret on Christmas Eve

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 24: A Secret On Christmas Eve_**

All across Mahora Academy, everyone in their hearts knew of the joy and wonder that was to come. It was finally Christmas Eve and all over the academy, the girls exclaimed with cheer and excitement. The teachers knew especially well how excited they were for the big Christmas Eve party that evening that they themselves couldn't wait for it. In the classroom of Class 2-A, the day's class was about to end.

"Okay girls. Settle down. Settle down." Negi said. Konoka giggled.

"You should probably just hurry and let everyone go Negi. This class is too filled with Christmas cheer to contain themselves." Konoka said. Anya impatiently watched the clock, tapping her fingers.

"Come on Negi. Hurry up and end class. I've got gifts to wrap before the party!" Anya thought.

"All right girls. Now before we end class, I just want to remind all of you that the buses that will bring us to the hotel tonight will arrive around the school sometime between three thirty and four. So please make sure you keep track of the time." Negi said. The girls all agreed and continued to excitingly chat between each other. Negi looked towards the front and saw Asuna thinking about something.

"Asuna...?" Negi muttered. Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh. I guess that's it for today girls. Hope to see you all at the party tonight. And have a Merry Christmas." Negi said. The girls grabbed their stuff and hurried out. Kotaro took a look at the clock, seeing the time was only 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Huh. A half day...SWEET." Kotaro said. But as everyone else had already left, Asuna was still at her desk thinking. It wasn't until Konoka shook her that Asuna snapped from her "trance".

"Hey! Asuna! You alive in there?" Konoka asked. Asuna gasped before turning to Konoka.

"Oh...Konoka. Sorry. Guess I was lost in thought. What...What time is it?" Asuna asked. Konoka pointed to the clock and a big grin came to her face.

"All right! That means class is over for today!" Asuna laughed. Konoka sighed.

"Yeah Asuna. Isn't that why WE'RE the only ones left?" Konoka asked, pointing out that they, Anya and Negi were the only ones left in the classroom. Asuna gawked from her stupid observation.

"Whuh? Oh...Oh yeah. Right." Asuna chuckled. Anya groaned.

"Well, come on then! I've still got presents to wrap and Nekane wants me back soon so we can do it." Anya said. She scampered off as the others soon followed close behind. Chamo met with Negi in the hall as Konoka turned to Asuna.

"Oh. That reminds me. Hey Asuna? Can you help me with wrapping my gifts too?" Konoka asked. Asuna seemed surprised, asking why she didn't want to wrap them with Anya and Nekane.

"Heh heh. Well, don't worry. I already wrapped yours. I just felt like that if you didn't get to help us out a BIT, you'd just complain." Konoka said. Asuna groaned, huffing and turning away.

"I think you'd ought to re-think that offer Konoka. Remember that red here ain't exactly the greatest gift wrapper in the world." Chamo said. But suddenly, he found himself in Asuna's clutches. She snatched a piece of colored paper from Konoka's bag and ribbon, spun around and quickly wrapped Chamo up in blinding speed. When she turned around, Chamo was "gift wrapped" in a tube shape, with his arms trapped and a decent bow on his head.

"How's THAT for "not the greatest gift wrapper in the world"?" Asuna asked. Negi and Konoka lightly chuckled as Anya groaned. Asuna then tossed Chamo to Negi, who began to open his wrapping.

"Oh yes. Asuna, what are you and Konoka going to do at the party? Professor Takahata has invited me to spend some time with the other teachers to discuss the next year. I think my father said he would be dropping in as well." Negi said. Asuna glanced at him before looking at Konoka and turning away.

"W...Well, Konoka and I haven't really thought of that yet. But...But don't worry. We'll sure to have fun." Asuna chuckled. Konoka seemed surprised.

"She's worried again. Come on Asuna. This isn't like you." Konoka thought. As everyone returned to the dorms, the girls all prepared for the big party going down that evening. Tina was packing a few things before meeting up with Kazumi at her dorm room.

"So...are you excited about tonight Kazumi? I feel like I'm gonna explode!" Tina exclaimed. Kazumi chuckled.

"You know it Tina. This is going to be our best Christmas party ever. I'm super glad you would be able to join us." Kazumi said. Nearby, Fuka and Fumika were hurrying to wrap gifts. Kaede sat nearby.

"Say girls? Are you SURE you don't need my help?" Kaede asked, watching the twins struggle.

"Y...Yeah Kaede! We're fine!" Fuka called. But suddenly, a ribbon trapped Fumika stumbled into Fuka and they ended up wrapped together.

"DAH! Fumika! I told you to just keep your finger there! Get off me!" Fuka cried. Kaede sighed.

"Good grief." she muttered. In her room, Anya and Nekane worked together as a team to wrap Anya's presents. They kept a good system going.

"Thank you again for helping me with these Nekane. Between school and Negi's little "visits", I've hardly had enough time." Anya said. Nekane chuckled.

"But you DID remember to get Negi something for Christmas, right?" Nekane asked. Anya glared away.

"Yeah. Yeah. That was like the FIRST thing I did." Anya said. Next door, Asuna was wrapping her own presents. Suddenly, Konoka handed her a greeting card.

"Huh?" Asuna asked.

"Here. I can finish that for you. I just need you to sign your name on this card. It was our Christmas card to Negi and your name is all that's missing." Konoka said. Asuna nodded.

"Okay. Sure." Asuna said. She passed Konoka the gift as she took the card. She opened the card and clicked the pen open. But just as she was about to write her name, she stopped to read the front again. She read the inner message, looked at the other names and sighed. Inside were the names of all the others in Class 2-A. But she merely signed her name anyway.

"Here you go Konoka." Asuna said, passing the card back. Konoka thanked Asuna and handed her back the finished gift. Asuna looked at it and sighed. Konoka glanced at her as she put on the gift tag.

"Listen Asuna. Don't get down on yourself. Negi never forgets about important things like that. Besides, I bet when you guys get to just sit down and talk tonight, this doubt of yours will all but flutter away." Konoka said. Asuna glanced at her.

"I hope so. And to think that this all started because I was wondering why such a little brat like Negi is not feeling nervous about that future we both saw. I mean...you saw it too...about the two of us." Asuna said. Konona rested her hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. But that's why I'm so sure that the Asuna and Negi that I know can make that future a reality. Just believe that Negi truly cares about you and it'll happen." Konoka said. Asuna smiled lightly.

"Thanks Konoka. Oh. Can you pass me the pen again?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded and slipped it over. The girls of Mahora hurried with their last bits of work and gift wrapping, finishing just in time to catch the just approaching buses. There were so many students lining up for the buses that it took a group effort from the teachers to keep them all in line.

"Okay girls. Now if you can just form single file lines, we can get going." Takahata called through a megaphone. The girls quickly formed lines and boarded their designated bus. With everyone aboard, the buses started to leave and drove out through town towards the Shangri-La Hotel. It was about an hour drive before the girls saw any signs of the hotel.

"Oh look! There it is!" Sakurako cried.

"WOW! Look at it! It's huge!" Kakizaki exclaimed. Evangeline merely glanced and smirked.

"Well, so it is fancy." Evangeline thought. Chachamaru idly sat by as Richie quietly laid on the floor by their feet. Chachamaru held onto a leash fastened to his collar. The buses came into the parking curve and let the girls out. In front of the hotel was a large banner that read "Welcome to Mahora Academy's Christmas Eve Party!" in big letters. The girls all assembled in the lobby and looked around at the amazing sights. The lobby itself was elegant, decorated with wreaths, shimmering Christmas trees and garland around the doorways.

"Oh. I feel like I've gone to heaven." Makie stuttered. Ayaka smirked.

"Yes. I know. It has that feeling to people other than MYSELF." Ayaka said, brushing back her long hair. The girls all started to go off exploring as Takahata went to check them in. And as Negi looked through the crowd of students, he saw someone sitting nearby. It was Nagi sipping from a hot chocolate mug.

"Well, look who finally made it." Nagi said. Negi smiled and hurried to his father as Nekane came in with Anya and Carol.

"Whoa. This place is so pretty." Carol said. Nekane nodded as Anya looked around with awe in her eyes. Among the others already there like Nagi was Karula, Rita, Gregor, Nina, Shade, Doctor Nim, Kodo, Miss Kea, Rita, Wenonah, Mister Jerrah, Ariella and Jeina.

"Heh. Quite the ritzy place. It's truly an honor that a man of my high calibur gets to spend Christmas at such a fine place like this." Nim boasted. Gregor merely turned away and snickered, catching the doctor's attention.

"Aw shut up!" Nim shouted. Meanwhile, Asuna approached Negi and sat down at his side just as Nagi went off to explore.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. Is everything all right?" Negi asked. Asuna blushed a bit, facing Negi head on.

"Hey Negi? I just wanna ask...what you...you know...think about that future." Asuna said. Negi's smile slowly dropped as he soon realized what she was about to say. He knew he had to say the same thing.

"Negi/Asuna, there's something I wanted to...huh?" they both said. They chuckled a bit.

"Uhhh...you first." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"No. You first." Negi said. Asuna chuckled. But as she looked away to build the nerve to tell him, she turned back to see Negi dragged off by Makie.

"Hey! Professor! C'mon! You've GOT to check this place out!" Makie cried. Negi stumbled along behind Makie, looking back at Asuna.

"Uhhh...perhaps later Asuna?" Negi called. Asuna watched them head down another hallway, all the way until they were gone, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay. Maybe later." Asuna said. A while later, Negi and Asuna met again. But they were once again interrupted by the appearance of Fuka and Fumika.

"Hey. Professor? Sorry. But Fumika really has to take a TINKLE if you catch my drift. So...do you know where the bathroom is?" Fuka asked. Negi saw the squirming face on Fumika and hurried to help. Asuna sighed once again.

"Don't worry Negi. Maybe later." Asuna thought. It seemed to go on the same way. Each time Asuna finally thought she'd get to sit down and tell Negi, another girl from Class 2-A would always show and drag Negi off. After it happened for the fifth time in a row, Asuna was ready to blow a fuse.

"D'oh! Stupid Negi. I bet he's trying to avoid me!" Asuna thought, clenching her fist. She looked on her lap, seeing she was still carrying her wrapped present for Negi with her. The night went on, eventually being around five thirty when Negi next saw Asuna.

"Okay everyone. Come on. It's about time for us to sit down to Christmas Eve dinner!" Takahata called. The girls all cheered and hurried to the kitchen while Asuna and Negi stood alone, looking at each other. Negi saw the difference in Asuna's face, seeing her right eye twitch and her fist clenched.

"Asuna? Wha...What's wrong?" Negi asked. Asuna growled.

"Just admit it Negi! Admit that you'd rather be with the other girls than with me! I've been trying to tell you something ever since we got here! And ever since then, you've always been dragged off for more "IMPORTANT" matters! Just say you don't want to talk to me, the first partner you've had, and I'll back off! Just say it!" Asuna shouted. Negi gasped, waving his hands.

"N...No! Asuna! You don't understand! I...I wanted to say something to you too. You're worried about the future of our older selves, right?" Negi asked. Asuna slowly dropped her shield of anger, looking on at Negi.

"Yeah? What about them?" Asuna asked.

"W...Well, you're probably scared about it. And...And I am too. But...you don't have to be. It...It won't be that bad. Trust me. Just don't worry." Negi said. But just like that, something inside Asuna snapped and she growled with her teeth flashing.

"Wuh? Asuna!" Negi cried. Asuna's eyes blazed with rage as she made a fist.

"You...IDIOT!" Asuna screamed, punching Negi in the face. Negi was sent flying down to the ground as Asuna turned away and ran away, shedding tears behind her.

"A...Asuna!" Negi exclaimed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...JERK!" Asuna yelled. Negi gasped. From afar, Takahata, Nekane and Nagi saw it all happen.

"Oh Negi..." Nekane said.

**__****__****__****__****__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**


	25. Ch 25: Always Be With Me On Christmas

**_Negima 4: The Best Christmas Wish_**

**_Chapter 25: You'll Always Be With Me On Christmas_**

Outside, as the cold wind whisped and snow came down overhead, Asuna was all alone. She kept her jacket zipped up as high as her neck and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Th...That idiot Negi. I can't believe he actually said that to me! What does he mean "don't simply worry" about it? Does he even know how much this is worrying me? Does he?" Asuna thought. She looked back at the hotel for a moment, thought back to Negi's face as she left and sighed.

"Well...fine. Have your little party Negi. I don't need you." Asuna muttered. She continued off, walking off into the evening. Back inside, Negi rubbed his face from where Asuna had punched him. The other girls were all with him.

"No way. Asuna punched you?" Kazumi asked. Negi nodded. Ayaka growled.

"Why that...obnoxious little monkey! How DARE she strike her teacher in such a malicious manner! When I find her, she's going to get the talking of a life time!" Ayaka exclaimed. Takahata tried to calm Ayaka down as Nekane patted Negi's cheek with a washcloth.

"Negi...what happened? What went on between the two of you? I thought you were going to talk to Asuna." Nekane asked.

"I...I did Nekane. But...whatever I said must've upset her so greatly that...she'd do this." Negi said. Anya sat nearby, looking at Negi as he was about to cry.

"It's hard to understand what goes on in a woman's heart. Lucky for me...I don't have to." Gregor said. Nina scoffed.

"Gregor! Do you know how insensitive that sounded? We might not be humans, but that doesn't mean you can just bad mouth them because of something like this!" Nina exclaimed. Ayaka exclaimed that Asuna deserved such talk, seeing as she would strike Negi.

"No! Asuna's not like that! She's been under a lot of stress lately and it's been bubbling around in her! It's not her fault!" Konoka exclaimed. Ayaka scoffed.

"Oh sure! TAKE her side! You two ARE roommates after all!" Ayaka cried. She suddenly felt Setsuna grab onto her shoulder, glaring at her angrily.

"You dare to say something like that about Miss Konoka...and you'll REGRET those words. I don't care if you are our class representative. NO ONE places blaim for such actions on Miss Konoka! Understand?" Setsuna asked. Negi looked around, seeing everyone starting to argue between one another. He thought back to Asuna's last words, seeing tears flying off her face. He knew she was in pain and Negi had to do something to fix what he caused. He suddenly stood up.

"Uhh...Negi!" Nekane gasped. Everyone looked to Negi, who quietly went to get his coat and approached the door. He also noticed something on the floor and picked it up, slipping it under his arm.

"Wh...What are you doing? Negi!" Makie cried. Negi looked back at the others.

"I'm sorry everyone! But...Asuna needs me now! She's my student and I have to try and fix this! Please forgive me!" Negi called, hurrying out the door with staff in hand. The others merely watched. Anya was surprised, amazed really, to see Negi willingly go after Asuna after she struck him.

"Go on Negi. I know you can heal Asuna's heart." Nagi thought. Now outside, Negi rose his staff in the air and whispered a magic. Once the spell ended, footprints in the snow started shining brightly in a blue aura, marking Asuna's trail.

"Asuna...I'm coming." Negi thought. He kept his eyes on the glowing trail, following it out from the hotel grounds. He soon found himself far from where the hotel was, passing through a few streets of town. All the shops around him were closed early for Christmas Eve.

"Asuna...please help me. What did I say that could've hurt you so much? You mean so much to me. Please let me make this right." Negi muttered. As he kept walking, his memories of him and Asuna started flashing through his mind, starting from when they first met. The trail of blue footprints kept Negi on the path. He soon found himself arriving out by the park in the center of town. And, taking a good look, he saw Asuna sitting down on a bench by an outdoor skating rink.

"There she is." Negi said. He slowly walked over towards Asuna, unknowingly alerting her to his presence with his feet crunching in the snow.

"Ugh. What now Negi? Did you come to say something more hurtful? Or wasn't earlier enough for you?" Asuna asked. Negi raised his hand.

"Please Asuna. Let me talk to you. I didn't understand before. But...But now I want to try and fix what I caused." Negi said. Asuna huffed.

"Yeah right. Go back to the hotel Negi. I don't need you." Asuna said. She was just about to get up and leave, but Negi rushed over and caught her hand, causing her to stop. They looked at each other.

"Asuna...please." Negi said. Asuna took a long look at Negi, seeing true sincerity in his eyes. She sighed.

"All right." Asuna said. Negi took a seat as Asuna sat back down again. Following that, Asuna truly opened up to Negi, saying exactly what she wanted to say. She told him about how she thought he could simply brush off that kind of future as nothing when she's been quelled up inside with all kinds of tossing emotions.

"Well, the reason for that is...I'm confident about how such a great future awaits us. It makes me happy to know that we can be happy." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"But Negi...to know that someday you're gonna be marrying your teacher, tell me that isn't a BIT unsettling. What about Nodoka and the others?" Asuna asked. Negi looked up at Asuna.

"Hmm. But Asuna, they would be happy for us. They're our friends." Negi said. Asuna glared down at Negi, turning away again.

"I don't know Negi. Somehow, I'm still not that sure. I mean...I think for me...I need some kind of assurance. What if something happens and...we're separated? I'd be devastated if something would happen to you." Asuna said. Negi lightly gasped.

"Somehow...since we met, I can't stop worrying about you. We're partners...but I still feel like you're always saving ME instead of me protecting you. What kind of partner am I if I can't protect the person I'm partnered with?" Asuna asked, starting to shed tears. As they came down her face, Asuna turned to Negi and grabbed his coat.

"Tell me Negi. What kind of partner am I if you're always saving me? I'm just...!" Asuna cried. But suddenly, her cries of sorrow were silenced when she was suddenly kissed by Negi. They both were blushing bright red, but Asuna slowly eased herself closer and when their kiss ended, Asuna looked on at Negi.

"You're the kind of partner...I always know I can count on. Someone I'd always want to be with...no matter what." Negi said. Asuna lightly gasped, starting to shed a few tears again.

"N...Negi...you..." Asuna muttered. Negi smiled, blushing still as he rubbed his head. Asuna smiled slowly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Negi..." Asuna thought. She then glanced over at the ice rink, still seeing someone at the booth. She quickly took Negi's hand.

"Come on. Let's go skating." Asuna said.

"Wh...What? But Asuna, what about the others?" Negi asked. Asuna chuckled.

"They'll be fine. Come on. Let's have a little fun before we go back." Asuna said. Negi looked at Asuna, watching her starting to laugh. He started to chuckle himself, giving a nod.

"Okay then. Let's go." Asuna said. The two hurried to the ice rink and asked if it was too late for a Christmas Eve skate. They soon were on the ice and they were skating together as snow was coming down from above.

"Hey Negi! Check this out! I've been practicing!" Asuna exclaimed. She skated off ahead of Negi and crouched down before pulling off her best midair spin.

"Oh! Asuna! That was amazing!" Negi shouted. Asuna chuckled.

"Aww. It was nothing. Like I said, I've practiced." Asuna said. Negi then decided to show what he had learned. He started to skate faster and kept his back crouched over. Asuna was amazed at the speed Negi could go.

"Whoa! Negi! Look at you go! That's fast!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi started to slow down as he passed by Asuna.

"Thank you Asuna. I actually have had practice as well." Negi said. Asuna lightly chuckled. She then suddenly skated towards him and they met in a hug. Negi was a bit surprised.

"You know Negi? I'm really glad we have someone like you for a teacher. I guess...I know what my future self meant when she said I should consider myself lucky. You're thoughtful and considerate, you're extremely polite...and you always do your best to help others. Who can say that about other boys your age?" Asuna asked. Negi glanced at her.

"You've done so much for me, Konoka and everyone else in class. I don't think there's anything we can do to ever thank you." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"What do you mean Asuna? You and the other girls can just keep being yourselves. That's all I would ever want for being your teacher. And...to be fair, you're just as special as how you've been talking about me." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"Whaddya mean?" she asked quietly.

"You showed me that not every problem requires magic to fix, things sometimes are better when they play out normally. I've learned a great deal from you as well. So, I guess in a way...I really do think your my perfect partner. We make up so much of what the other lacks." Negi said. Asuna started to shed a tear again, wiping it off her face.

"Heh. I guess we do." Asuna muttered. After the skate rink, they went for hot chocolate and were soon making snow angels in the snow. Both were laughing as they made their angel's wings as big as possible. Asuna looked down at hers.

"Heh. Not too shabby." she thought. Negi looked at his and smiled, feeling pretty good himself. Just then, Negi and Asuna could hear faint music nearby. They turned to look, in complete surprise, as a nearby tree suddenly lit up in beautiful lights. The band played Christmas music nearby.

"Oh wow." Asuna muttered.

"A tree lighting. Look Asuna. The tree looks so beautiful." Negi said. Asuna saw a bench nearby and told Negi they could get a better view from there. And as they sat down, they could see the shimmering lights on the tree much better than before. Negi looked up towards the tree's top, pointing out its shimmering star.

"Wow. You don't see anything flashy like that on the tree at the dorm." Asuna said. Just then, Asuna noticed something next to Negi.

"Hey. What's that? Is that...hey! That's the gift I was going to give you!" Asuna shouted. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I actually found it before I came out looking for you. And...well...I thought you'd might like to know I didn't open it yet." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Well then, what are you waiting for then? Go ahead and open it." Asuna said. Negi smiled and looked at Asuna's present. It was wrapped in bright green paper decorated with candy canes. It was tied together with a red bow. As Negi tore off the wrapping paper, he could see the gift within. Tearing the last of the paper off, Negi saw the gift was a small case sitting next to a miniature binder, decorated with stars and moons.

"Hmm? What's this?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked.

"Well, the little binder is for you to write down any new spells or you can use it as a diary to write about how school went. As for the glasses case, I know how you don't like losing those glasses you always wear. So...I got you this to keep them in. I know. It's not much, but I couldn't decide on anything great this year." Asuna said. Negi looked down at them and smiled. He then fished around in his pocket.

"Thank you Asuna. And before I forget...here. This is for you." Negi said. He handed Asuna a small gift box, wrapped with a gold bow.

"Hmm? Who's this from?" Asuna asked. She read the tag and saw it was from Negi. She eyed him with a cocky smirk as she undid the ribbon and began opening the box.

"Okay. Let's see exactly what..." Asuna said, stopping with a gasp. Inside the small box was a charm necklace. It was decorated with miniature snowflake charms going down the center, which hung a small tear shaped pendant made from opal, Asuna's birthstone.

"I hope you like it. The shop that I got it from help me determine what your birthstone was. So I made sure it was included." Negi said. He looked on at Asuna's face, seeing tears once again forming and she turned to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Negi. It's...beautiful." Asuna said. Negi smiled and lightly hugged her. But just then, he tapped her shoulder and pointed up to the street lamp overhead. They looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the top.

"Hey look. Mistletoe..." Asuna said. Negi blushed slightly and chuckled. Asuna slipped on her new necklace and lightly kissed Negi's cheek. Negi smiled, looking away for quite a bit, before kissing Asuna back. From afar, they were watched by Nagi, sitting under a tree.

"Way to go Negi. That's my boy." Nagi thought. He then whispered a spell and disappeared in a flash of snowflakes, completely unnoticed by Negi and Asuna. Shortly after staying a while more to look at the lights throughout town, Negi and Asuna returned to the Shangri-La, where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey look! Negi's back! And so is Asuna!" Fuka cried. The girls all gasped and cheered loudly at their friends return. Negi smiled and waved. But suddenly, Ayaka gasped at the sight of Negi and Asuna holding hands.

"Wh...What is THIS? What are you doing holding Professor Negi's hand like a married couple you monkey shedevil? You STRUCK Negi! Remember?" Ayaka screamed. Asuna rose her hand.

"Cool down class rep. We patched things up now and I apologized. Besides...what's wrong? You're not...JEALOUS, are you...craddle robber?" Asuna asked, beginning to teasingly wave her new necklace in front of her. Konoka giggled.

"Let me guess. You two patched things up for good?" Konoka asked. Negi chuckled and nodded. Takahata smiled.

"Well, it's nice to have you two back. I knew you could take care of things Negi." Takahata said. Nearby, Nim groaned.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's great. Now can we eat, PLEASE? I'm STARVING over here!" Nim exclaimed "Just because I've got mechanical limbs doesn't mean I don't need food like a robot!" Everyone else burst out into laughter.

"Yeah. Come on. I'm getting hungry myself." Karula said.

"Hmph. The boy will PAY for making me wait so long to eat. Perhaps a little extra "punishment" during training then?" Evangeline said, crossing her arms as she walked. Everyone started back for the dining hall, joined by Negi and Asuna, walking side by side. They glanced up at each other and then away, blushing lightly.

"This...was the best Christmas ever." they thought. Throughout the rest of that evening, everyone was filled with nothing but Christmas cheer. At the dining table, Asuna and Negi watched all the fun chaos going on around, such as Fei Ku secretly stealing food off Chisame's plate until she was caught, Evangeline arguing with Karula, Takahata sharing secrets of his "World Class Delicacies" with the teachers and Kotaro playing with his food at the table like a clown.

Eventually after dinner, some of the girls got together in the recreation lounge for a LONG karaoke sing-a-long to Christmas hits. No one was more excited about this than Sakurako and Kakizaki. Everyone got a turn at the mike as the songs played on. Even Tina and Carol got to sing together along with Ariella and Mister Jerrah, singing songs of Hanukkah. Wenonah couldn't help herself as she also sang along.

As it was nearing nine o'clock, the party was slowly winding down and the buses returned to bring the girls back to Mahora Academy. The party had wore everyone down and they just couldn't wait to sleep. And as all of Mahora Academy was silent that evening, a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer could be seen flying past the moon. Inside the sleigh was a little old driver, so lively and quick. But we all knew in a moment that it had to be Saint Nick.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Santa called.

_:::_

_The next morning, it was finally Christmas Day. The girls of Mahora all rushed for to the large Christmas tree in the center of the school grounds, seeing the presents, signs that Santa came and left. There were gifts galore, at least one for every student and teacher. As everyone rushed for their gifts, even those like Gregor and Doctor Nim found a gift for them and their loved ones. And as the gifts are passed around, the entire cast who came together in this Christmas tale look up the sky._

_"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from all of us at Mahora Academy!" they all exclaimed, bursting into a group laugh._

**__****____********_END OF CHAPTER_**

**__****____********_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
